Le ciel n'est pas infaillible
by Tsuki-neesan
Summary: Semi-UA. Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...
1. La voûte grisâtre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé :** Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Dédicace :** Ce premier chapitre est entièrement dédié à MikageKun, sans qui je ne serais pas là en train de vous proposer cette histoire aujourd'hui et que je ne remerciais jamais assez.

**Rating :** T, pour langage vulgaire à certains moments, et aussi pour l'ambiance et le monde dans lequel évolueront les personnages.

**Quelques Informations utiles, mais pas indispensable (en clair, c'est pas la fin du monde si vous les lisez pas xD) :**

- Cette fiction est une fiction à chapitre. Pour le moment, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur la publication – j'ai commencé à l'écrire en juin, et pensé la poster à l'origine à la rentrée, étant absente la majorité de l'été... Finalement, je n'ai repris l'écriture que j'avais mis en pause début juillet que récemment, et j'ai donc décidé de la publier maintenant. La parution sera hebdomadaire (une fois par semaine). Les trois premiers chapitres sont déjà terminés et corrigés, le quatrième est en cours d'écriture.

**-** "Les chapitres sont assez courts – malheureusement T.T – mais devraient s'allonger un peu par la suite. Espèce d'auteur incapable de faire des trucs de même taille, va ! XD (Oui, je parle toute seule. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal xD)" Ça, c'est ce que j'avais noté avant de voir le résultat. Parce qu'en fait, au final, mes chapitres ils sont très bien en longueur xD ! Enfin, je trouve... Si vous avez une réclamation à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas =) !

- Cette fiction n'est pas vraiment un UA, mais elle ne se déroule pas dans le monde du manga. La Mafia n'existe pas à proprement parler, même s'il elle aura peut-être une sorte d'équivalent. Enfin... Vous comprendrez surement mieux ce que je veux dire au fur à mesure, à l'aide de la partie en italique au début des chapitres. *essaie d'expliquer sans spoiler sur sa fiction (Avis aux lecteurs : N'essayez pas, c'est super galère xD !)* Quand à la question de la présence des flammes de dernière volonté ou non, vous découvrirez la réponse bien assez vite...

- Je me charge moi-même de la correction de cette fiction, aussi s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, c'est moi la fautive... Mais j'espère avoir réussi à en supprimer le maximum, pour que la lecture soit plus agréable =) !

**Information Très Importante (Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais au moins vous serez informés sur le genre et l'ambiance de la fiction) :**

Cette fiction, comme l'indique le résumé, traite d'un lieu où même le mot espoir disparut. Ne vous étonnez donc pas d'y trouver du désespoir, du fatalisme, de la cruauté même, selon votre point de vue.

Néanmoins, vous ne vous retrouverez pas face à une fiction déprimante jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Je suis une personne optimiste. Et même avec un immense effort de volonté, je ne pourrais jamais écrire une longue fiction entièrement sur le registre du désespoir. Un chapitre, oui. Un one-shot, oui. Mais pas une fiction aussi longue.

Alors, oui, vous trouverez des notes d'espoir. Car sans cela, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Mais ça, vous le comprendrez en lisant.

Car au final, la question n'est pas « Dans ce monde désespéré, l'espoir pourra-t-il renaître dans le cœur de quelqu'un ? » mais bel et bien « Pourra-t-il subsister ? »

Sur ce, je vous laisse – enfin xD – lire cette fiction après ce commentaire aussi long que la moitié du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre Un : <em>La voûte grisâtre :<em>

* * *

><p><em>La vie d'un être humain ne tient qu'à peu de choses. Celle d'un monde aussi. Il suffit qu'une personne obtienne le pouvoir de voyager entre les univers parallèles et décide de tenter une ou deux petites expériences pour que ce soit la fin de l'un d'entre eux. Des expériences comme... Essayer de faire changer de monde le soi d'un autre univers, par exemple.<em>

* * *

><p>Un adolescent regardait le ciel gris et morne qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Assis sur le toit d'un taudis, il était entouré jusqu'aux limites de sa vision de bâtiments semblables. La ville dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait plus à un bidonville qu'autre chose. Elle était pauvre, délabrée et surtout sans rêves ni volonté. Ceux qui y naissaient y mourraient, sans même espérer en sortir. C'était comme cela. Leur monde se résumait à cet espace.<p>

Les cheveux ternes et sales du jeune homme retombaient tristement sur ses épaules, bien que certains, rebelles, parvenaient encore à tenir en l'air et en arrière. Cet effet lui donnait une coupe plutôt inhabituelle, parmi toutes les mèches pitoyables et pendantes de la plupart des habitants.

Ses deux yeux mélancoliques et ennuyés fixaient le ciel avec insistance, comme si par ce simple acte celui-ci pouvait enfin daigner se dégager. Ironiquement, les orbes et les cheveux de l'adolescent étaient du même gris que la vaste étendue qui le surplombait.

Autrefois, le monde semblait changeant au jeune homme. Sa mère trouvait toujours le moyen de l'égayer ou de transformer la guerre quotidienne pour la survie en un jeu. Mais cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Il était impossible d'être heureux dans cette ville. La suite de son histoire le lui avait confirmé. Sa mère avait contracté une maladie assez grave et son cœur fragile avait lâché. Comme ça, sans prévenir.

A cause de ce putain de monde, où il était impossible d'obtenir des soins décents, elle était partie. Décédée. Et il s'était retrouvé plus seul que jamais, dans une cité où chacun avait déjà trop à faire pour en plus se préoccuper des autres. Ils n'en avaient pas la volonté, oui !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul but dans la vie des habitants : survivre. La seule manière de s'y soustraire était de mourir. Mais ce fardeau retombait alors sur les enfants. La solution devait être mourir sans avoir eu de gosses, alors ? Au moins, cela évitait de condamner d'autres innocents à une existence non-désirée. Mourir était peut-être la réponse, tout compte fait.

Cette réflexion importait peu à l'adolescent. De toute manière, il avait promis à sa mère de se battre jusqu'au bout et sa fierté lui interdisait d'abandonner ou de trahir son serment. Alors, il attendait. Il ne savait plus très bien après quoi, mais il continuait d'attendre en survivant chaque jour.

Dans ce monde, les plus faibles ne tenaient pas longtemps. Ils finissaient par mourir de faim, leurs ressources drainées par d'autres, plus puissants. Horriblement triste, mais cruellement vrai. C'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher cela, car il n'existait aucun gouvernement, aucune loi. Personne n'avait le temps pour ces choses ; survivre était le mot d'ordre de la société. On racontait même que certains avaient dévorés leurs enfants ou leurs voisins pour se sustenter.

Cela n'aurait pas étonné le jeune homme si ces rumeurs s'étaient avérées vraies. Il avait déjà vu des gens tenter de manger des graviers, alors de là à considérer les autres êtres humains comme des steaks, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

L'adolescent s'arracha à sa contemplation céleste et ses pensées et sauta souplement du toit sur lequel il était assis. Il commença à marcher sur le sol sale et jonché de détritus de la ville, passant devant de nombreuses habitations précaires, la plupart du temps crées à partir de toutes sortes d'objets entassés et entremêlés pour faire des murs. Les plus chanceux avaient de la tôle rouillée pour le plafond, alors que d'autres se contentaient de draps salis et souvent déchirés.

L'hygiène n'était vraiment pas le point fort de la cité. Aussi, dès qu'une épidémie était déclarée, la zone concernée était barricadée et mise à l'écart pendant plusieurs mois. Généralement, quand on enlevait les barrières et que l'on brûlait les lieux, il restait très peu de survivants, mais la crise médicale était passée. Cette méthode horrible avait au moins le mérite d'être efficace. L'adolescent s'était une fois retrouvé dans une de ces ''zones'' dangereuses. Sur mille trois cent personnes enfermées, douze seulement, dont lui, y avait échappé ou survécu. Pour sa part, il avait été contaminé par le virus puis avait bénéficié d'un miracle : il s'en était sorti. Depuis, son corps était devenu beaucoup plus résistant.

Néanmoins, le principal problème de la ville n'était pas les maladies mais bel et bien l'eau. Le liquide vital était la principale origine des problèmes sanitaires et le moyen de diffusion de maladies le plus rapide et malsain. L'on croyait découvrir enfin une source potable et l'on mourrait trois jours après d'un virus.

Déjà rare, l'eau était devenue suspecte au regard de chacun, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la soif perpétuelle des habitants. Au final, beaucoup ne buvaient quasiment jamais et chaque année, de très nombreuses personnes mourraient de déshydratation.

Malgré ces nombreux facteurs de mortalité, la population déjà basse ne diminuait pas beaucoup, à cause d'une très forte natalité. Les femmes avaient en moyenne une dizaine d'enfants, dont un, deux rarement et trois miraculeusement survivaient jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans. Si rien ne s'améliorait dans les mois à venir, il commencerait cependant à y avoir des conséquences visibles de cette baisse. Trop de personnes mourraient, maintenant.

L'adolescent, qui faisait peur à beaucoup de monde en raison de sa condition physique assez bonne, son allure de voyou et la rumeur selon laquelle il possédait des explosifs, avait trouvé un moyen idéal pour se mourir. Il gardait l'une des rares plantations de la ville et, en échange, il recevait un ou deux fruits et légumes par jour. C'était peu, mais il s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir accès à ce genre de produits.

Sa réputation et les bruits qui courraient éloignant les intrus à sa place, il faisait pour la quinzième fois de la matinée le tour du bloc d'habitation lorsqu'il le rencontra.

Lui, ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Celui qu'il avait tant cherché. Celui qui allait révolutionner sa vie.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

><p>Un adolescent courrait rapidement, tentant d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le sol sale, soulevant des nuages de poussière à chaque pas. Les personnes derrière lui avaient des chaussures et, de ce fait, étaient avantagés. Le jeune homme ne douta pas un seul instant de la provenance de ce bien si rare ni de l'identité de leur propriétaires : ils étaient des « sangsues ».<p>

Dans l'immense ville, si on pouvait appeler ville l'ensemble délabré qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, où la règle d'or était survivre, chacun passait ses jours entiers à la recherche de quoi manger ou boire, dès l'âge où marcher devenait possible. La faim et la soif sévissaient, causant des milliers de morts chaque année. Ces deux facteurs étaient la première cause de mortalité dans la cité, après la maladie.

Certaines personnes parvenaient à trouver un moyen de subsistance régulier, mais ces cas étaient exceptionnels. La plupart des habitants s'endormaient sans savoir s'ils arriveraient à manger le lendemain. L'adolescent faisait partie de ceux-ci. D'autres personnes, dans leur désespoir ou par avidité, volaient et dévalisaient les plus faibles, profitant d'eux. Ils étaient couramment appelés "sangsues", un surnom qui découlait sans aucun doute de leur capacité à s'enrichir sur le dos des autres, l'argent étant ici la nourriture et l'eau. Les poursuivants du jeune homme étaient de cette catégorie.

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils avaient pris en chasse l'adolescent, alors que celui-ci venait juste d'acquérir un bout de pomme de terre. Heureusement, alors que la future victime avait le dos tourné, elle avait pressenti qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle était immédiatement partie en courant avant que les profiteurs lui tombe dessus, d'où la course-poursuite au lieu que ses assaillants l'assomment et la détroussent dans les règles de l'art.

L'adolescent était conscient qu'il n'avait presque plus aucune chance de leur échapper. Ses forces lui faisaient défaut, contrairement à ses poursuivants qui semblaient assez en forme. Des petits cailloux perforaient ses pieds en permanence, l'obligeant à ralentir et lui arrachant des petits cris de douleur. Les profiteurs, quant à eux, bien chaussées, n'avaient aucun problème avec le terrain. Le jeune homme était sûr qu'ils avaient obtenu leurs chaussures de la même manière qu'ils étaient actuellement en train d'essayer d'avoir un repas.

Les "sangsues" gagnaient progressivement du terrain. Bientôt, ils le rattraperaient. Et qui sait ce qui arriverait alors ? L'adolescent eu un frisson a cette pensée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Ses poursuivants continuaient de réduire la distance entre eux. Ils accélérèrent puis... Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Le jeune homme, qui regardait toujours derrière lui vit là une occasion inespérée de s'échapper.

Mais il n'alla pas loin : quelques secondes plus tard, il percuta quelque chose sur sa route et tomba à terre sous le choc. Il entendit, la tête encore bourdonnante de sa collision avec le sol, la conversation de ses poursuivants. Celle-ci portait sur l'obstacle qu'il avait rencontré et lui indiqua la cause de la fin de la poursuite.

- C'est Hayato Gokudera !

- Qui ?

- Le mec qui a pour surnom "Hayato la bombe fumante" !

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire, celui qui a des explosifs sur lui ?

Le jeune à terre grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il n'avait pas encore les idées bien coordonnées. Aussi, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que disait ceux qui avaient tenté de l'agresser.

- Ouais, à ce qu'on raconte.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous tirer ?

L'adolescent vit ses poursuivants s'enfuir sans demander leur reste. Quant à lui, il était au sol, sur le dos, à demi-relevé grâce à ses jambes et ses bras. A la merci de celui qui avait fait fuir ses poursuivants. Il prit alors réellement conscience de sa situation.

Le dénommé Hayato Gokudera était d'humeur massacrante. Alors qu'il effectuait un quinzième tour des bâtiments sous sa surveillance, des personnes avaient osé s'infiltrer dans le périmètre qu'il gardait. La suite de la scène fut de ce fait plus une succession de réactions qu'autre chose.

L'intrus involontaire, mortifié, tourna sa tête vers son futur agresseur dans un élan de courage. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Le jeune qui lui faisait face semblait vraiment en colère et des menaces assez explicites de mort se lisaient dans ses yeux. L'adolescent au sol, prénommé Tsunayoshi Sawada, aurait dû en toute logique fuir en courant face à cela, mais il resta pétrifié.

Gokudera sortit de ses poches miraculeusement entières deux bâtonnets de dynamite et les enflamma avec un briquet. Ces explosifs étaient le résultat de ses activités suite à la mort de sa mère. Après son décès, il avait constaté avec regret la perte de toutes les connaissances médicales, physiques, chimiques ; scientifiques en général, accumulées durant les années précédant le Grand Cataclysme. Il avait suffit que le monde soit presque anéanti et que les gens soient obligés de se battre pour survivre pour que tout ce savoir soit oublié.

L'adolescent, qui ne pouvait décidément pas laisser passer cela, avait étudié avec hargne les livres rescapés qui traitaient de ces connaissances. Il les avaient mémorisées, utilisées, mélangées. Et il avait recréé des bâtons de dynamite et un briquet à partir de quasiment rien.

La première fois qu'il avait produit une explosion, Gokudera avait trouvé cela magnifique. Cela lui avait semblé si vivant par rapport au monde terne et grisâtre qui l'entourait... Ainsi, il s'était créé toute une panoplie d'explosifs, comprenant ceux dont la mèche était en train de se consumer dans ses mains.

Tsunayoshi déglutit. Il avait peur, très peur. Il ne voulait pas finir dispersé en morceaux ! C'était vraiment trop stupide, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré !

Son adversaire s'apprêta à lancer les dynamites.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, mettant fin à la chaîne de réactions et en déclenchant une nouvelle par inadvertance. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris sentit une vive douleur au-dessus de son pied droit et sa jambe se dérober sous lui suite à son bond. Il venait de se tordre la cheville. Un accident de ce genre était vite arrivé à cause de l'alimentation malsaine de chacun.

Le châtain allait tourner la tête vers l'origine du son lorsqu'un nouvel événement accapara son attention et celle du possesseur d'explosifs, jusqu'alors focalisée sur son membre endolori. Dans son sursaut, Gokudera avait malencontreusement lâché ses bâtons de dynamites, qui gisaient au sol. D'après la longueur de la mèche, il ne lui restait pas plus de cinq secondes à vivre. Au vu de la force actuelle de ses explosions, l'inconnu à terre, qui avait reculé précipitamment à l'entente du vacarme, était suffisamment éloigné de lui pour n'être que légèrement blessé. Mais lui était à la fois trop près pour y échapper et trop loin pour les atteindre en rampant et les éteindre. C'était sa fin.

Tsunayoshi regarda les explosifs au sol, puis l'adolescent et ainsi de suite. Il resta pétrifié. La scène se déroulait au ralentit sous ses yeux, pendant que son intuition tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Le regard de Gokudera se fit étonné, puis consterné avant de devenir résigné.

A ce moment-là, le jeune homme au sol sut.

Une seule pensée se détacha de toutes les autres, paniquées. Car c'était la vérité. Ce que lui soufflait son instinct. Non, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Gokudera ne devait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

Les dynamites explosèrent.

Un éclat orangé brilla au milieu de la tempête de poussière.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre Un ! Merci d'avoir lu^^ !<p>

J'espère que ce début était assez clair... Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je me suis vraiment mise à écrire, alors j'ai souvent l'impression de faire des choses trop brouillonnes, trop bâclées... Ou alors de répéter trente-six fois la même chose... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =) !

Au sujet de Gokudera et de sa cheville, si la blessure peut vous sembler exagérée par rapport à sa cause, un petit bond de rien du tout, sachez que j'ai trouvé pire : moi xD ! J'ai réussi à me la tordre en faisant un pas en arrière pour réceptionner un ballon. Du coup, je me suis prise ledit ballon en pleine tête en bonus xD ! (C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir la Tsuna-attitude xD !)

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre deux^^ !


	2. Lueur orangée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent toujours à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Rating :** T, pour les raisons citées au chapitre précédent - c'est à dire, entre autre, le monde lui-même dans lequel évoluent les personnages.

**Dédicace :** A Mika, qui doit encore supporter mes absences continuelles pour attendre la correction du chapitre de sa fiction. Désolée... TT**  
><strong>

**Notes :**

- Je poste ce chapitre maintenant - c'est à dire dimanche soir, assez tard - pour une raison très simple : ayant été absente tout le reste du week-end, je n'ai pas eu d'autre moment pour le mettre en ligne. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ^^

- Je tiens à remercier les reviewers (-euses ? xD), Ann O'Neem, Tsubaki I et Eysetadeysta de leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir^^ Je suis rassurée d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de potable =) La partie en italique sous-entend en effet de nombreuses choses et est nécessaire pour la compréhension le monde des personnages et aussi la mention Semi-UA. Elle me sert également à raconter tout ce que je ne peux pas mettre dans l'histoire en elle-même, étant donné que ce sont des faits inconnus des personnages... Ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces quelques lignes en début de chaque chapitre devraient (normalement xD) vous faire comprendre pas mal de choses...

**Attention, l'information juste ci-dessous est totalement inutile xD :**

- En passant, j'ai fait une découverte. Voir le nombre de personnes passées sur ce que l'on écrit augmenter et recevoir des reviews, c'est très bien pour remonter le moral lors d'une semaine de bac blanc^^. Surtout lorsque le lycée où vous êtes a une salle tellement grande qu'elle peut accueillir toutes les premières de l'établissement et que vous voyez tous les élèves des autres séries partir avant vous parce que leur épreuve est plus courte et qu'il vous reste encore plus d'une heure face à votre copie. (Nooooooon !) Notamment lorsqu'on vous a placé juste à côté de la fenêtre où vous pouvez admirer à loisir lycéens, collégiens et primaires faire du sport et s'amuser. (Je veux aller avec euuuuuuuuuux !) Bilan de la réflexion : mais qu'est-ce que je fais en S SVT, sérieux xD ? Ah oui, parce que j'aime les maths - suicidaire en puissance xD. Et qu'en plus j'ai pris l'option latin - double-suicidaire en puissance xD. Conseil : amis - suicidaires - désirant choisir la voie scientifique, bienvenue dans le monde de l'injustice. (Laissez-moi partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !)

- Mis à part ce léger - hum xD - traumatisme dû à trois jours et demi à passer à remplir des feuilles, voilà ce chapitre ! Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ce début de fiction, même sans mettre de commentaire. Oui, _vous_, derrière votre écran d'ordinateur ou de portable. Je vous _vois_. (Par l'intermédiaire des statistiques du site, évidemment xD)

- S'il reste des fautes, c'est de ma faute. (Donc, c'est moi qu'il faut taper xD)

Bref, bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre Deux : <em>Lueur orangée :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Les pensées peuvent passer d'un monde à l'autre. Les idées, aussi. Les inventions, de même. Par l'intermédiaire de celui qui peut voyager entre les univers parallèles. Tant qu'il peut les transporter dans sa tête, car ces choses sont immatérielles, tout peut changer d'univers. Mais quand est-il du reste ? De ce qui est matériel ? Personne ne le savait. Il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir d'essayer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, se moquant des conséquences. Après tout, il avait trouvé en cela un nouveau jeu très intéressant... Et il n'allait pas s'en priver pour si peu.<br>_

* * *

><p>Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne cessait d'effectuer un va-et-viens entre l'intérieur d'un taudis et l'extérieur. Un ou deux passants, en quête de nourriture et d'eau, affluaient vers la rue délabrée où il se trouvait. Des habitants étaient assis à même le sol poussiéreux, devant l'entrée de leurs petites maisons en ruine, ou tout simplement sur le bord de l'allée. La scène n'avait rien d'inhabituel dans la ville. Les visages de chacun différaient par leur expressions, mais leur yeux gardaient toujours cette lueur de désespoir, peu importe combien ils essayaient de paraître souriants. Il n'y avait pas d'issue, ils le savaient bien.<p>

Le jeune homme sortit de sa très modeste demeure une table, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait. L'objet était un raccordement mal cloué et ficelé de planches de bois pourries et de bouts de tôle rouillée, posé sur quatre piles de pierres de hauteur inégale. Les deux chaises qu'il avait déjà mises dehors avaient été construites de la même manière. Ces meubles étaient peut-être instables et inconfortables, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des objets de luxe dans la cité où chacun s'asseyait par terre.

Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à s'agiter dans la rue. Progressivement, les habitants des taudis aux alentours se levèrent, puis allèrent chercher les divers morceaux de matériaux qu'ils avaient dénichés un peu partout dans l'immense ville, en prévision de ce moment. Les autres en avaient déjà apporté avec eux. L'adolescent, les voyant faire, se dépêcha d'installer la table restante de sa demeure à l'extérieur.

La raison d'un tel remue-ménage n'était qu'encore et toujours la même : la survie. La maison de l'adolescent était l'un des seuls lieux de ravitaillement de la ville. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus rien de comestible ne trainait par-ci par là. De ce fait, des dizaines de personnes arrivaient chaque jour chez lui dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Le restaurant aux plats à emporter, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était l'un des maillons de l'une des seules chaînes économiques ou organisées de la cité.

Le principe du système était simple. Une personne, qui avait eu la chance de trouver des graines et d'avoir à sa disposition un petit terrain, commençait à les semer. Dans un premier temps, quand la plantation était encore infime, son propriétaire troquait ses produits directement aux habitants contre de l'eau ou des matériaux pouvant être utilisés pour créer une barrière ou les mangeait lui-même.

Si le lieu n'était pas dévalisé, il pouvait s'agrandir et la personne à sa tête pouvait en payer une autre, un gardien, en nourriture pour la surveiller. Enfin, si les productions étaient assez conséquentes, bien qu'extrêmement minces comparées à celles d'autrefois, l'agriculteur pouvait décider de passer par l'intermédiaire d'un lieu de ravitaillement.

La plantation fournissait de la nourriture au "restaurant", en échange encore une fois d'eau ou de matériaux afin de construire une véritable forteresse pour protéger le carré de terre des sangsues et arroser les futurs légumes. Le deuxième maillon vendaient les produits aux citadins contre les mêmes objets, et chacun était ainsi plus ou moins satisfait.

Plus ou moins, car si l'on prenait les chiffres, et chacun le savait, cela ne représentait rien à l'échelle de leur monde et bien trop peu pour espérer nourrir toute la population. Une centaine de légumes était un vrai trésor dans une plantation et bien peu pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir ce nombre. Enfin, si le propriétaire était assez inconscient pour ramener toutes les sangsues de la région en hurlant combien il en possédait et s'en vanter, évidemment.

Ce genre de système nourrissait environ une centaine de personnes. Si l'on prenait en compte que dans la ville entière, il en existait également une centaine, cela donnait environ dix mille personnes ayant un repas décent - si le terme décent pouvait s'appliquer à un demi-légume flétri par jour. Maintenant, si l'on savait que le nombre d'humain ayant survécu au Grand Cataclysme était d'un million...

Neuf cents quatre-vingt-dix mille personnes n'avaient rien de sain à manger.

En clair, ce qu'avait toujours pensé Gokudera, gardien de la propriété qui fournissait le lieu de ravitaillement vers lequel convergeait actuellement tout le quartier, était vrai. L'humanité, la belle humanité soi-disant toute puissante et maître incontestée de la planète au dernier siècle, crevait littéralement de faim. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris trouvait cela vraiment ironique.

Malgré cela, sûrement plus par peur de la mort qu'autre chose, les habitants continuaient à survivre. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus, après tout ? Survivre, encore et toujours. Quelle originalité !

Le soi-disant système économique n'était qu'une mascarade à laquelle chacun essayait de croire, s'illusionnant ainsi que la solidarité, l'esprit d'équipe et de groupe existaient encore, dans un monde où ils avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps. Si les habitants s'étaient organisés, c'était uniquement pour subsister. Eux. Pas pour aider les autres.

Personne n'aidait les autres, mêmes s'ils étaient leurs enfants ou leurs parents. Chaque habitant aurait tué ses proches pour manger à sa faim seulement une seule fois, sans hésitation. Fou était celui qui partageait avec les autres. Car ceux-ci ne lui rendaient jamais. Les seuls qui s'y étaient essayés avaient été les premiers à mourir. Il n'existait plus aucune personne tentant d'aider autrui, même s'il existait encore des familles dont les membres s'entraidaient, en tout équivalence, bien sûr. Cela pouvait peut-être paraître immoral. Mais pouvait-on parler d'immoralité alors que sa propre vie était en jeu ?

L'adolescent du "restaurant" termina d'installer la deuxième et dernière table, achevant ainsi de construire une sorte de comptoir dans la rue. Peu après, un homme, qui lui ressemblait étrangement et qui n'était autre que son père et également le propriétaire du lieu, appela la foule.

- C'est ouvert ! Faites la queue si vous désirez quelque chose !

Aussitôt, tous se ruèrent vers l'espace où commençait la file d'attente. En voyant les habitants se bousculer une fois de plus, l'homme aurait bien voulu leur dire de garder leur calme, qu'il y en aurait pour tous, mais cela serait revenu à mentir. Attristé, il reporta son attention sur son fils.

- Takeshi, j'ai besoin de toi pour porter la nourriture.

L'adolescent répondit et acquiesça d'un ton enjoué avant de rentrer dans la cabane. Ils faisaient en effet partie des rares personnes qui s'entraidaient mutuellement.

Au dehors, les citadins, relativement calmes avant l'annonce, se déchaînaient, n'hésitant pas à piétiner certains, se battre avec d'autres, dépensant toute leur maigre énergie dans cette tache. Personne ne pouvait cependant leur en vouloir : comme chacun, ils ne faisaient qu'essayer de se nourrir.

A l'intérieur, le jeune homme, nommé Takeshi Yamamoto, souleva à l'aide de ses bras la petite pile de cagettes afin de l'amener à l'extérieur. Le père prit ensuite les commandes de l'opération, son fils l'assistant et pendant plus d'une heure, ils troquèrent toutes leurs marchandises.

Échanger était devenu monnaie courante depuis le Grand Cataclysme. Vivre primant sur amasser de l'argent, celui-ci avait perdu toute sa valeur. Les pierres précieuses n'étaient plus que des cailloux trop petits pour construire des édifices, les articles de mode des tissus pour faire des toits et les voitures que des futurs murs. L'humanité avait changé, la notion du précieux aussi.

Yamamoto n'hésitait pas à sourire, à parler encore et toujours avec ce ton enjoué qui lui était si caractéristique aux clients. Il leur offrait un peu de gaité, si rare dans leur vie désespérée. Son père disait souvent de lui qu'il arrivait à panser toutes les plaies, à laver tous les chagrins avec son visage radieux. Cependant, le monde était trop désespéré pour qu'il puisse arriver à lui rendre espoir. Alors, il continuait seulement à l'apaiser.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était insouciant. Les mauvaises langues, ou plutôt toutes les personnes trop aigries pour se sentir plus calmes et moins tristes en voyant son sourire, et penser qu'il existait encore des gens heureux, disaient de lui qu'il était un idiot. Mais Yamamoto s'en énervait pas, car il en était conscient. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne devait pas autant prendre à la légère. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était son caractère. Et puis, il préférait être un imbécile heureux plutôt que déprimer à longueur de journée comme chacun.

Alors qu'il rangeait tables, chaises et cageots dans sa pitoyable maison, son sourire disparut et il s'arrêta dans son geste. Son visage devînt plus sérieux, plus sombre. Un éclat de désespoir passa dans son regard. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, attristé. Même lui, l'insouciant enjoué, avait été contaminé par cette pensée empoisonnée qui suintait de chaque être, de chaque objet, de chaque chose : ils étaient tous condamnés. Condamnés à errer en quête de nourriture dans cette cité délabrée jusqu'à leur mort.

Il aurait fallu un miracle pour que cela change. Et les miracles n'existaient que dans les rêves ou les contes.

L'instant passé, le sourire de Takeshi revint. Puisqu'il était impossible de s'échapper, autant ne pas se prendre la tête. Réfléchir ne lui réussissait pas, de toute manière. Il allait seulement continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : se donner à fond. Tous les objets étant rangés, il alla retrouver son père, avec son habituel enjouement qui irradiait, calmant les cœurs et lavant les incertitudes.

Ce qu'il savait bel et bien, c'est que les miracles n'existaient pas.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'est qu'avec une volonté inébranlable, on pouvait créer un miracle.

Et le miracle était en marche.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ni ce qui lui était arrivé.<p>

Il ne savait pas également qu'il venait sûrement de battre le record du monde du nombre de pensées en cinq petites secondes.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la dynamite tomber à côté de Gokudera, qui se trouvait alors à plusieurs mètres de lui, il avait tout de suite compris que le jeune aux cheveux gris allait mourir. Il était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche de l'explosif dont la mèche n'allait pas tarder à terminer de se consumer. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de l'autre, devenu résigné, celui-ci était conscient de sa mort imminente. Le châtain était également sûr que les bâtons de dynamite n'étaient pas des jouets ou une quelconque farce, bien qu'il ignorait d'où il tenait cette certitude. Intuition, peut-être ?

Dans tous les cas, un nouveau décès allait se produire sous ses yeux. Encore. Tsunayoshi ne voulait plus jamais assister à ce spectacle macabre, qu'il avait déjà vu se répéter tant de fois. Toujours des fois de trop. Et comme à toutes ces morts qui s'étaient jouées devant lui, il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. Il était bien trop loin de Gokudera pour pouvoir le sauver. Et la mèche était bien trop courte. L'espérance de vie de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris devait être passée sous la barre des cinq secondes, sans aucun doute.

Tsunayoshi se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Il était incapable de protéger quiconque. C'était la dure réalité. Il aurait voulu que cela change, au moins pour cette fois.

_Pour que la personne aidée meure cinq minutes plus tard d'une maladie ou d'un déshydratation ? Quel intérêt ?_ _Kufufufu... Tu es si naïf, mon petit Tsunayoshi... _ lui souffla une voix mentalement.

Le châtain secoua la tête, comme pour effacer les paroles qui venaient de lui être dites. Mais le mal était fait, il doutait déjà. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa pensée ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

A ce moment là, il comprit quelque chose d'essentiel. Une phrase s'insinua en lui, sortie de nulle part, ou presque. C'était sa dernière chance, il le savait. Il ne supporterait pas un autre mort. Refoulant ses doutes, ses indécisions, Tsunayoshi concentra toute sa volonté dans un souhait.

Gokudera ne devait pas mourir. Pas parce qu'il ne survivrait pas mentalement à un autre décès, mais parce qu'il était important, comme chaque être humain restant en ce monde. Il avait une vie, une conscience. Il était quelqu'un. Et cela suffisait pour qu'il ait le droit de vivre. Personne, même pas l'univers lui même, n'avait le droit de tuer autant de monde en si peu de temps. Depuis dix ans, plus de six milliards d'humains étaient décédés ! Il n'était pas d'accord ! Personne ne méritait de passer sa vie à souffrir de faim, de soif, de maladie, de peur du lendemain !

Sans que le châtain de s'en rende compte, une chaleur douce et réconfortante avait commencé a se diffuser dans son corps. Torse. Jambe droite. Jambe gauche. Donnant une nouvelle puissance à ses muscles affaiblis, elle continuait à se propager. Bras droit. Bras gauche. Elle revigorait ses cellules, créant une force toute neuve. Pris de colère contre ce monde injuste, Tsunayoshi n'y prêta pas attention. Jusqu'au moment où elle atteignit sa tête.

Sa colère s'envola, ses doutes s'évaporèrent, comme dissouts dans la chaleur bienfaitrice. Seule la pensée que Gokudera devait survivre demeura dans son esprit. Désormais pleinement concentré sur son objectif, le châtain adopta un visage plus sérieux. Sous les yeux épatés de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, dont le regard était passé successivement des dizaines de fois entre sa cheville tordue, la dynamite qui allait le tuer et l'intrus, avant de se focaliser sur ce dernier, les orbes de Tsunayoshi muèrent.

Gokudera s'était demandé ce qui passait dans la tête de l'autre, qui semblait être en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Désespoir, tristesse, colère, peur, mécontentement, compréhension s'étaient succédées sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il allait renoncer à comprendre et son compte à rebours, la mèche de l'explosif, se terminer lorsqu'il avait vu quelque chose d'incroyable dans les yeux du châtain.

Volonté. Détermination.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avait cru que l'intrus était devenu fou, car il n'y avait que les fous qui pouvaient encore avoir de la volonté. Mais lorsque que les yeux de Tsunayoshi changèrent de couleur, il comprit qu'il était en train d'assister à un évènement extraordinaire. Du brun noisette qu'il était, le regard du châtain s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir orangé. Chaleureux, doux mais impitoyable et inébranlable à la fois. Et lorsque, abasourdi, Gokudera avait vu une flamme de la même nature apparaître sur le front du châtain, il s'était dit qu'il rêvait ou bien qu'il délirait, ce qui aurait été logique. Mais la douleur à sa cheville lui indiquait le contraire : tout était réel.

Gokudera était perdu. Trop de nouveaux éléments incompréhensibles, trop de choses impossibles qui se réalisaient. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son premier sourire sincère depuis plus de dix ans. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait, mais il était heureux. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris arrêta alors d'attendre après une chose dont il ignorait tout. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il attendait. Ce qu'il avait tant cherché. Une raison de survivre. Non, une raison de vivre.

Alors qu'il allait périr dans les deux prochaines secondes.

En temps normal, Gokudera aurait trouvé cela ironique. Mais le regard en face de lui hurlait. Il criait avec cette inébranlable volonté.

"Je ne te laisserais pas mourir."

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux gris décida de faire confiance à ces yeux orangés.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose de nouveau dans ce chapitre mais... J'avais besoin de réaliser l'introduction d'un des personnages principaux, Yamamoto, et il fallait que je revienne sur l'Événement, avec un grand E, car il est après tout le véritable début de cette histoire... Mais j'ai quand même l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un chouïa dans la trame -'...<p>

Quoique... Si, en fait. A cause d'un personnage qui s'est incrusté dans la deuxième partie du chapitre – je suppose que vous voyez de qui je veux parler. Me demandez pas ce qu'il fait là, j'en sais rien - pour le moment - xD ! A la base, c'était pas prévu mais... La phrase est venue toute seule Oo. Du coup, je me suis dit : « Ben pourquoi pas, après tout ! ». De toute manière, je ne savais pas vraiment où le placer... Alors ça m'arrange qu'il se soit incrusté comme ça ! (Oui, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne contrôle absolument pas ce que j'écris xD !)

Mais au final, il ne s'est strictement rien passé de plus dans ce chapitre...

En espérant que cela vous ait plu quand même et à la semaine prochaine^^ !


	3. Aide unique infinie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Dédicace : **A Mika, qui passera peut-être un jour par ici - et si tu lis cette ligne, alors sache que je trouverais toujours le moyen de te dédicacer les chapitres de cette fiction xD !

**Rating :** T, voir chapitres précédents.

**Note :** Je suis entièrement responsable des fautes qui peuvent rester dans cette fiction.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Je suis franchement super contente de voir que des gens apprécient ce que j'écris, alors merci infiniment à vous, personnes qui ont mis un commentaire ! ^^ (En fait, j'avoue, mon cerveau en est toujours à buguer sur la première review que j'ai reçue, quelque chose comme ça : "[...]J'ai reçu une review... J'ai reçu une review... J'ai reçu une review... [...]" xD !)

_Eysetadeysta :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un suivre ma fiction^^ ! Quant à l'action que tu attends, elle est là, un peu en dessous, dans ce chapitre... D'ailleurs, il se passe plus de choses dans celui-ci tout entier que dans les deux premiers, j'ai l'impression ^^'

_Ann O'Neem :_ Un grand merci à toi aussi^^ Comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, ta frustration devrait passer... Pour être remplacé par une autre, si la fin de ce chapitre-ci te fait la même chose, en fait ^^'

_Tsubaki I :_ Yeah ! Merci ! Je vois que tu as relevé l'intervention de Mukuro et que cela t'as intrigué^^ Malheureusement pour toi, les explications de sa présence seront révélées que bien plus tard dans l'histoire, donc tu vas bien devoir attendre plusieurs chapitres =) Mais je m'arrangerais quand même pour que vous, lecteurs, en sachiez un peu plus sur cette histoire ! (Et tu avais raison pour le mot qui s'est transformé, aussi. Merci^^)

Concernant les personnages, en effet, on dirait qu'ils veulent tenter quelque chose, faire bouger ce monde qui se meurt. J'ai essayé de faire passer, d'ailleurs, au travers de ces premiers chapitres, le fait qu'ils sont tout de même des enfants, et malgré leur nouvelle volonté, ils ne peuvent rien faire. (Bon, après, je ne sais pas si l'impression est passée, mais c'est ce que j'ai essayé^^) Cependant, ce qui ne faut pas oublier est que Tsuna est quand même le ciel. Mais, comme indiqué dans le résumé, il lui manque bien trop d'éléments pour mettre ses souhaits à exécutions. (J'ai essayé de faire un jeu de mots avec "éléments", mais je sais pas si c'est passé aussi xD) Tout ça pour dire qu'il va falloir encore du temps - et donc des chapitres xD - avant qu'ils aient la possibilité de tenter quelque chose. Si leur détermination aura tenu jusqu'à là.

* * *

><p>Chapitre Trois : <em>Aide unique infinie :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Pour sa première expérience, celui qui pouvait voyager entre les mondes décida de sortir le grand jeu. Mesure de précaution : si son test échouait et que tout était détruit, il n'aurait pas à regretter de ne pas avoir pu faire changer d'univers un être humain. C'est ainsi qu'à l'aide de son pouvoir, il transféra le soi d'un monde parallèle dans le sien. Peu importe combien même cette expérience sema le désastre, il fut satisfait. Et ignorait - ignora - l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait créés. <em>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto, debout devant sa demeure, regardait les alentours avec suspicion. Quelques instants plus tôt, un bruit sourd et suspect avait troublé le presque silence de la cité, qui était plus un fond sonore formé de lamentations, de plaintes et de cris de souffrance qu'un calme plat. Le trouble qu'avait semé cet événement dans les habitudes de la ville aurait pu s'arrêter là, s'il n'y avait eu ce bruit d'explosion, à peine quelques secondes plus tard.<p>

Le père de l'adolescent, méfiant, l'avait aussitôt chargé de surveiller leur frêle habitation. Personne n'avait jamais osé les attaquer, de peur de leur condition physique, mais la prudence était une vertu incontestable dans leur environnement. Qui savait ce qu'un homme pouvait faire avec l'énergie du désespoir, après tout ? Personne n'osait y penser, surtout dans la cité où sévissait la loi du plus fort.

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs observait la rue sale et désolée dans laquelle il habitait depuis une dizaine de minutes désormais. Jugeant que le danger - s'il y en avait eu un - était passé, son visage reprit son enjouement naturel. Il s'apprêtait à tourner le dos à la ville lorsqu'un mouvement, au coin de la dernière maison de sa ruelle, attira son attention.

Scrutant ce lieu avec un nouveau sérieux, il finit par remarquer un adolescent aux mèches couleur châtain avancer dans sa direction. Cela aurait pu paraître parfaitement normal et ne pas occuper son esprit plus longtemps. S'il n'y avait pas eu une autre personne dans les bras du nouveau venu, que celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir des difficultés à porter, d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Yamamoto se fit étonné. Stupéfait, même, avant qu'un grand sourire prenne place sur sa face. En presque dix ans, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un en aider un autre à avancer. Aider ? L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette pensée. Son père le lui avait déjà expliqué maintes et maintes fois, avec cette voix attristée que son fils lui détestait. L'aide n'existait pas en ce monde. Seulement l'entraide, l'échange de services égaux. Et encore, ces faits étaient rares, si rares...

Les deux personnes qui s'approchaient de sa maison devait avoir conclu un accord, comme lui-même l'avait fait avec son paternel, et se connaître depuis bien longtemps pour être capable de se faire confiance à ce point. A moins que l'un des deux ait menacé l'autre, et qu'encore une fois, la loi du plus fort démontrait toute son étendue.

C'était les seules explications possibles. Du moins était-ce ce que Yamamoto cru, jusqu'au moment où il reconnu la personne portée. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui parut alors impossible, surréaliste. Il devait être en train de rêver. Un rêve assez étrange, en passant. Ou alors, il avait raté un épisode complet de ce qui s'était passé dans le quartier aujourd'hui. Ce devait être la véritable solution. Car ce dont il était sûr, c'est que jamais Gokudera n'aurait accepté d'être transporté de cette manière.

Et pourtant, ses yeux ne faisaient que lui dévoiler la vérité.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes auparavant, les dynamites du gardien de propriété aux cheveux gris avaient explosé sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Mais l'intrus aux pupilles orangées en avait eu le temps, lui, et Gokudera en avait eu la confirmation lorsqu'il avait été projeté, non pas par le souffle de l'explosion, mais par des bras humains.<p>

La vague d'énergie l'avait ensuite écrasé contre le sol, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur due à sa cheville. La poussière avait envahi son champ de vision, l'empêchant même d'apercevoir l'articulation blessée. Il avait tenté de se relever, ne réussissant qu'à modestement s'asseoir, et avait toussé plusieurs fois avant d'arriver enfin à se repérer. L'adolescent avait alors vu émerger du brouillard une silhouette qui s'était hâtivement approché de lui.

Les iris orangés, toujours animés d'une incroyable volonté, semblaient inquiets. Gokudera n'avait pas bougé pour autant, le visage figé dans une expression de stupéfaction absolue.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, avait-il lâché, sous le choc.

L'orange s'était envolé des yeux de son vis-à-vis, laissant une expression de confusion sur la face de celui-ci. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris n'avait cependant pas prêté attention à ce détail, trop perturbé. Le désarrois de son interlocuteur s'était rapidement changé en inquiétude, une nouvelle fois.

- Tu... Tu vas bien ? avait hésité Tsuna, de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Il fallait dire que le visage de Gokudera, complètement déboussolé, ne l'avait pas rassuré.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, avait répété le jeune aux cheveux gris, totalement abasourdi.

Son regard s'était fixé sur son camarade aux pupilles dont la couleur originale avait refait surface. Gokudera semblait perdu, dépassé par les évènements.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? avait-il demandé, finalement.

Tsuna aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais il s'était demandé si ses raisons étaient si justifiables que cela, au final. Il aurait pu répondre "Parce que tu es mon ami." ou quelque chose dans le genre, ce qui aurait été totalement vrai, mais... Le problème était que l'adolescent aux cheveux gris était un parfait inconnu, qu'il venait de rencontrer quelques minutes plus tôt, et pas de la meilleure des façons, il fallait l'avouer. Non, décidément, percuter quelqu'un n'était pas le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance, s'était désolé l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Gokudera avait coupé net ses réflexions, exprimant tout son désarrois face à une situation qui lui avait paru jusque là plus qu'improbable.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi, alors que je suis condamné à crever ici, affamé et assoiffé, incapable d'avancer ? Pourquoi -

- Je vais te porter, avait alors déclaré Tsuna, sans chercher à comprendre l'origine de son étrange idée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux gris aurait juré avoir vu un éclat orangé traverser les pupilles de son interlocuteur à ces mots, un bref instant. Et ce court regard avait parlé. "Je ne t'abandonnerais pas." Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, tentant d'assimiler les récents événements. Il avait fini par renoncer à comprendre dans l'immédiat, remettant sa vie entre les mains de son vis-à-vis sans hésitation.

Alors que l'ex-intrus, ou plutôt son sauveur, s'approchait de lui pour le soulever, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son âme de sourire et ses mots de franchir ses lèvres. Il s'était incliné.

- Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant !

Gêné, Tsuna s'était arrêté dans son geste, des rougeurs montant sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de l'agissement étrange de son camarade. Il l'avait seulement aidé, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, non ? Bon, d'accord, il lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie, mais... Il n'avait pas à presque se prosterner devant lui, tout de même ! Surtout que cette situation était horriblement embarrassante... Non ?

- Ce... Ce n'est pas la peine, Gokudera-kun ! avait-il bégayé, en levant les mains et les secouant sous l'emprise de la gêne qui colorait son visage.

Mais son vis-à-vis avait ignoré sa remarque ; intentionnellement ou non, cela Tsuna n'en savait rien.

- Ma loyauté sera sans faille ! avait proclamé l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, relevant la tête.

Son regard était empli d'une si grande détermination, devenant presque effrayante, que son interlocuteur avait préféré ne pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour la démontrer. Un peu apeuré par ces yeux qui le fixaient avec tant d'émotions, Tsuna n'avait pas osé raisonner Gokudera plus longtemps ni refuser sa volonté.

- D'a.. D'accord... avait-il bégayé.

Il avait ensuite soulevé le gardien de propriété aux cheveux gris, tant bien que mal. Voyant que, sous son poids combiné à celui de ses divers explosifs, son porteur s'essoufflait rapidement et qu'il hésitait sur la direction à prendre, Gokudera avait décidé d'intervenir.

- Vous pouvez m'emmener chez l'autre abruti, avait-il déclaré sans aucun préambule, avant de continuer en voyant l'expression perdue de son sauveur. Je vais vous indiquer le chemin.

Ce fut ainsi que fut formé l'étrange binôme qui progressa avec difficulté vers le restaurant de la famille Yamamoto, car c'était bien du fils du gérant dont Gokudera voulait parler.

Concentrés dans leurs tâches – le premier porter l'autre sans le faire tomber ou tomber tout court ; le second réfléchir et assimiler ce qui venait et était encore en train de lui arriver –, aucun des deux adolescents n'avaient vu que le ciel, de son gris habituel, avait viré au noir. Le vent s'était également levé, plus fort qu'à la normale.

La tempête, ayant retrouvé son ciel, approchait. Ne manquait plus que la pluie pour qu'elle éclate enfin.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto observait, mi-étonné mi-curieux, mais d'une façon positive, l'étrange binôme avancer dans la rue en direction de sa maison. Renonçant à comprendre pourquoi Gokudera était ainsi porté - réfléchir n'était pas son point fort, de toute façon, bien que les éléments extérieurs ne semblaient pas l'avoir réalisé -, il s'avança vers eux.<p>

- Yo, Gokudera ! s'exclama-t-il avec naturel, un grand sourire s'étalant sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de croiser le gardien de la propriété qui leur fournissait la nourriture ; aussi, il était plutôt joyeux de cet évènement. Dans la cité délabrée, personne n'avait vraiment le temps ou l'envie de converser avec ses semblables, ce qui attristait un peu l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Ainsi, le fait de voir Gokudera l'enjouait, car, bien que les répliques de son interlocuteur étaient presque exclusivement des insultes ou menaces, il pouvait véritablement discuter avec quelqu'un.

- Je pensais pas que t'accepterais un jour qu'on te transporte comme ça, continua-t-il insouciamment, toujours avec son sourire rayonnant.

Gokudera se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu reconnaître Yamamoto les yeux bandés. Il n'y avait que cet idiot décérébré pour prendre la situation actuelle aussi à la légère. Ne pouvait-il décidément pas comprendre qu'il y avait un problème ? L'adolescent aux cheveux gris commençait déjà à être énervé. Après tout, ce type lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs, avec son caractère d'imbécile heureux. Il tenta cependant de garder son calme, ne voulant pas faire tomber celui qui le portait tant bien que mal ou aggraver sa blessure.

- Je peux essayer de te porter, moi aussi ? demanda alors innocemment Yamamoto.

Le gardien de propriété aurait pu se demander si son interlocuteur ne le faisait pas exprès, s'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis aussi longtemps. Mais Gokudera ne chercha même pas à se poser la question, trop irrité. Et il craqua, sous les yeux de Tsuna, qui observait le nouveau venu avec timidité, n'osant pas lui parler. La patience n'était pas vraiment son fort, à vrai dire...

- Espèce d'abruti ! On est pas en train de jouer ! Je suis blessé, je te signale !

- Ah, désolé, s'excusa Yamamoto en souriant encore une fois.

Il passa une main derrière sa tête, un geste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était gêné. Ses paroles eurent l'effet l'inverse de celui voulu, et l'adolescent aux cheveux gris perdit totalement son calme et s'agita encore plus. Il sortit de nouvelles dynamites de ses poches et menaça son camarade aux mèches noires.

Malheureusement, Gokudera n'était pas debout, au sol, mais bel et bien dans les bras de Tsuna qui peinait à le porter. De ce fait, ses mouvements firent perdre l'équilibre à son porteur, qui essaya de pas tomber, tout en gardant son camarade dans ses bras. Peine perdue. Yamamoto voulut les aider. Son intervention ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Le père du jeune aux cheveux noirs, resté dans leur maison, s'apprêtait à aller prévenir son fils que ce n'était plus la peine de surveiller les environs, lorsqu'un vacarme se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Inquiet, il se jeta immédiatement sur leur modeste porte et fonça littéralement dehors... Pour se retrouver face à une scène assez insolite.

Trois adolescents étaient à terre devant sa demeure, de la poussière volant autour d'eux. L'adulte reconnu parmi eux son fils, qui rigolait gaiement. Face à lui se trouvait Gokudera, énervé comme à son habitude, semblant crier sur Yamamoto. Le visage du troisième, par contre, lui était inconnu, mais à son expression, l'homme devina facilement qu'il essayait de raisonner l'explosif gardien de propriété.

Le père sourit face à ce spectacle. Malgré le probable conflit, les trois jeunes semblaient plus heureux que toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu croiser depuis une dizaine d'années, oubliant momentanément dans ce conflit presque amical leurs problèmes. L'adulte les regarda faire, amusé par leur comportement.

Autant Yamamoto s'était relevé ; autant l'adolescent dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ne semblait pas vouloir changer de position. Le gardien de propriété voulut également se mettre debout pour faire face à son '"adversaire".

- A... Attends, Gokudera-kun ! s'exclama précipitamment le jeune aux cheveux châtains en le voyant faire, assez fort pour que l'adulte puisse l'entendre.

Mais son camarade ne l'écouta pas. Et le sourire de Tsuyoshi se fana. Celui de Yamamoto en fit de même.

L'adolescent aux mèche grises avait tenté de se relever. Avant de retomber au sol en faisant une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa jambe gauche. Le restaurateur n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita vers eux.

- Gokudera, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement de mécontentement, avant de fusiller du regard son articulation blessé.

- Foutue cheville ! marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose, avant de répondre à l'adulte. Ouais, je crois...

Le père de Yamamoto ne fut pas dupe.

- Tu t'es foulé la cheville, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Ouais... répondit son interlocuteur avant de baisser la tête.

A cet instant, Tsuna vit un éclat de tristesse passer dans le regard de Yamamoto, avant que celui ne fasse de même que Gokudera, brisant le contact visuel. L'adulte soupira de découragement et se tut comme les deux autres.

Tous les trois savaient ce que cela signifiait. Dans cette ville, la moindre faiblesse entraînait la mort, souvent lente et douloureuse. Ne plus pouvoir marcher sans sauter à cloche pied était un handicap phénoménal. Le gardien de propriété avait été condamné dès l'instant où il s'était fait cette blessure. Il avait perdu la faculté de se déplacer. Dès que cela serait appris, il perdrait son travail. Et ensuite, commencerait sa très longue agonie avant qu'il ne décède, affamé et déshydraté.

- Mais... essaya Tsuna, qui avait compris leurs pensées. Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'aider ?

Ce fut le père de Yamamoto qui lui répondit, clairement attristé.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, petit... Dans ce monde, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains baissa la tête, et l'adulte continua.

- Même si c'est ce que tu désires le plus au monde, peut-être importe qui tu es, tu ne peux t'occuper d'une autre personne que toi. Tu ne peux prendre à ta charge la nutrition d'un autre. Personne dans ce monde n'en a la capacité. Regarde autour de toi, petit. As-tu déjà vu une seule personne ne pas se plaindre, ne pas souffrir de la faim ou de la soif ?

Gokudera frappa le sol avec son poing, énervé contre cette chose qu'il ne pouvait contrer. Ainsi, sa vie allait se terminer de cette manière. Il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère, mais aussi à lui-même. Il avait décidé de ne jamais abandonner. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

- Les seules personnes qui se sont essayées à en aider d'autres sont mortes en premier. Tuées par ceux qui avaient compris que la nourriture n'allait pas tarder à manquer suite au Grand Cataclysme. Ou alors assassinées par leur faim, après avoir distribué toutes la nourriture qu'elles possédaient.

Tsuna ne le savait que trop bien. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui c'était passé, il y a dix ans de cela. Les évènements avaient été gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, bien qu'il n'avait que cinq ans lors des faits. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé. De ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le père de Yamamoto fixa le sol avec insistance, tandis que son fils regardait Gokudera manifester sa rage en frappant la terre.

- Désolée, petit... murmura l'homme.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne savaient s'il adressait à Tsuna, au condamné ou bien tout simplement aux deux.

_Pitoyable... Il n'y a pas d'autre mot_, ricana une voix dans la tête de l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains, avant d'éclater de rire, puis d'essayer de se calmer pour reprendre. _Que t'avais-je dit, mon petit Tsunayoshi ? Tous tes efforts sont vains ! _Et le rire de la voix reprit, clairement moqueur.

L'adolescent refusa cette vérité. Il sentait que s'il abandonnait maintenant, il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Il avait déjà fait des erreurs. En avait payé le prix. N'avait pas suivi ce que lui dictait sa raison, sa conscience... Et il l'avait toujours regretté. Tsuna ne s'estimait pas digne d'avoir une deuxième chance, après avoir perdu tant d'êtres chers. Et pourtant, il avait survécu.

Non, il ne referait pas les mêmes fautes une autre fois. Il avait pris sa décision, peut importe à quel point elle lui serait douloureuse. Il protégerait ses nouveaux amis, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il les aiderait le nombre de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il avait déjà réussi à sauver la vie de Gokudera, alors pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas à nouveau ?

Tsuna se releva, sous le vague regard d'incompréhension du seul adulte présent. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il se planta devant son camarade aux cheveux gris. Yamamoto le regarda, avec cette lueur attristée, désespérée dans les yeux qui lui allait si mal.

Gokudera leva la tête, le visage baignant d'une expression qui déchira douloureusement le cœur de la personne debout. Plongeant son regard dans celui de ce dernier, le gardien de propriété fut surpris de ne pas y trouver l'éclat de désolation qui brillait pourtant dans les pupilles de tous. Sa nouvelle émotion ne le perturba pas plus d'une seconde, avant que le poids du monde et de sa mort proche ne l'enserre à nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à baisser la tête une fois de plus, lorsque que Tsuna fit un geste plus significatif que toutes les paroles du monde.

Il lui tendit la main. En souriant.

* * *

><p>Posté sur derrière un abri délabré aux alentours, une personne épiait la scène avec des jumelles, étonnamment en très bon état. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage au dernier mouvement de l'adolescent.<p>

Décidément, ce gamin était plus qu'intéressant.

* * *

><p>En écrivant la fin de ce chapitre, je me suis fait peur. J'étais tellement à fond dans ce que je faisait que lorsque j'ai fini, j'ai eu l'impression que mon histoire m'avait drainé toutes mes émotions xD !<p>

Vous pouvez remarquer qu'à nouveau quelqu'un s'est incrusté dans mon chapitre, à la toute fin. Cette fois, c'était prévu ! Enfin, pas vraiment, en fait... xD Ledit personnage, dont je vous met au défi de deviner l'identité, devait arriver à l'origine beaucoup plus tard et pas de cette manière-là, mais finalement, c'est mieux comme ça^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je remercie encore tout ceux qui lisent et commentent cette fiction ! Merci^^

A la semaine prochaine,

Tsuki~


	4. Frères adoptifs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Dédicace : **Mika~ Viendras-tu un jour lire cette histoire ou dois-je continuer à dédicacer cette fiction à une personne qui ne le sait même pas xD ?

**Rating :** T

**Notes - parce que les "s", c'est le bien xD : **

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre a été publié plus tôt que d'habitude, vendredi soir. Ceci pour une raison très simple : à partir de quatre heures du mat' demain matin - heure Française, pour ceux qui habiteraient dans un autre fuseau horaire - je ne suis plus chez moi, et ce, jusqu'à dimanche soir, très tard. Et comme j'ai annoncé publier le week-end, et que nous y sommes, je le fais maintenant. (Et c'est là où je me demande sérieusement pourquoi je me justifie, alors que vous devriez plutôt être content de ce fait xD.)

- Le seul véritable point notable de ce changement est que je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes qui restent dans ce texte, au lieu de m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes potentielles. Parce que cette fois, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps pour une correction approfondie et je me suis donc contentée d'une simple et rapide relecture. Donc, veuillez m'excuser pour les erreurs qui ont échappé ) mon regard... Je mettrais la version vraiment corrigée du chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, ou en même temps que le chapitre suivant =)

- Sinon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la barre de déplacement de la page de ce chapitre est plus petite. En premier, parce que ce chapitre est plus long^^. Et en plus, j'ai dû couper une des parties prévues au montage et la reporter à une autre fois parce que ces idiots de personnages parlent trop xD ! Non, je n'ai strictement rien contre eux. C'est seulement moi qui suis incapable de contrôler ce que j'écris xD.

La deuxième raison est un très court bonus, écrit à l'origine dans le chapitre, mais que j'ai enlevé car l'ambiance devenait un peu trop joyeuse pour le contexte -' Finalement, comme j'avais tout de même envie de vous le faire partager, j'en ai fait un Omake^^

La troisième cause de cette longueur sont mes commentaires qui n'en finissent pas xD. D'autant plus que cette fois, je les ai concentrés en fin de page, comme les réponse aux reviews.

- Merci encore de lire cette histoire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira^^ ! Bonne lecture =) !

* * *

><p>Chapitre Quatre : <em>Frères d'adoption :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il apparut rapidement que l'humain transféré n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Ou plutôt, l'ombre de son créateur. Un corps presque translucide qui aspirait toutes les flammes de détermination du monde. Celui qui pouvait voyager entre les mondes en fut satisfait. Bien que l'autre n'avait pas ses pouvoirs, ni même de conscience, il lui restait cette volonté qui le caractérisait : tout anéantir, tout inhaler.<em>

_- Biakuran-sama, vous êtes tordu._

_Le monstre multidimensionnel rit. Mais il restait encore une chose qu'il ignorait – ignora. Un simple grain de poussière sur son chemin, qui allait tout bouleverser._

* * *

><p>Lorsque que Yamamoto et son père avait découvert le problème qui menaçait son existence, Gokudera avait senti le poids de leur monde peser sur ses épaules plus que jamais. Dans un autre contexte, dans un autre univers, avant le Grand Cataclysme, sa foulure n'aurait rien été de plus qu'une blessure passagère guérie après plusieurs semaines à marcher en béquilles. Mais ici, une simple coupure pouvait entraîner la mort en s'infectant. Ne plus pouvoir marcher était une sentence terrible.<p>

Avant, il y avait des choses appelées médicaments. Maintenant, comme tout le savoir accumulé dans les années précédent la catastrophe qui avait ravagé leur monde, ils avaient disparus, s'étaient envolés des mémoires. En voulant à tout prix survivre, les hommes étaient en train de s'assassiner eux-mêmes, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris en était persuadé.

Coup fourbes, vols, agressions, cris d'agonie, meurtres était leur nouveau quotidien. Et à chaque fois, de plus en plus d'humains disparaissaient. Par rapport à la population présente juste après les évènements de dix ans auparavant, le nombre d'êtres n'avait pas réellement baissée. Sauf si l'on regardait au niveau des naissances. Combien de bébés, d'enfants n'ayant pas une décennie avait-il aperçu depuis ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que leur nombre était très faible.

Il lui était déjà rare de croiser des adolescents comme lui. La moyenne d'âge devait tourner autour de vingt à trente ans. Soit les personnes qui étaient assez âgées lors du Grand Cataclysme pour survivre par eux-mêmes. Au-dessus de ce nombre, les hommes concernés n'avaient plus longtemps à vivre. En y réfléchissant, le père de l'idiot décérébré était un vieillard. Et dire qu'une douzaine d'années plus tôt, l'espérance de vie de chacun était supérieure à quatre-vingts ans dans de nombreux pays... C'en était tellement ironique que ça en devenait presque drôle.

Gokudera savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, malgré la mort de sa mère. Et cette fortune s'était révélée sous la forme du père de l'abruti. Ce dernier, constatant son caractère, l'avait engagé pour garder son terrain de culture, faisant fi des dizaines de volontaires bien plus costauds qui s'étaient proposés histoire d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Peut-être était-ce cette éclat de révolte, mais aussi cette lueur qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre et découvrir au fond des yeux du petit garçon de sept ans qu'il était qui l'avait convaincu ?

Néanmoins, il s'était toujours demandé comment il avait pu s'en sortir aussi facilement alors que tant de personnes souffraient après avoir tout tenté. Après tout, il n'avait fait que percuter et s'énerver sur le petit Yamamoto alors qu'il ne se remettait pas du décès de sa mère pour que sa vie retrouve une lumière. Gokudera avait toujours été persuadé, aussi, qu'un jour il lui arriverait un malheur si grand qu'il compenserait le bonheur de ces dernières années. Ce monde n'était plus capable donner. Seulement de prendre, d'arracher les maigres possessions des êtres qui s'accrochaient à la vie à sa surface.

Lorsqu'il s'était tordu la cheville, il s'était dit que tout cela n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il payait enfin le prix de sa fortune. Mais quand l'adolescent en face de lui l'avait sauvé de ses propres explosifs, il n'avait plus su que penser. Que voulait cet univers, à la fin ? Néanmoins, le poids des tourments de l'immense cité s'était progressivement rabattu sur ses épaules, appuyant de plus en plus fort. Et la douleur à son articulation semblait hurler qu'il était condamné. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir une pancarte l'indiquant au-dessus de sa tête.

Cependant, il avait continué à tenter de résister, à s'agripper au maigre espoir que lui avait donné les orbes orangées. Pitoyable et inutile. Il l'avait compris dès le moment où l'idiot décérébré avait réalisé son état et en avait perdu son sourire. La discussion qui s'en était suivi n'avait fait que conforter cette idée. Mais il y avait pourtant ce garçon, qui continuait à vouloir faire quelque chose, avec une volonté dérisoire face à celle de l'univers. Pauvre fou. Tout ceux qui avaient une détermination étaient tous trop naïfs pour comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire mis à part survivre ou plus assez lucides pour s'en rendre compte.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette main lui était tendue ? Pourquoi y avait-il ce regard ancré dans le sien, mélange d'une tristesse nostalgique, d'une culpabilité insoluble, d'une résolution profonde ? Pourquoi l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains semblait-il autant savoir ce qu'il faisait ? S'était trompé quelque part ? Avait-il cru quelque chose de faux tout ce temps ?

Il était perdu. Encore une fois. Une fois de plus. La personne en face de lui semblait avoir un don pour chambouler même ses convictions les plus intimes. Et tout cela avec seulement quelque gestes, quelques mots.

A cet instant, Gokudera réalisa l'ampleur et l'étendue de ce que cela signifiait. Ces actions, ces paroles... Il venait de comprendre comment des choses aussi simple avait pu le perturber à ce point.

Parce qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de tout changer.

Ainsi, cette force qui pourrait modifier jusqu'aux règles de leur monde se trouvait en chacun d'eux ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il avait seulement envie de rejoindre son camarade. De se battre contre les lois de leur univers à ses côtés. Alors, il attrapa la main, faisant la promesse de suivre éternellement le garçon aux cheveux couleur caramel dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Ignorant que ses croyances seraient à nouveaux remises en question le jour d'après.

* * *

><p>Quand il avait tendu sa main, Tsuna était sûr qu'il faisait était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Un long silence avait suivi son geste. Les émotions de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris s'étaient succédées dans ses yeux, se bousculant à une vitesse telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à les lires. Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle ne se démarque de toutes les autres.<p>

Une détermination brûlante, brillant en réponse à la sienne.

La main tendue sentit bientôt une de ses camarade l'attraper. Tsunayoshi sourit, avec une sincérité rare et si chaleureuse qu'elle en était presque incroyable. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, cela n'étonna aucune des personnes présentes sur les lieux.

- Merci, se contenta de dire son camarade à terre, mais ses lèvres étirés suffisaient à prouver ses émotions.

Ou du moins, il ne put parler plus car le troisième adolescent présent s'exclama à l'intention de ce dernier, un sourire à nouveau sur ses lèvres :

- On dirait que tu t'es fait un ami, Gokudera !

Le jeune aux cheveux gris se demanda un instant si l'autre idiot ne le faisait pas exprès, avant de finalement laisser tomber toute réflexion en le voyant rire, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que cet abruti ne comprenait pas dans cette situation qui allait inévitablement amener des problèmes conséquents ?

Le père de Yamamoto, lui, était resté muet face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Les paroles qu'il avait vaguement entendu de l'intérieur de sa demeure avant d'en sortir pour trouver les trois adolescents lui revinrent en mémoire. Ainsi, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avait porté Gokudera jusqu'à la maison, surement d'après les indications de ce dernier. Et ça, c'était déjà incroyable. Les émotions qu'il avait lues dans les yeux du gardien de propriété, lui d'habitude si froid, si agressif, si aigre envers les autres et le monde ne l'avaient pas aidé à se remettre du choc.

En huit ans, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur son visage. Un tel sourire sincère sur ses lèvres. Même son fils semblait avoir totalement retrouvé cette joie qui lui était si caractéristique et qu'il voyait disparaître au fil du temps, sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que soit. Le plus extraordinaire dans cette histoire était le soulagement du visage du bienfaiteur inconnu lorsque Gokudera avait attrapé la main qu'il lui tendait, et la panique dans ses gestes et ses paroles lorsque le jeune aux cheveux gris menaçait de sortir ses dynamites.

Qui était donc ce garçon, qui, en l'espace d'une demi-heure, venait de remplir de gaité les yeux des deux adolescents qu'il chérissait, les considérant tous les deux comme ses fils ? Il l'ignorait, mais s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'aider. Peu importe si l'aide conduisait à la perte dans ce monde.

Ce qu'ignoraient l'adulte et ses deux fils - dont l'un des deux ne savait toujours pas qu'il était considéré ainsi, par prévention de l'une de ses habituelles explosions - était les sentiments de Tsunayoshi vis-à-vis de la situation.

Autant il était heureux d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose, soulagé de voir la lueur désespérée des yeux de Gokudera s'être atténuée au profit d'une volonté, bien qu'effrayante, autant une part de lui demeurait totalement paniquée. Vu de l'extérieur, il avait surement l'air joyeux des événements et peut-être même confiant en l'avenir, mais intérieurement, c'était une autre histoire. Bien sûr, sa gaité n'était pas feinte ; il était réellement content des faits récents. Néanmoins, malgré les apparences, Tsuna ne maîtrisait absolument rien.

Il était tout simplement comme figé par la panique, ne pouvant que pressentir les problèmes qui allaient encore lui tomber dessus.

Comment allaient-ils faire ? Et où aller loger Gokudera ? Et la propriété, qui allait se charger de la surveiller ? Comment réagiraient les autres quand ils s'apercevraient de la blessure de son nouvel ami ? Et si quelqu'un essayait de les attaquer ? Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ?

Non, il devait rester calme. Respirer et se focaliser sur autre chose. Comme on lui avait si souvent répété.

Bien sûr, il ne regretterait jamais son geste, il le savait. Mais même, dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré ? Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour arriver à se retrouver dans des embrouilles pareilles, se désola-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à sa naissance pour avoir aussi peu de chance ?

Remarquant finalement son air un peu paniqué et désespéré, ses deux camarades, alors en train en se disputer à leur manière, réagirent.

- Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de problèmes ! déclara l'adolescent aux mèches grises en s'inclinant. Si vous voulez, je peux...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit au loin tandis que Yamamoto lança une proposition qui redonna un peu d'espoir au jeune aux cheveux châtains.

- On peut héberger Gokudera à la maison, si c'est ça qui te gène ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire rassurant du point de vue de Tsuna.

Le père acquiesça avec ce même étirement des lèvres, ce qui acheva de lui rendre espoir. Il n'avait peut-être pas tant de souci à se faire à propos de cette histoire. Ce fut alors qu'une voix retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Alors tu étais là, petit frère !

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tôt, un groupe de maison plus loin, deux personnes marchaient côte à côte, un air inquiet sur le visage, dans une rue de taudis tous plus délabrés les uns que les autres. Les autres passants, où plutôt ceux qui étaient assez stupides pour perdre leur énergie à marcher sans but, ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Après tout, une bonne majorité de ces personnes n'avaient plus l'air d'être vraiment lucides.<p>

Quant à ceux qui étaient avachis devant leurs demeures, ils fixaient le vide sans aucune émotion, comme si le désespoir ambiant avait volé à leur traits toute chance de s'animer à nouveau. Les seuls qui avaient vaguement observé les deux marcheurs n'avaient eu pour seule pensée que le lendemain, la ville aurait perdu deux vies de plus. La famine était telle que les êtres qui se mouvaient n'en avaient jamais plus pour longtemps, mis à part ces fichus gardiens de propriété.

Le plus grand de ceux qui avançaient sur le sol sale laissait courir son regard sur les constructions qui menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout instant, une lueur de tristesse brillant dans ses yeux. Il le reporta ensuite sur le fouet à sa ceinture, qui lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il devait rester vigilant à chaque instant, pour finalement observer l'horizon grisâtre. A partir de quel moment leur monde avait-il commencé à s'écrouler ? Il ne savait pas. Il aimerait tant y remédier. Ou au moins, pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et que le regard de Fûta, son petit frère adoptif encore enfant à qui il tenait la main, cesse de voir ces horreurs. N'y avait-il vraiment aucune autre solution que d'attendre encore et encore cette mort cruelle qui les faisait tant souffrir en prenant son temps ?

Le monde agonisait. Mais était-ce réellement lors du Grand Catclysme que tout s'était effondré ? Ou plutôt, quelques jours plus tard, lorsque des dizaines de cadavres avaient commencé à s'échouer sur les plages, rejetés par leur nouvel et unique océan ? Ou alors, quand il y avait eu cet homme, qui avait parlé à chacun au travers de tout appareil électronique encore fonctionnel, leur expliquant très clairement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour eux et leur univers, avant de disparaître, un étrange sourire aux lèvres ? Il ne savait pas, encore une fois. A moins que ce ne soit un peu des trois...

Il était persuadé qu'en s'y mettant tous ensembles, ils auraient pu subsister. Si chacun s'était entraidé dès la catastrophe. Maintenant, il était bien trop tard. Plus aucune autre issue autre que la destruction totale et définitive ne subsistait.

Il secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux blonds, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Ah, là, là... Que dirait son autre petit frère s'il savait qu'il commençait lui aussi à penser ainsi ?

Son visage reprit une expression plus sérieuse. Il s'était promis de protéger les deux. Il leur avait promis qu'il veillerait sur eux. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait failli.

- Dis, Dino-nii ? fit alors le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Oui, Fûta ? répondit-il.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va revoir Tsuna-nii ?

La voilà. Son erreur. Le blond se mit à regarder loin devant lui, laissant s'écouler un instant. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, avec cette volonté qui était commune à leur petite famille construite à partir de rien.

- On va bientôt le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas, annonça-t-il en se penchant pour ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune, qui lui sourit en voyant l'éclat de détermination dans ses pupilles.

Il avait juré de s'occuper de ses deux petits frère. Il leur avait promis. Alors il retrouverait Tsuna, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Il ignorait alors que sa persistance allait être récompensée, et ce, extrêmement rapidement. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la tête du concerné apparut dans son champ de vision.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il entendit la voix, Tsuna, alors assis, la reconnu aussitôt. Après tout, il connaissait son propriétaire depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même plus la première fois où il l'avait vu. L'adolescent se retourna vivement, oubliant momentanément Gokudera qui menaçait de sortir ses dynamites au jeune aux cheveux noirs quelques instants plus tôt.<p>

- Dino ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre mouvement qu'un enfant se jeta sur lui, le renversant.

- Tsuna-nii ! cria le petit garçon.

- Fûta ? demanda inutilement le concerné, surpris.

- Dino-nii et moi, on se faisait du soucis ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que tu as disparu ! proclama le plus jeune, en agitant les bras pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Mais apparemment, on s'inquiétait pour rien, termina Dino avec un sourire. Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser !

Les yeux de Gokudera se firent menaçants, ce qui n'étonna pas Yamamoto. Le gardien de propriété n'appréciait pas vraiment la compagnie d'autres personnes, en particulier celle des plus vieux que lui. Son père et l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains étaient les seules exceptions qu'il avait jamais connu à cette règle.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? interrogea le jeune aux mèches grises presque agressivement.

Voyant que les deux autres personnes à côté de son petit frère semblaient se poser la même question, quoique plus posément, Dino répondit avec le sourire assuré que Tsuna avait toujours admiré.

- Je suis Dino, répondit-il. Et vous avez sous vos yeux mes deux petits frères adoptifs, Fûta et Tsuna.

- Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, se présenta le père avant de désigner à tour de rôle les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Yamamoto Takeshi, mon fils, et voici Gokudera Hayato.

Le blond acquiesça, tandis que du côté des adolescents, les réactions furent plus originale.

- Alors, comme ça, tu t'appelais Tsuna ? demanda le jeune aux cheveux noirs, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Tsunayoshi Sawada, en fait, répondit le concerné avec un sourire mal assuré en s'asseyant plus correctement, tandis que Fûta se mettait à côté de lui.

- Donc, ce sera Tsuna ! s'exclama son interlocuteur en faisant de même.

- Ne décide pas ça comme ça ! s'énerva alors Gokudera, qui ne supportait apparemment pas que l'on fasse du tord à celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Ce qui évidemment, fut suivi d'une réplique de Yamamoto qui redoubla sa colère. L'échange dégénéra vite du côté du gardien de propriété et l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se retrouva une nouvelle fois en train d'essayer de l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un, tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour mériter ça.

Les deux adultes, bien plus sérieux que les jeunes, entamèrent à côté une conversation qui amena bien vite le restaurateur à parler des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler à Dino.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, confia le blond à propos de Tsuna lorsque son interlocuteur eut fini de lui conter toute la situation, un sourire sur les lèvres comme ce dernier.

- Ce petit est incroyable, déclara Tsuyoshi. D'où lui vient toute cette... Motivation ?

Il avait hésité sur le dernier mot, comme ce que chacun d'entre eux aurait fait en temps normal. Détermination et volonté étaient des mots presque tabous, que personne ne prononçait jamais, sauf pour insulter quelqu'un. Ils étaient devenus des synonymes de folie, de faiblesse.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit très sincèrement Dino, adoptant un visage plus sérieux.

L'autre dut paraître un peu étonné et sceptique, car il se justifia quelques secondes plus tard.

- En fait, j'ignore ce qui s'est réellement passé. Tsuna a toujours été quelqu'un de bien, mais je n'ai lu cette... raconta-t-il en hésitant aux noms imprononçables. Disons, émotion sur son visage qu'après la grande catastrophe.

Les termes de "Grand Cataclysme" suscitaient beaucoup de peur, et des bruits courraient sur le fait que celui qui les prononçait verrait sa vie se remplir d'horreur plus grandes encore que celles dans lesquelles ils vivaient continuellement. A tel point que le malheureux regretterait son ancienne existence.

- Mais en voyant le visage sombre qu'il a abordé la seule fois où j'en ai parlé, j'ai préféré ne pas insister.

Dino prit sa respiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à conter une longue histoire dont il ne s'était toujours par remis. L'expression bienveillante du père de Yamamoto lui donna le courage de se lancer.

- Quelques jours avant que le monde soit ébranlé, j'étais parti en Italie avec des amis. J'étais ensuite revenu au Japon, juste à temps, apparemment... Cinq minutes après que l'avion dans lequel j'étais se posa, tout fut dévasté. Il me fallut ensuite une demi-douzaine de jour pour le retrouver. Je le connaissait depuis sa naissance, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression interrogative de son ainé.

Le blond respira un grand coup une nouvelle fois. Ces jours avaient été horribles, comme pour tous les survivants. Les proches, les amis, les connaissances de chacun étaient morts en masse, sans que personne ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

- Quand je l'ai finalement aperçu, il était sur une montagne de débris, couvert de sang. Il y en avait trop pour que ce soit seulement le sien.

L'homme en face de lui fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pour le moment pas en quoi cette histoire différait de tous les drames causés par la grande catastrophe qui avait dévasté leur univers, ni comment ces évènements auraient pu conduire à l'apparition d'une Volonté. Tsuyoshi, bien qu'il ne le prononçait pas, respectait ce mot, si chaleureux.

- Je sais qu'on peut croire que c'est la quasi-destruction qui est la cause de ce fait, mais plusieurs choses m'ont indiqué le contraire. Les maisons à côté de la sienne étaient encore debout, alors que plus hautes et moins résistantes. Pillées, certes, mais encore debout. Et le sang sur Tsuna était trop frais pour que cela date d'aussi longtemps, bien que trop sec pour être tout récent. Et puis...

La voix de Dino, pourtant toujours si classe aux yeux de ce qui prenait la peine de s'attarder sur lui, vacilla. Il tenait bien trop à ses petits frères.

- Et puis, tenta-t-il à nouveau. Il y avait... Le visage de mon petit frère, lui toujours si expressif, dénudé d'émotions...

Le blond secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

- Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il s'est jeté sur moi sans que je n'aie pu esquisser un seul geste et a fondu en larmes... Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il a dit à ce moment là, mais il m'a semblait qu'il avait répété plusieurs fois quelque chose comme "Ce n'est pas vrai...". Et quand il a fini par se calmer et relever la tête, il y avait cette flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux. Pour ne plus jamais s'éteindre. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Mais depuis, Tsuna a toujours fait tout son possible pour aider le maximum de personnes.

Comme pour conclure son histoire, il désigna l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains qui partageait la nourriture qu'il avait obtenu un peu plus tôt avec sa camarades.

- Il n'y a en pas deux comme lui ! Je suis fier d'avoir un petit frère comme lui ! s'exclama alors Dino, un grand sourire étirant à nouveau ses lèvres.

- En tout cas, il est le bienvenu dans ma maison, répondit son interlocuteur, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du récit.

-Tsuna, tu t'es fait des amis vraiment sympathiques ! fut la réponse du jeune homme aux mèches blondes, qui se tourna vers son frère d'adoption.

Une demi-heure plus tard et trois légumes et demi partagés entre les six, un repas auxquels beaucoup d'habitant rêveraient de plus en plus d'accéder, Dino et les deux enfants sous sa protection décidèrent de retourner dans leur demeure délabrée. Le ciel, déjà plus sombre que d'habitude, commençait à noircir en vue de la nuit qui approchait. Et se déplacer dans l'obscurité n'était pas réellement conseillé, si l'on tenait à la vie, combien même le plus vieux des trois était armé d'un fouet.

- Ils forment vraiment une drôle de famille, ne put s'empêcher de dire Yamamoto en les voyant s'éloigner.

- Tu l'as dit, Takeshi ! confirma son père.

- Tch, fit le troisième avec sa mauvaise volonté habituelle.

- Rentrons, conseilla alors l'adulte. Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester ici avec cette obscurité, surtout pour toi, Gokudera.

La seule réponse de concerné fut un détournement de tête.

Lorsque ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, l'un clopinant, les deux autres marchant, un silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la rue. Les seules personnes présentes dans la rue ne le remarquèrent même pas. Personne ne se souciait des autres. Et puis, de toute manière, le monde compterait bientôt des nouveaux morts. Personne ne pouvait être heureux dans la cité. L'un des citadins avait même cru voir de la volonté dans les pupilles des fous qui avaient défié l'univers.

Le ciel était presque noir au-dessus de leur tête. Mais comme, à chaque fois, au moment où ceux qui avaient encore la foi en la météorologie seraient sûrs qu'il pleuvrait, l'éternel gris reviendrait.

Sauf que ce jour-là, le monde en avait décidé autrement. Une goutte d'eau tomba au sol, pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

Cela aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle. Ce ne fut pas.

* * *

><p>Bonus : <em>De qui Yamamoto (Takeshi) tire son caractère... <em>

(A placer dans le chapitre avant l'arrivée de Dino)_  
><em>

En regardant les trois adolescents s'agiter, l'adulte se dit que même si leur monde était sans pitié, même si le jeune aux cheveux gris ne survivrait peut-être pas le temps de sa guérison, même si tout pouvait basculer en un instant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses deux enfants, bien que l'un ne le soit que par une adoption qu'il avait lui lui-même décidé, étaient heureux en cet instant. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Enfin, heureux...

- Hiiiiie ! Gokudera-kun ! Pas la dynamite !

- Je vais te tuer, abruti de décérébré !

- Ah, désolé, Gokudera !

- Tu l'as fait exprès, batard !

- Hiiiiiie ! Au secours !

Tout était relatif, dirons-nous.

* * *

><p>Voilà les réponses aux reviews ! Et même pour ceux qui ne sont pas concernés, je vous conseille de les lire, car me connaissant (Heureusement que je me connais, d'ailleurs xD ! Manquerait plus que ce soit le contraire Oo !), ils vont aussi contenir mon commentaire de fin de chapitre^^<p>

_Eysetadeysta :_ - Je suis rassurée que tu aimes beaucoup le dernier chapitre, parce qu'il m'avait posé de nombreux problèmes et que je l'avais modifié je-ne-sais-combien de fois avant d'atteindre sa version définitive... Je suis contente de voir que ça a été utile^^

- Quant aux explications de Tsuna en hyper-mode... On en apprend un peu plus sur son passé dans ce chapitre - ce qui n'était évidemment pas prévu, à l'origine xD - mais je suis loin d'avoir tout dévoilé ! Il te faudra donc attendre un peu avant d'avoir une réponse complète à la question =)

- Au sujet du mystérieux individu, même s'il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre ni dans les premiers, il était là, et il sera encore là un bon moment sans que je ne rajoute de précisions. Car vu les personnages du manga, un seul mot de travers de ma part et son identité sera dévoilée... D'ailleurs, je vais donner un indice à tous : il n'est sûrement pas dans les personnages potentiels à qui vous croyez. (Bon d'accord, mon indice est pourri xD !) Merci pour ta review, en tout cas=) !

_Tsubaki I :_ - Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'à chaque fois, tu remarques les efforts que je fais pour créer un monde qui tienne la route, pour garder la cohérence des caractères, pour retrouver les liens entre personnages du manga dans un contexte différent^^

- Bon, Mukuro n'est pas là cette fois, mais il y a dans ce chapitre une allusion à un personnage dont tu parlais dans ta review du chapitre deux... Je te laisse le trouver xD J'espère que là aussi, j'aurais su respecter leurs caractères ainsi que ceux des nouveaux arrivants, parce que j'ai plus de mal avec certains que d'autres...

- A quels autres personnages penses-tu pour la fin du dernier chapitre ? En tout cas, à propos de Reborn, garde les yeux ouverts car il devrait - oui, parce que mon contrôle n'est toujours pas au point xD - passer dans le suivant ; et, si j'arrive à suivre ce que je veux, il sera assez visible. Normalement, le texte au-dessus a dû répondre en partie à ta question sur comment il vont faire pour Gokudera^^ Sinon, merci encore pour ta review^^

Et aussi, merci aux reviewers pour leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi autant !

Par contre, ne vous habituez par trop vite à la presque joie de ce chapitre. Parce que dans le prochain, le carnage, acte II, va commencer ! (Comprendre par là : Il va _vraiment_ se passer quelque chose, et ça ne va pas être très positif pour eux, ni pour le reste des survivants du Grand Cataclysme qui a ravagé leur monde.) En fait, je peux même dire que si je devais découper cette fiction en parties, ce chapitre-ci clôt la fin de la première, celle où tout est présenté...

A la semaine prochaine alors, et encore merci infiniment de votre lecture !


	5. Soirée pluvieuse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Dédicace : **Mika, comme pour toute la fiction ! Mais cette fois, je dédicace aussi ce chapitre aux trois revieweuses pour tous leurs commentaires qui me poussent à m'investir à fond dans cette histoire^^ !**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Note : **En fin de chapitre, cette fois^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre Cinq : <em>Soirée pluvieuse :<em>

* * *

><p>Lorsque la première goutte d'eau tomba au sol, personne ne la remarqua. Après, quelles étaient les chances de voir la chute d'un si petit objet, et d'entrapercevoir le minuscule cercle mouillé quand elle se termina, sur un sol sale et poussiéreux qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres ? Elles étaient quasiment nulles. Et encore, cette approximation ne prenait pas en compte toutes les habitations précaires au toits faits de tissus ou de tôles de la zone.<p>

Et pourtant, la perle liquide s'écrasa au sol, sonnant le début d'une première pluie depuis trois longues et trop sèches années. Ce nouveau temps signifiait la fin de la soif pour un temps plus ou moins loin et de futures bonnes récoltes. Avec un peu d'espoir, quoi qu'il fut banni en ce monde, l'on pouvait même attendre des légumes un peu moins flétris. Par cette simple goutte, sonnait le glas du commencement de nombreux évènements bénéfiques. Enfin, auraient dit certains.

Il allait enfin pleuvoir, non, il pleuvait enfin, après tant d'années de souffrance. Depuis le Grand Cataclysme, le ciel ne leur avait offert ses pleurs qu'à trois reprises, bien trop brèves. Mais en voyant les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient, il n'y avait nul doute des grandes quantités d'eau qui tomberaient cette fois.

Du moins est-ce ainsi que cela aurait dû se passer, dans la joie teinté d'un profond désespoir des habitants. Néanmoins, l'inattendu évènement se mua bientôt en un cauchemar. Le monde avait décidé d'exécuter une de leurs prières, celle de mourir plus vite, apparemment. A moins qu'il ne voulait encore multiplier la souffrance de ceux qui allaient survivre à cette nouvelle catastrophe, qui bien que faible par rapport à celle qui avait tout détruit, fut assez terrible dans ses proportions. Le matin, un nouveau jour s'ouvrirait en même temps que le rideau du deuxième acte de leur agonie.

De toute manière, cela ne ferait qu'approuver ce que pensaient la plupart des citoyens encore lucides : leur univers n'était plus capable que de prendre. Alors, à quoi bon souffrir encore une fois en croyant en une chose qui n'arriverait plus jamais ? A rien, auraient répondu la plupart d'entre eux.

Mais il existait encore quelques personnes capables d'espérer, malgré ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

><p>Au début, personne ne remarqua le nouveau phénomène qui s'abattait sur la cité - la douce et apaisante pluie. Ceux qui sentirent une goutte tomber sur leur main ou leur épaule levèrent la tête vers le ciel, pris d'un espoir fou, avant de se reprendre, car les miracles n'existaient pas. Et par extension, ceux qui commençaient à y croire n'étaient plus lucides et étaient les premiers à mourir. La seconde réaction des habitants, lorsqu'ils virent le sol sale se recouvrir de plus en plus de tâches sombres qui le teintaient en une couleur plus sombre, fut de se regarder les uns les autres, complètement dépassés. Cela n'est tout simplement pas possible.<p>

Pourtant, le ciel avait décidé de leur offrir une réserve d'eau inespérée. Et finalement, un cri hurla tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient, les sortant de leur torpeur. Plusieurs des citoyens tombèrent alors à genoux, incrédules et infiniment heureux. Oh mon Dieu, il pleuvait. Des larmes d'émotions se mirent à couler de leur yeux. Certains commencèrent à se faire mouiller par l'eau sans s'en rendre compte, regardant la voûte noire dans une expression de stupéfaction absolue. Ceux qui possédaient la plus grande capacité d'adaptation aux situations incroyables se hâtèrent d'aller chercher des récipients les plus volumineux possibles pour récupérer un maximum du liquide.

Et, sous les yeux de dizaines de personnes sous le choc de l'événement, de rares enfants se mirent à jouer dans les flaques nouvellement formées, un grand sourire aux lèvres, chantonnant une comptine que tous croyaient oubliée. Ils devaient être en train de rêver. Mais alors, que faisait chacun dans le même songe ? C'était la réalité, tous leurs sens leur soufflaient. Mais elle était aussi incroyable que si on leur avait annoncé qu'ils vivaient en réalité sur un animal gigantesque, endormi et mis en boule.

Lors du Grand Cataclysme, beaucoup s'étaient dit qu'ils cauchemardaient. Chacun avait vu tant de ses proches, des gens qu'ils connaissaient se faire engloutir, devenir des cadavres sans vie, qu'ils en avaient perdu la force de pleurer. Leur peine avait tôt fait de s'en aller, remplacée par un gouffre béant de désespoir. Ils étaient condamnés. Ils avait perdu la capacité d'imaginer le meilleur. Et pourtant, il pleuvait. Il pleuvait. Comment un fait si simple auparavant pouvait-il leur faire verser les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis si longtemps ?

L'eau tombée du ciel calmait les cœurs et en retirait les incertitudes et la lueur désespérée au fond des yeux de chacun sembla perdre du terrain. C'était un miracle ! C'était leur chance ! La foi les reprit progressivement, et rien n'aurait pu empêcher la joie de se répandre dans leurs âmes. Les gouttes venaient de plus en plus nombreuses apporter leur bonheur au dernier million d'hommes sur leur planète dévastée.

Dont chacun ignorait qu'une partie d'entre-eux entamait sa dernière nuit. Mais cela, ils le sauraient en temps et en heure.

* * *

><p>Gokudera regardait les nuages noircis et le liquide qu'ils déversaient d'une ouverture de la maison de Yamamoto. Il était allongé sur un matelas formé d'un empilement de couvertures, qui correspondait à un lit d'une très bonne qualité dans la cité. L'abruti et son père avaient sacrifié une partie de leur couchage pour qu'il soit installé le plus confortablement possible, avec sa cheville blessée. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris leur en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. A l'imbécile, en tout cas. Son paternel méritait peut-être cette faveur... Non, il n'y avait que son sauveur qui méritait sa reconnaissance !<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, le gardien de propriété ne faisait pas attention aux deux autres habitants de la maison, de l'autre côté de la seule pièce de la demeure, qui discutaient, assis sur leurs chaises de fortune. Un espace, qui était aussi l'allée de l'entrée, séparait Gokudera des autres. Juste entre ce dernier et l'allée vide, reposait deux autres amas de couvertures plus petits, mais qui étaient aussi des objets de luxe dans la cité, où plus de la moitié des habitants dormaient à terre.

Gokudera laissa son regard courir sur la tôle rouillée qui servait de murs avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre, car l'espace qui y avait été découpé représentait effectivement cela. Il se décala légèrement sur son étrange lit et replia un peu sa jambe opérationnelle. L'autre gisait sur le matelas de fortune, tendue.

Au dehors, une sorte d'euphorie avait pris les habitants. Le ciel était noir comme il ne l'avait jamais vu que très peu de fois depuis le Grand Cataclysme. En fait, lors de la dernière pluie, sa mère lui tenait la main. Et la lumière du jour qui continuait de décliner n'arrangeait rien à la sombre couleur.

Gokudera regardait l'étendue amèrement, ne comprenant plus grand chose aux loi qui régissaient leur univers. En quelques heures, il avait perdu la capacité de faire son travail, s'était tordu la cheville, avait failli mourir dans l'explosion de l'une de ses propres dynamites, avait presque été laissé à son agonie future ; mais il avait également rencontré une personne extraordinaire qui l'avait sauvé à deux reprises, puis avait découvert la famille de ce dernier et ils avaient dîné tous ensemble, comme si aucun poids ne pesait sur eux. Il avait toujours été persuadé depuis la mort de sa mère la fatalité de leur destinée.

L'univers enlevait, arrachait, torturait. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il tant donné en quelques heures ? N'aurait-il pas pu plutôt, gracier sa mère, le seul être mis à part ceux de cette journée à avoir été gentil avec lui ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi pleuvait-il dehors, comme si tout était si simple alors que pendant des années, tous avaient espéré ce moment ? Pourquoi, leur monde leur offrait-il tant de choses, au moment où ils n'y croyaient plus ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux gris se le demandait, alors que d'anciens souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire. Il se positionna totalement face à la fenêtre, tournant le dos aux deux imbéciles heureux. Il complétement perdu, ne comprenait plus rien. En si peu de temps, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées, ne laissant qu'un vide immense à remplir avec de nouvelles croyances.

Mais Gokudera était persuadé que s'il se mettait à avoir foi en quelque chose à cet instant, leur monde s'éclaterait à nouveau à les lui balayer. A la vrai dire, c'était la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr dans ce foutu univers. Avec sa résolution de suivre l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur caramel coûte que coûte. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à Tsuna. Au moins aujourd'hui, il avait gagné quelque chose. Et il avait bien l'intention de suivre sa nouvelle résolution et de protéger son sauveur, peu importe les conséquences.

Ses yeux s'emplirent à cette instant de la détermination et de la loyauté sans bornes qui effrayait Tsuna. Au loin, un certain adolescent frissonna. Voyant son grand frère le regarder avec un air inquiet, il le rassura, bien qu'il avait l'impression que le lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos pour son mental. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, se demandait-il, pas vraiment rassuré.

Gokudera ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, lorsqu'il su brusquement. Il ouvrit ses paupières vivement. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi leur monde leur donnait tant en cet instant. Il chercha le ciel du regard, l'interrogeant par l'intermédiaire de ses pupilles. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait arriver, non ? Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut soudain envie de rire, d'un grand rire ironique. Combien de fois s'était-il dit cela dans la journée ? Et combien de fois cela avait-il été vrai ?

Il espérerait seulement que la réponse au pourquoi à laquelle il avait pensé n'était pas exacte. Car sinon, tout allait très mal se passer. Et il doutait que leur pitoyable société puisse survivre à un nouveau chamboulement.

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. L'eau chutait du ciel à une vertige vertigineuse, s'écrasant avec violence sur le sol sale, provoquant des éclaboussures de boue. L'air était plus qu'humide, et n'importe qui ayant tenté de respirer une fois sous la pluie, la tête en arrière, aurait inévitablement aspiré plus de liquide que de gaz. De toute manière, un pas sous ce temps aurait suffit à mouiller entièrement une personne, aussi inévitablement que si elle s'était jetée dans la mer.<p>

Il pleuvait. C'était ce que chaque habitant avait toujours espéré depuis si longtemps. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelque chose à boire. Beaucoup avait supplié le ciel de pleurer, même très peu. Mais maintenant, ils auraient tout donné pour que cela s'arrête. Il en y avait trop. Il y avait trop qui percutait leur sol, creusant des centaines de milliers de petits cratères.

Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, avait-dit quelqu'un, il y a longtemps, lorsque les gens pouvaient encore réfléchir sans être assommé par le poids de leur désespoir. Et même si tous - hormis l'explosif gardien de propriété aux cheveux gris - avaient sûrement oublié cette phrase, personne ne pouvait plus ignorer la véracité de la maxime face à la situation présente. Un peu de pluie, c'était extraordinaire. Beaucoup, c'était la promesse de nombreux cadavres.

Sans compter la phobie collective de l'eau que nourrissaient les habitants depuis le Grand Cataclysme.

Gokudera, lorsqu'il avait découvert en lisant les livres rescapés qu'il existait un moyen de transformer le liquide de la mer en quelque chose de potable, s'était longuement interrogé sur les causes pour lesquelles personne ne l'appliquait. Ce fait aurait pu être dû à l'oubli total du savoir accumulé sur la longue période qu'avait duré l'humanité avant la grand catastrophe. Mais cela lui paraissait bien trop utile pour que nul être ne s'en rappelle. Si la méthode avait été complexe, il aurait compris. Cependant il suffisait juste de mettre au soleil de l'eau marine et de récupérer le liquide pur qui s'en évaporait à l'aide d'un objet plat placé au dessus du récipient le contenant.

A vrai dire, peut-être que trouver une chose de cette forme était rare dans la ville. Cependant, quelqu'un devait déjà l'avoir fait. Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les autres quand ils agissaient de cette manière. Et après, ils s'étonnaient qu'ils agonisaient sans pouvoir rien y faire. Pauvres idiots ! S'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de survivre un peu mieux. Ce monde était horrible. Et ses habitants se plaignaient encore et encore, sans voir les possibilités qu'ils avaient. Et il continuait à entendre des personnes affirmer qu'ils faisaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour survivre, mais que cela ne suffisait pas. Décidément, l'inintelligence était leur point fort !

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait finalement découvert que personne n'approchait l'immense étendue d'eau par peur. Peur de la mer, qui avait rejeté sur leurs plages des dizaines de cadavres dans les jours qui suivirent le Grand Cataclysme. Mais aussi peur de tomber sur un objet ayant autrefois appartenu à un proche disparut, car cela voudrait dire que la personne était morte noyée tel tant d'autres.

Tel un peu plus de cinq milliards de personnes, pour être exact. Et après, l'eau était un liquide précieux, magnifique et pur. Souillée de sang aurait plus convenu à la situation.

Toujours était-il que des milliers d'humains souffraient de la soif et que la bonne moitié d'entre-eux avaient peur de la mer. Et que l'autre partie ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence de cette étendue salée.

Un peu plus tard, Gokudera avait découvert par hasard que si certains l'évitaient, ce n'était pas par peur d'en voir surgir un mort, mais par peur de toutes les maladies qui devaient s'y trouver au bord du rivage. Cette explication avait été la seule qui l'avait réellement convaincu et la raison pour laquelle lui-même n'essayait pas de la transformer en eau potable - et subtilement meurtrière. Car, à partir du moment où l'on observait des personnes prendre des risques immenses pour avoir à manger, il y avait de quoi s'étonner à ce qu'une simple peur devienne une barrière.

Dans tous les cas, voir toute cette pluie tomber sur le sol avait ravivé les souvenirs ensanglantés des mémoires et avait ôté la dernière once de raison qu'il restait à certains. Plusieurs fous hurlaient ainsi dans la rue que c'était la fin du monde pour eux, la fin de ce qui avait été commencé dix ans plus tôt. Et malgré la démence de ceux qui courraient, trempés et tachés de boue, cette idée en avait fait frisonner plus d'un.

En plus du désespoir habituel, il y avait désormais cette peur dans l'air. Mais Gokudera savait que bientôt, ce nouveau sentiment serait aspiré par l'éclat qui brillaient dans les yeux de tous - sauf de l'incroyable adolescent aux cheveux couleur caramel. Foutu monde ! Pourquoi les torturait-il encore une fois, au lieu de les achever proprement ? A moins qu'il ne s'amuse à faire payer à tous la moindre once de bonheur qu'ils avaient pu avoir... Pourquoi chacun avait cru à la joie de la pluie, alors qu'ils savaient tous pertinemment que l'univers les laissait agoniser, augmentant quelques fois leurs souffrances ? Ils étaient décidément vraiment stupides, stupides...

Un bruit de pas s'avançant vers lui l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Gokudera se retourna, s'arrachant à sa contemplation de l'extérieur par la fenêtre. La tête d'un imbécile heureux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien apparut dans son champ de vision, s'avançant vers lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, abruti ? commença l'adolescent aux cheveux gris à sa manière, en se tournant à nouveau pour ne plus voir que le ciel presque noir.

A sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et posa lui aussi son regard sur la fenêtre. Après quelques secondes passées à attendre, ce qui l'énerva profondément, l'autre daigna enfin lui répondre.

- Tsuna... fit Yamamoto avec un sourire pensif mais si sincère qu'il en déstabilisa Gokudera, les yeux de ce dernier de nouveau en la direction de son camarade.

Le jeunes aux mèches noires secoua la tête, comme pour nier quelque chose et ses yeux se ravivèrent en retournant à l'instant présent.

- Je me demandais pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais ce n'est pas à la porté d'un idiot comme moi, apparemment, déclara-t-il finalement en passant une main sur sa nuque, clairement gêné.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore fois, à la limite de l'impossible.

- Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! s'exclama Yamamoto.

- Tch, évidemment, fut le début de la réponse à son affirmation. Ne me dit pas que tu en as douté !

- Non, bien sûr. Mais -

- Mais quoi, abruti ? s'énerva le gardien de propriété, oubliant apparemment qu'il aurait fallu que son interlocuteur arrive à parler pour lui fournir la réponse. Il est une personne extraordinaire !

- Oui, oui, calme toi, Gokudera.

- Je t'interdis de douter de lui ! hurla l'autre en sortant ses dynamites, tout en s'agitant sur le lit.

Le seul adulte de la pièce, assis sur son fauteuil, n'eut pour seule pensée deux choses : ses enfants avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Et il avait apparemment oublié des bâtons d'explosifs en en privant le blessé. Bon, après tout, il les récupérerait plus tard, ce n'était pas si grave.

Et l'adulte se replongea dans la lecture d'un des livres de Gokudera, que ce dernier stockait dans la demeure, et qui lui rappelaient tant de bons souvenirs. Ignorant avec l'attitude typique des Yamamoto qu'un certain adolescent ajouté à l'émotion colère et de la dynamite était aussi dangereux qu'une bombe nucléaire. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail après tout.

Non ?

Cependant, quelque chose de bien plus grave que cette menace potentielle planait au dessus de leurs têtes, aussi bien figurativement que littéralement. Une menace plus réelle. Et lorsque que retentit son premier coup, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris ne put qu'appréhender la suite, voyant ses craintes se matérialiser. En effet, le matin qui suivit cette nuit pluvieuse, le gong du début d'une nouvelle catastrophe sonna.

Symbolisée par le bruit retentissent du tonnerre.

Il s'étaient tous trompés. Il ne pleuvait pas.

C'était un orage.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre. Maintenant, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer ! *s'enfuit en courant*<p>

Hum hum xD

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que vous ayez un super chapitre et j'espère que c'est réussi^^ Par contre, excusez-moi, mais je ne suis plus en état de faire une quelconque réponse aux review ce soir - sauf si vous voulez un blabla incompréhensible ponctué de délires étranges de l'auteur xD !

La version corrigée correctement du chapitre précédent sera mise en ligne dans la soirée et les retour de commentaires demain dans la journée =) Ces deux modifications seront visibles par la barrière "Edit" placée en haut des chapitres concerné.

En espérant une nouvelle fois que vous ayez apprécié ! Et merci infiniment pour avoir lu à tous, et encore plus pour avoir commenté aux personnes qui l'ont fait ! Ça me motive vraiment^^

A la semaine prochaine (ou demain pour les réponses),

Tsuki~

**Annonce : **Si vous avez remarqué la disparition de la partie en italique dans ce chapitre, sachez que c'est normal. La partie de la petite histoire que j'y contais était terminée. Un sondage est disponible sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez voter ce que vous désirez voir apparaître à l'intérieur au prochain chapitre, c'est à dire le passé de plusieurs personnages (hormis celui de Tsuna et des personnes qui s'y rapporte car il sera compris dans les chapitres en eux-mêmes) ou l'histoire du Grand Cataclysme, si vous voulez qu'elle revienne^^


	6. Mauvais pressentiment

**[Edit : Correction + réponse aux review]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Dédicace : **Comme d'habitude, Mika ! Et à la nouvelle revieweuse ! (Il en faut peu, pour être heureux...~ xD)

**Rating :** T

**Note : **En fin de chapitre, cette fois encore^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre Cinq : <em>Mauvais pressentiment :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait un enfant. Un enfant qui contemplait la mort, le visage fermé. <em>

_ Devant lui se trouvait une carcasse de voiture. Des morceaux de ferraille étaient étalés tout autour, arrachés par la violence du choc. La partie principale était encastrée dans un mur, pliée comme lorsque l'on aplatit une bouteille d'eau minérale en plastique du goulot vers la base, avant de la reboucher pour faciliter son recyclage, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit cela. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas important. Il avait autre chose à penser. Comme cet arbre, ce cerisier aux fleurs roses florissant. Qui avait écrasé la voiture, déraciné par le mur qui s'était coupé en deux et dont les deux parties s'étaient écartées de manière à former un V autour du cadavre automobile._

_ Une jolie petite automobile rose, dont la couleur avait été choisie par sa mère. Contre un mur peint en cette même couleur, pour la seule et bonne raison que c'était le mur de sa maison – traditionnelle japonaise, cette fois selon les choix de son père. Dessous un arbre recouvert de la même teinte, l'arbre qui était visible de la fenêtre de sa chambre, de l'autre côté de l'enceinte de la maison. Dans ce tableau monochrome, il y avait cependant quelque chose qui clochait. Ce n'était pas la voiture, qui n'était qu'un détail sans importance. On peut toujours en racheter une._

_ Mais peut-on racheter une vie ? _

_ Accident. Perte de contrôle. Due à un simple caillou, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. _

_ "Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer." avait dit un monsieur en uniforme bleu, quand il l'avait vu sortir, indemne, de la carcasse. _

_ L'enfant lui jeta un regard noir. C'était un mensonge, une illusion. Il se mit à les haïr, soudainement. On ne peut pas racheter une vie. Il le savait. Ce que tentait de lui faire croire le policier ne rendrait la vérité que plus douloureuse au moment où elle éclaterait. Et alors qu'une tache rouge se rependait hors de la voiture et à côté, de deux corps sous une bâche ; alors qu'il vit les autres autour, des voisins, des passants, des proches de la famille, regarder la scène de l'accident les larmes aux yeux ou en pleurant, il prit sa décision. _

_ Ils étaient tous faibles. Des herbivores, comme le lui avait appris son nouveau livre, ce matin. Des herbivores qui se blessaient en refusant l'acception de la vérité et en s'enfermant dans des illusions. C'est pourquoi il deviendrait l'ordre, le carnivore, le destructeur de ces dernières. Et il mordrait les gens à mort, pour leur faire comprendre qu'on ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur une blessure, mais plutôt la laisser cicatriser et aller de l'avant._

_ Un léger sourire – le dernier avant très longtemps – fit bouger ses lèvres une fraction de seconde. Et du haut de ses six ans, il ne laissa qu'une larme rouler sur sa joue et tomber au sol. Depuis ce jour, plus aucune n'avait quitté ses yeux. _

_ Et lorsque le monde fut englouti par – s'effondra avec – une vive lumière blanche, il ne cilla même pas._

_Dans un autre lieu, mais un même temps, un certain voyageur inter-dimensionnel avait porté une friandise – un marchmallow – à sa bouche. Il pouvait presque voir un écran face à lui, fait de son pouvoir. Sur lequel était écrit une seule phrase :_

_« Transfert en cours. Statut : 18%. »_

* * *

><p>Dès le premier coup de tonnerre, la panique s'empara du dernier morceau de terre encore habité - et peut-être émergé - de toute leur planète. La situation, déjà critique, devînt incontrôlable. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau depuis des heures ; et déjà, la météo comptait de nombreuses victimes.<p>

Dans les rues devenues boueuses, ceux qui n'avaient pas pu trouver un abri sûr étaient trempés, grelotants. Leurs vêtements, ou du moins ce qu'il restait des originaux, étaient collés à leur peau, totalement mouillés. Parmi eux, certains s'étaient évanouis, et d'autres, en position fœtale, tentaient de conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il leur restait. L'hypothermie était partout, et personne ne pouvait y faire quelque chose. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que ceux restés à l'air libre qui avaient des problèmes.

Les maisons des habitants, sous cette pluie torrentielle, s'étaient distinguées en quatre types. Il y avait d'abord celles aux toits faits de tissus, efficaces contre le soleil, inutiles face aux pleurs du ciel, et dont les habitants s'étaient rapidement retrouvés aussi mouillés que s'ils étaient allés à l'extérieur. Ensuite se trouvaient celles aux plafonds en tôles mal empilées. Malheureusement pour leurs occupants, la plupart s'étaient écroulées sur leurs hôtes, les ensevelissant. A certains endroits, près d'édifices devenus des ruines, une couleur rouge bien trop reconnaissable s'était mêlée à l'eau de la pluie dans les flaques, les teintant légèrement.

La troisième catégorie, dont faisait partie la maison des Yamamoto, avait un toit en tôles également, mais correctement assemblé. Celle des amis de Tsuna était la mieux bâtie, indiscutablement, et cela pour une raison très simple. Un jour, Gokudera, ayant lu plusieurs livres d'architecture, avait remarqué l'instabilité de leur demeure. Son intelligence et les mains habiles de ceux qui le considéraient comme membre de leur famille - sans l'avoir mis au courant, évidemment - avaient fait tout le reste.

Le problème de ces habitations, cependant, était le vacarme assourdissant des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur la toiture en métal et résonnait dans les demeures. Mais cela ne pouvait malheureusement pas être évité, bien que les Yamamoto avaient essayé d'atténuer ce phénomène à l'aide de couvertures.

Finalement, les maisons les plus pratiques par ce temps demeuraient celles qui avaient été construites avant le Grand Cataclysme. Il restait ainsi quelques bâtiments en dur, à demi-dévastés et entièrement pillés, dans la partie centrale de leur île-monde, et donc de l'immense cité qui s'étendait sur toute sa surface. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce qui avait été autrefois une pièce que vivaient Dino et ses deux petits frères. Protégés de la pluie, et presque du froid car ils avaient barricadé les ouvertures, ils attendaient que ce cauchemar se termine. Et espéraient qu'ils y survivraient.

La nuit d'avant le début de l'orage, Fuuta avait réussi à s'endormir rapidement, blotti contre ses deux frères dans leurs couvertures posées au sol. Dino, quant à lui, avait plongé peu après dans un sommeil léger, peu reposant et sans rêves, entrecoupé d'une dizaine de réveils brutaux. Néanmoins, lorsque le premier coup de tonnerre ébranla leur monde, à l'aube, bien que le soleil demeurait totalement caché par les nuages noirs, il se réveilla définitivement.

Fuuta, enroulé dans les couvertures au centre de la petite salle démunie, gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna. Visiblement, l'ainé n'était pas le seul qui aurait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Le blond se redressa, s'extirpa du lit de fortune et frissonna un instant avant de poser son regard sur son autre petit frère, qui regardait l'extérieur à l'aide d'un trou pratiqué dans la tôle qui comblait l'espace d'une ancienne fenêtre. De là où il était, Dino ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une partie de son visage, mais cela suffit à lui confirmer ses soupçons. Tsuna n'avait probablement pas pu dormir du tout.

En se levant la veille, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains lui avait confié avoir un vague mauvais pressentiment, lointain. Sachant très bien que ces derniers ne lui arrivaient jamais pour rien, l'adulte - dans ce monde - l'avait noté dans un coin de sa tête. Aussi, lorsque le châtain avait disparu, dans la journée, il avait eu peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mais, quand il l'avait découvert, presque plus heureux que jamais depuis le Grand Cataclysme, il avait été soulagé et à la fois beaucoup plus angoissé. Si la cause de l'impression négative de son petit frère n'était toujours pas arrivée, il pouvait craindre le pire.

Et lorsque Tsuna lui avait confié que cette dernière n'avait fait que s'accentuer dans la journée, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, il s'était mis à redouter la suite des évènements. Les capacités de prédiction de l'adolescent étaient terribles. A tel point que Dino se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois que son petit frère avait senti l'arrivée de quelque chose de mal aussi vivement.

Deux jours avant la catastrophe qui avait dévasté leur monde, Tsuna s'était réveillé avec la vague impression que quelque chose de pas vraiment positif se préparait. Impression qui s'était renforcée toute la journée et le lendemain. Et la nuit avant celle de leur destruction, une formidable angoisse lui tiraillait le ventre, le terrassant et l'empêchant de dormir.

Dino se remémorait parfaitement du coup de téléphone que son futur petit frère lui avait passé, complétement paniqué, à quatre heures du matin - il le lui avait expliqué comment faire pour l'appeler. Le blond était alors en Italie, chez ses amis de là-bas, car bien qu'italien, il avait passé une partie de sa vie au Japon et y vivait régulièrement depuis quelques années. A ce moment-là, à moitié endormi comme lorsque l'on est réveillé au milieu de la nuit, il se demandait si, quelque part, il n'était pas encore à l'intérieur d'un rêve, et ne prit pas au sérieux leur conversation, au début. Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir, de ne pas croire les paroles d'un enfant de cinq ans qui avait l'air seulement victime d'un cauchemar ?

Tsuna avait annoncé qu'il fallait qu'il retourne avec lui, dans son pays, tout de suite. Quand Dino, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de cette demande, lui avait répondu qu'il finirait sa nuit de sommeil et qu'il arriverait ensuite, à l'autre bout du fil, Tsuna lui avait semblé désespéré, comme si du haut de ses quelques années, il savait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer avec son maigre vocabulaire.

Le châtain avait fondu en larmes en le suppliant de venir. Le blond, bien que persuadé qu'il avait seulement fait un mauvais rêve, avait finalement accepté, mais cela n'avait pas arrangé l'état de Tsuna. Par chance, il put obtenir une place dans un avion à destination du Japon immédiatement après son arrivée à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il était monté dans l'appareil, Dino se demandait encore pourquoi il était là, à l'intérieur de la machine volante, et pourquoi il n'avait pas seulement demandé au petit garçon aux cheveux châtains de réveiller ses parents, qui auraient pu le rassurer.

Mais il y avait eu cette intonation dans les paroles de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son petit frère. Cette intonation, la même que celle qu'ont les personnes qui voudraient faire quelque chose pour éviter une catastrophe, mais qui ne maîtrisent rien de la situation, car il n'ont aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avancent. Cette intonation suppliante et désespérée, qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans sa voix à son âge. Cette intonation, qui l'avait convaincue que Tsuna lui demandait de venir pour une raison bien plus grave qu'un cauchemar. Et Dino ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Au moment où son avion s'était posé sur le sol japonais, leur monde s'était effondré, ne laissant miraculeusement émergé des flots qu'une petite partie du pays sur lequel il se trouvait.

Le désormais adolescent aux cheveux châtains qui lui servait de petit frère adoptif lui avait sauvé la vie, ce jour-là.

Aussi, lorsque le pressentiment de Tsuna se faisait de plus en plus fort alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux après avoir rencontré la famille Yamamoto - y compris Gokudera sans son consentement - ; et lorsque qu'il leur avait dit, à Fuuta et lui, qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils se mettent à l'abri de quelque chose au plus vite, Dino n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et prenant le petit dernier sur son dos, il s'était précipité vers leur demeure. A intérieur de laquelle, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son jeune frère sentait son ventre se tordre sous l'angoisse. Quelque chose de mal allait arriver. De très mal.

Et en voyant l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains regarder le ciel, de plus en plus paniqué, et son expression s'assombrir lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, l'adulte blond n'avait pas regardé cette dernière avec bienveillance, comme chacun au début, mais avec méfiance. Il faisait confiance à Tsuna. Confiance qui lui prouva sa valeur quand il vit la pluie s'éterniser, encore et encore.

Alors, quand il s'approcha de lui en se levant, après le coup de tonnerre au loin, Dino ne s'étonna pas des cernes sous ses yeux, ni de ses épaules qui tremblaient presque imperceptiblement.

- Ça va s'arranger, petit frère, lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Fuuta.

Il n'en savait rien, en réalité, mais il espérait que cela puisse rassurer Tsuna. Malheureusement, malgré la voix chaleureuse de son grand frère, le plus jeune des deux ne se détendit pas et laissa ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur. Finalement, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains reporta son regard sur le blond, juste un instant, avant de retourner à son observation du ciel noir.

Le sang de Dino se glaça deux fois en moins de deux secondes. En voyant les orbes teintées d'orange de son vis à vis, synonyme de ce plus que sérieux si rare, reflet de ses sentiments profonds. Et en entendant sa réponse.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je le sens.

Une deuxième coup de tonnerre, plus proche - trop proche - fit écho à sa voix.

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Ce chapitre est court, trop court. Le plus court depuis le début, en fait. Je n'ai même pas mis la correction du chapitre trois. Et je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews la dernière fois. Et je n'ai pas le temps non plus d'y répondre maintenant. Tout cela pour une raison : travail scolaire, en deux mots. En fait, cette semaine, nos professeurs ont trouvé très amusant de nous surcharger, tous au même moment. Ce qui a donné, en résumé, une vingtaine d'exercices super longs, cinq devoirs maisons et à peu près sept contrôles. Mission suicide, quoi xD. D'autant plus que je n'étais même pas chez moi durant tout le week-end dernier. Et c'est ainsi que finalement, hier matin (samedi matin), j'ai entamé ce week-end sans qu'un seul mot de ce nouveau chapitre soit écrit. Et comme je suis toujours à droite à gauche les samedis et dimanches, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux que le texte d'au-dessus.<p>

J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même^^

Le chapitre de la prochaine fois sera beaucoup plus long (dans le genre du quatrième) et il se passera de nombreux événements essentiels à la suite de l'histoire. =)

Vous aurez aussi pu remarquer le retour de la partie en italique. J'attends vos impressions et merci à ceux qui ont répondu au sondage ! Comme promis, voilà le passé des personnages. Et l'on commence par un qui n'est pas encore apparu... Je suppose que vous n'aurez aucun mal à deviner son identité xD

Ma nouvelle semaine n'étant pas du tout chargée, vous aurez VRAIMENT vos réponses aux reviews demain, cette fois. Et je vous remercie infiniment aussi, de lire et commenter, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre correctement. Merci aux trois qui ont commenté le chapitre dernier.

Sinon, un défi. Biakuran, le vrai, l'unique, s'est glissé dans le chapitre quatre, à votre insu, dans la grande partie, sans que vous ne l'ayez vu quand vous l'avez lu, apparemment. Je vous met donc au défi de le trouver !

A bientôt,

Tsuki^^

**EDIT :** Les réponses aux reviews !

_Tsubaki I :_ (Attention c'est du trois com' en un xD !) Tout d'abord, je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à peu près garder le caractère des personnages, car je crois que c'est là toute la difficulté d'un UA. Ils n'ont pas le même passé, alors c'est dur de faire en sorte qu'ils aient le même caractère.

La raison pour laquelle Dino ne s'est pas encore cassé la figure en deux chapitres d'apparition te sera livrée au suivant. J'ai dû m'arranger un peu avec ça, d'ailleurs, car je le voyais mal se balader avec une dizaine d'hommes dans le monde de la fiction Oo. Ça aurait été... Vraiment trop bizarre xD. Je pouvais pas non plus supprimer sa capacité à faire tout n'importe comment des fois, ni le laisser comme ça en permanence (déjà qu'avec une cheville foulée, Gokudera est passé très proche de la catastrophe, imagine Dino si je le laisse faire xD). Bien que je suppose que tu commences déjà à comprendre la réponse à ta question, je la livrerais la prochaine fois^^

La méfiance de Gokudera envers les personnes plus âgées est un clin d'œil aux premiers tomes du manga, en passant =)

Finalement, comme tu as pu le remarquer, Reborn a disparu avant même d'apparaître (Traduction : Finalement, il était pas là xD). Mais le moment où je pensais le citer va finalement servir de bonus au prochain chapitre^^

Quant aux Shimon... En fait, il me reste déjà beaucoup de personnages dans le scénario prévu jusqu'à maintenant à faire apparaître. Et j'avoue qu'avant de recevoir ta review, je n'y avait pas réfléchi. Et que deux semaines plus tard, j'en sais toujours rien xD Mais s'ils devaient arriver dans la fiction, ça ne sera pas tout de suite, en tout cas^^ (Mais si je commence à faire arriver tous les personnages de la série, je crois que je vais plus m'en sortir xD)

Sinon, encore au niveau des personnages, aucune mort de l'un d'entre eux, même secondaire, n'est prévu pour l'instant. Mais on ne sait jamais... Quoique, pour tuer l'un d'entre eux, il faudrait que je m'arme de beaucoup plus de courage que ce que j'ai, parce que sinon, ça ne sera pas possible xD Bref, c'est à voir, encore une fois.

Gokudera, dont l'élément est la tempête, a pressenti son arrivée. Logique. Et je vais même te dire pourquoi Yamamoto n'a pas eu l'air de sentir celle de la pluie. En fait, ça lui est arrivé. Mais comme il n'avait pas plu depuis (très xD) longtemps, il n'a pas été capable d'associer sa sensation bizarre aux gouttes d'eau qui tombaient. Je devrais peut-être le préciser dans la trame, alors... Mais comment xD ?

Certes, il y aura des ressemblances dans le passé des personnages, mais en forme, ils seront tout de même à peu près tous différents^^

Et la semaine qui vient de m'arriver restera dans ma mémoire comme l'une des semaines à oublier à tout prix xD

Quant aux fautes, je crois que je vais aller me pendre, sur le coup xD. A moins que je saute par ma fenêtre. Mais comment j'ai pu publier "ça" Oo ? Du coup, j'ai relu tout mon chapitre, me suis horrifiée une bonne dizaine de fois (En fait, je devrais dire une cinquantaine xD), et voilà la version mieux corrigée^^ ! Ça devrait être mieux. (A la base. xD)

Avec Gokudera et l'habilité de Yamamoto et son père, je crois que tu n'as plu à t'inquiéter d'eux, sur le coup. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que leur maison sera détruite. Et encore, leur demeure cache encore bien des surprises xD

Et pour le pressentiment de Tsuna, il est dû à plusieurs choses. Qui te seront dévoilées au prochain chapitre^^

Quant aux clins d'œil, j'aime beaucoup en faire quand je peux, et cette fiction m'y oblige presque : les mondes parallèles sont tous différents les uns des autres, mais à la fois tous identiques, car ils descendent d'un seul et unique univers. Il est donc logique qu'on y trouve des choses semblables ! Et grâce à cela, je vois que tu as déjà deviné quelque chose sur le prochain chapitre, bien que tu ne sois pas au courant, à la base xD

En tous cas, merci pour tout tes commentaires ! =)

_Ann O'Neem_ : Bientôt... Bientôt tu sauras la vérité à propos de Lambo ! Quant à ton hypothèse que Biakuran est à l'origine du Grand Cataclysme, les parties en italiques (nouvelle version xD) devraient te le confirmer. Ou pas xD ? Merci pour ton commentaire^^

_Eysetadeysta_ : C'est vrai que vu comme ça... Mon côté sadique a dû s'exprimer sans mon consentement xD ! Pour le passé de Tsuna, le prochain chapitre devrait aussi te donner des indices. J'espère qu'il te plaira^^ Merci pour tes reviews =)

_Ulane_ : Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Super ! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fiction te plaît^^ Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot^^

A la prochaine fois, alors ! Et faites bien attention, car le personnage mystère du chapitre trois est de retour dans le sept^^ Saurez vous trouver son identité cette fois ?


	7. A nouveau des ruines

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Dédicace : **Je suis actuellement en train de me demander si cette partie sert à quelque chose, en fait xD. Sinon, je dédicace ce chapitre à la monstrueuse longueur à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, car je n'aurais jamais pu arriver à l'écrire sans la motivation que m'apporte vos commentaires, ou le nombre de passage sur cette histoire qui augmente dans les statistiques sur mon profil. Merci beaucoup^^**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T

**Note : **En moitié ici, en moitié après le chapitre^^

Bon, il faut que je vous prévienne avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture. Autant les deux derniers chapitres - notamment le six - étaient un peu plus courts, fait presque à la va-vite, autant j'ai passé ma semaine à plancher sur celui-ci. Et vous avez sous les yeux un monstre xD.

Plus sérieusement, je m'en voulais de vous avoir proposé des choses plutôt courtes ces deux dernières semaines, sans même prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews, alors j'avais décidé de m'y mettre à fond sur celui-là^^ Et vous avez désormais 6500 mots à lire xD J'espère vraiment que la taille de celui-là ne vous dérangera pas, parce qu'il est un peu long, du coup ^^' (J'ai même dû reporter le bonus...)

Ah, et aussi : je m'adule et me construit un temple dédié à moi-même s'il ne reste aucune faute, parce que y'en a forcément qui m'ont échappé; c'est pas possible autrement xD

Voilà donc le chapitre le plus long de cette fiction, en avance. Ce n'est pas le plus joyeux - je dirais même que c'est l'inverse, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre Sept : <em>A nouveau des ruines :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait un enfant. Un enfant qui, du haut de ses cinq ans, avait porté sur ses épaules le cauchemar de connaître l'atroce futur et de ne pas être cru par les autres. Et lorsque la lumière blanche, destructrice, avait sommé le début d'une catastrophe sans précédent, la fin du monde, selon les grandes personnes qui hurlaient dans le chaos ambiant, il n'avait pu que regarder leur univers s'écrouler. Irréfutablement impuissant.<br>_

_Et pourtant, il savait. Il avait tenté de les prévenir. Et ses parents lui avaient dit de se rassurer, que ce genre de choses n'arrivaient que dans les histoires. Cependant, une horrible certitude martelait son cœur, réduisant à néant les paroles de ses parents. Comme l'on sait que la Terre est ronde depuis plusieurs siècles, comme le ciel est en haut et la terre en bas, il savait que quelque chose de mal, très mal allait arriver. Il n'avait pas cherché à en douter, c'était une certitude._

_Mais papa et maman disaient toujours la vérité. Alors, ignorant son âme-même, il les avait crus, et s'était finalement endormi, la nuit où son horrible pressentiment l'avait fait angoisser au point de ne plus en fermer l'œil. _

_Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, un peu plus tard, à une heure où aucun enfant de son âge ne serait éveillé pour autre chose qu'un mauvais rêve ou une maladie. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir fait un beau songe, bien que sa poitrine se serrait un peu en y repensant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Son oreiller était mouillé - trempé de larmes - mais il ne fit jamais le lien. S'il avait su de quoi il en retournait... _

_Il venait de faire ses adieux à plus de cinq milliards de personnes au travers du monde, sans même les connaître. Parce qu'il était lié aux autres, au plus profond de son être, même s'il n'en avait aucune conscience._

_Et cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait eu la certitude que l'endroit où il était était le plus sûr, bien qu'il ne sache rien du danger qui les menaçait. Et que ses parents ne croiraient en rien à cette peur qui lui oppressait le ventre. Alors, il avait saisi le téléphone ; et lui, pourtant si incapable à retenir les choses habituellement, s'en était servi comme s'il avait passé sa vie entière à répéter cette action, et avait appelé une des personnes qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Et quand à l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur lui avait répondu qu'il viendrait, mais plus tard, il avait paniqué. Il n'y avait plus le temps. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi ensuite, cependant l'autre avait fini par lui affirmer qu'il arrivait. _

_Mais il le sentait, il était peut-être déjà trop tard._

_Certains avaient passé leurs derniers instants de joie à dormir paisiblement. Contrairement à l'enfant, qui les avait dépensés à attendre cet être cher à ses yeux, tournant en rond comme un fauve en cage, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il avait espéré, désespéré, pleuré, supplié même. _

_Jamais son lien avec les êtres, où qu'ils soient, quels qu'ils soient ne l'avait fait autant souffrir. Il était responsable. Il savait, et n'avait pu prévenir personne. Toutes les morts qui allaient se produire - il les sentait - allaient être de sa faute. _

_Et lorsque qu'une lumière blanche engloutit leur monde, sa dernière pensée fut que son ami n'était pas arrivé. Et en son être, des centaines de milliers de liens s'effritèrent et se brisèrent, se rompirent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que poussière. La douleur fut si vive que son cœur se calqua sur l'espace qui les avait entourés. Vide et blanc à l'infini._

_Dans un autre lieu, mais un même temps, une certaine personne aux cheveux de cette même couleur immaculée fit une grimace, presque imperceptible. Malheureusement, tout ce qui affectait le possesseur légitime d'un objet de la Trinisete, en particulier un de l'élément du ciel, peu importe la dimension, se faisait ressentir dans son corps, bien que très faiblement. Mais ce léger inconvénient n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait - allait - gagner. _

_Un sourire prit de nouveau place sur ses lèvres. Devant lui, l'écran, fait de son pouvoir mêlé aux plus perfectionnées technologies, affichait un nouveau chiffre._

__« Transfert en cours. Statut : 27%. »__

* * *

><p>Une lumière éclaira le ciel, au loin, un bref instant. Des gouttes tombaient par milliers d'immenses nuages noirs, qui recouvraient la voûte habituellement grisâtre. Un, deux, trois, quatre secondes. Et un bruit terrifiant déchira aussitôt le fond sonore formé par la pluie. L'orage était d'une puissance monstrueuse, et son étendue, tout aussi titanesque. Peu importe où l'on se plaçait dans la ville, il était impossible de distinguer autre chose que ce temps menaçant à l'horizon.<p>

Les habitants ne pouvaient lutter face à ce phénomène. Ils avaient déjà bien trop de problèmes sur les bras. La faim, qui faisait gronder les ventres de chacun. La soif, qui asséchait les gorges. Le froid, qui pouvait congeler n'importe qui en hiver. La chaleur, qui finissait par faire tourner la tête à certains. La maladie, qui prenait par surprise et décimait la population. Et surtout, la folie, qui menaçait à chaque instant. Alors, qu'auraient-ils pu faire contre ce monstre qui outrepassait toutes leurs protections, faisait s'écouler leurs habitations, et bientôt les foudroieraient sans pitié ? Rien, bien évidemment.

Foutus humains, qui s'étaient crus plus fort que tout, et maintenant, qui étaient tués par centaines dans l'une des catastrophes naturelles les moins meurtrières et dangereuses. Gokudera n'osait même pas envisager la possibilité qu'un tsunami ne leur arrive dessus ou que leur terre de refuge ne se mette à trembler sous l'effet d'un séisme. Car, dans ce cas-là, il ne resterait assurément plus aucune personne pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Ils étaient pitoyables, tous. Et le pire était sûrement qu'ils le savaient. Mais ils n'y pouvaient plus rien. Lorsque sa seule préoccupation est survivre, on vit au jour le jour, et imaginer le lendemain est inconcevable. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris lui-même, pourtant peut-être le plus préoccupé par la situation globale des humains survivants, n'avait plus jamais pensé à cela depuis que leur monde s'était effondré. Cependant, il avait fait une rencontre. Et en l'espace de quelques heures, sa perception de leur univers avait radicalement changé.

Après tout, il existait encore un fou qui croyait au futur. Alors pourquoi ne pas y croire aussi ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains n'était plus lucide ; c'était ce qu'auraient pensé tous les citoyens qui se seraient intéressés à son cas. Néanmoins, ce n'était ainsi que Gokudera le définirait. Car peu importe ce que l'on pouvait en croire, son sauveur avait toute sa tête. Et il était peut-être le plus sensé d'entre eux, finalement. Parce que ce n'était pas en se plaignant et en se disant que tout était déjà fini que l'on pourrait changer les choses. Et cela, Gokudera l'avait compris au contact de ce garçon dont il ne connaissait presque rien. Ou plus exactement, suite au rapport du récit de son grand frère, ce Dino, par le père de l'abruti ; dont il connaissait beaucoup de choses désormais, mais pas l'origine de la lueur dans ses yeux.

L'autre blond stupide avait déclaré qui lui même n'en savait pas la cause, mais que cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Tsuna, qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de très gentil et juste, malgré son apparence de peureux. En clair, il n'y avait que l'intéressé qui connaissait la raison pour laquelle une flamme si vive brûlait dans ses pupilles - du moins était-ce ce que tous croyaient. Gokudera était certain qu'en faisant rencontrer à chacun Tsuna, l'ensemble de la population pourrait reprendre courage. Qui aurait pu renier cette détermination si chaleureuse qui vivait dans ses yeux et semblait émaner de son corps entier ?

Mais leur foutu monde s'amusait visiblement à leur retirer tout espoir. Et cette orage n'en était qu'une preuve, bien qu'également la matérialisation de l'un des cauchemars des habitants. La lumière vive déchira encore une fois la noirceur artificielle de la matinée. Et le grondement menaçant qui la suivait en était toujours plus proche. Ce qui signifiait que l'orage, et son cœur, réduisaient à chaque seconde la distance entre eux et la cité - le décalage entre la vitesse du son et celle de l'éclat lumineux étant perceptible à de grandes distances. Jusqu'à ce que les deux phénomènes ne se rejoignent et ne fassent plus qu'un.

Et un éclair a la particularité de pouvoir en certaines conditions, toucher la terre, ou du moins le point le plus haut à sa surface. Et le métal a la particularité d'attirer l'électricité comme un aimant en attire un autre de charge opposée. Et les maisons des habitants avaient la particularité d'être les objets ayant la plus grande taille et d'être fait pour la majorité en tôles rouillées. Et la foudre avait la particularité d'être une décharge tellement puissante qu'à moins d'un miracle, il était impossible de s'en relever. Et lesdits éclairs se trouvaient désormais juste au-dessus de leur ville.

Et merde.

Leur monde n'aurait-il pas pu, juste une fois, arrêter de s'acharner sur eux ? Non, bien évidemment. Tuer des humains des toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables était décidément bien trop marrant ! Gokudera en avait presque envie d'en rire. Au point où ils en étaient, les maux pouvaient en faire un concours, du genre celui qui en massacrait le plus recevait le prix du premier meurtrier international. Avec un prix spécial pour celui qui aurait fait souffrir le plus ses victimes, bien sûr. Et il ne manquerait plus pour compléter ce tableau qu'un grand panneau avec indiqué : "Vous m'avez blessé, à mon tour de jouer !" et signé par la planète.

C'était si ironique. Et ils étaient si pitoyables.

Alors pourquoi, malgré tout, avait-il encore cette envie de s'accrocher et de se battre ?

* * *

><p>Pendant des heures durant, foudre, tonnerre et pluie s'étaient donnés le mot pour leur tomber dessus. Si bien que le cauchemar qui avait débuté aux premières lueurs du jour, malgré le fait que personne ne les aient vues, ne s'était essoufflé qu'en milieu d'après-midi. En temps normal, beaucoup auraient dû alors chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent, manquant horriblement de nourriture. Mais la faim n'était plus une priorité, elle avait été reléguée au second plan. Et seuls les habitants pouvaient comprendre l'étendue de la catastrophe que cela impliquait.<p>

Aussi, lorsque l'orage se calma, et qu'il ne demeura plus qu'une fine bruine servie par les mêmes nuages qui n'avaient pas changé de teinte, la première réaction de Tsuna fut de se jeter à l'extérieur, sans s'assurer que le danger était passé auparavant. Mais Dino ne pouvait lui demander d'attendre plus. Son petit frère avait utilisé tout le début de la terrible journée à faire des allers et retours entre la fenêtre et les chaudes couvertures, clairement angoissé. Il devait savoir, voir de ses propres yeux.

- Dino-nii ? fit la voix ensommeillée de Fuuta, qui se frottait les paupières.

Le blond sourit face à ce spectacle attendrissant, ne préférant pas penser à ce qu'il trouverait dehors pour l'instant. Le petit garçon châtain, ayant eu énormément de mal à dormir la nuit précédente, et effrayé par le grondement menaçant du tonnerre et les flashs des éclairs, était tombé comme une masse peu après midi. L'absence de bruit à l'extérieur l'avait apparemment réveillé.

- Oui, Fuuta ? répondit l'interpellé.

- Où est Tsuna-nii ? demanda le plus jeune, un peu moins enfoui dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Il est parti voir les dégâts de l'orage, annonça le blond avec un sourire.

Dino préférait restait évasif, voulant épargner le plus possible à l'enfant de voir les horreurs de leur monde. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, ce dernier voudrait sortir. Et qu'il ne pourrait lui refuser ce droit. Aussi, il ajouta :

- On ira le rejoindre quand tu seras debout, si tu veux.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait encore la capacité de faire.

Fuuta lui répondit par l'un de ses sourires éclatants dont il avait le secret. Autant celui de son autre petit frère redonnait espoir et courage, autant le sien apportait de la joie et de l'attendrissement. Mais Dino ignorait ce que Tsuna avait trouvé à l'extérieur, malgré ses doutes et appréhensions, et qu'il ne reverrait plus cette expression vraiment sincèrement sur le visage du plus grand des deux châtains avant un moment. Car l'adolescent, une fois dehors, était monté sur la partie réduite en morceaux - la branche de gauche - du bâtiment à demi-écroulé en forme de U qui encerclait leur demeure.

Le paysage qui était apparu sous ses yeux était digne d'un film de fin du monde.

Ruines. Ruines boueuses. Ruines calcinées. Ruines ensanglantées. Encore des ruines.

Autrefois, ou plus exactement la veille, des maisons délabrées s'étendaient à perte de vue. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus rien à certains endroits, et des portions entières de la ville avaient disparu, transformées en cendres à certains endroits. Plusieurs demeures tenaient encore debout, mais il pouvait deviner sans peine qu'une grande majorité d'entre elles n'existaient tout simplement plus. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, un cri déchirant se fit entendre, un peu plus loin, du côté des habitations en dur, dont quelques unes n'avaient pas résisté au passage de l'orage.

Agissant sans réfléchir - il ne voulait pas réfléchir -, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains s'y précipita. Il passa sans les voir devant des bâtiments écroulés, ou d'autres, entiers, où s'étaient regroupées pour s'abriter des dizaines de personnes. Sans s'en apercevoir non plus, il entra dans la zone qui rappelait le plus le temps d'avant le Grand Cataclysme, où les maisons étaient les plus conservées. Finalement, au tournant d'une demeure, il arriva devant l'endroit dont provenait le cri.

Et il s'arrêta net.

Son esprit se bloqua sur une image. Une image qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier immédiatement, sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

Oh, mon Dieu. Tout, mais pas ça.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes après Tsuna, ce fut un jeune adulte et un des rares enfants survivants qui sortirent de la même maison. Grâce à ses sens en éveil, ou plutôt à cause d'eux, Dino repéra immédiatement, par une ouverture, la ville à moitié en ruines alors cachée aux yeux de Fuuta par celles du grand bâtiment qui les entourait. Voulant protéger son petit frère de cette vue, le blond s'arrangea pour partir dans la direction où les demeures semblaient le moins délabrées, et suivit sans le savoir les traces de l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.<p>

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant des lieux à peu près entiers, dans lesquels beaucoup de rescapés s'étaient entassés pour se protéger de l'orage, le plus jeune ne fit aucun commentaire. Et l'ainé fut prit de colère envers ce monde injuste qui ne laissait pas le temps aux enfants de grandir et les confrontait bien trop tôt à des malheurs bien trop conséquents.

Et quand ils entendirent un grand cri, Dino ne pensa rien sur le fait que Fuuta lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la direction du bruit - il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Comme pour fuir l'image imprimée dans leurs rétines des flaques d'eau un peu trop rouges à certains endroits, ou celle où dans un bâtiment, se trouvaient de nombreux objets calcinés, néanmoins reconnaissables en tant que corps humains. Il ne dit rien également des larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux de son petit frère alors que ce dernier le trainait derrière lui en courant.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire, après tout. Mais il aurait tellement voulu préserver leur joie.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au même endroit que Tsuna, statufié en plein milieu d'une sorte de rue, et qu'il vit ce que ce dernier regardait, il eut envie de pleurer de rage et d'impuissance. Pourquoi ce monde s'acharnait-il ainsi sur ses habitants ? Pourquoi y avait-il cela, devant lui, qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien une scène qu'il avait déjà vécue ?

Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu que son plus vieux petit frère soit à nouveau confronté à ce qui le faisait si souvent cauchemarder, sans qu'il en ai conscience ? Combien de fois l'avait vu gémir dans son sommeil, clairement effrayé par ce qu'il avait désormais sous les yeux ?

Où était la justice, à la fin ?

Il ne le savait pas. Mais il aurait tellement voulu.

* * *

><p>Fuuta n'aimait pas la pluie. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, d'après ses réactions, que lui avait contées Dino, lors de la dernière fois où cela s'était produit. Et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de cette nuit cauchemardesque, seul l'un de ses frères était là. Il manquait Tsuna. Il avait posé la question et le blond lui avait répondu qu'il était allé dehors, avec un sourire. Quelque chose l'avait gêné dans celui-ci, mais l'enfant n'avait pas su dire quoi. Et quand l'aîné avait parlé de rejoindre l'absent, il avait tout de suite opiné de la tête. Tentant désespérément d'oublier à quel point il se sentait mal depuis son réveil.

Dehors, il n'avait pas vu vraiment les dégâts de l'orage, dans un premier temps. Mais lorsque Dino l'avait entraîné et qu'ils avaient commencé à avancer, il avait vu les abris où s'entassaient plus de personne qu'il n'en avait jamais vu en même temps. Et son cœur s'était serré un peu plus, les tremblements de ses épaules s'étaient accentués, et sa gorge s'était nouée.

Puis, ils étaient passés devant une ancienne maison calcinée, qui avait sûrement dû brûler, frappée par la foudre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré son attention. C'était plutôt les masses sombres, carbonisées, qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur. Des cadavres. Il en avait eu un haut-le-cœur et sa poitrine s'était compressée, son cerveau tentant de trouver la réponse à une question pourtant simple. Pourquoi ? Oh, pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Des larmes s'étaient mises à dévaler ses joues, le libérant de toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulées depuis son réveil. Mais la douleur s'accrut, irrémédiablement.

Et quand il avait entendu ce cri déchirant, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de craquer. Il ne voulait plus savoir, plus entendre, plus comprendre. Seulement disparaître et oublier. Il s'était alors mis à courir, tentant d'échapper à ses démons, emmenant avec lui son grand frère, dont il avait attrapé la main dans un réflexe de protection enfantin. Mais la vérité s'était imposée à lui, encore plus douloureuse, si cela était possible, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à côté de Tsuna.

Tsuna. Son frère, ordinairement si souriant et heureux, était figé. Il n'y avait nul désespoir dans ses pupilles, mais la lueur de détermination qui y résidait habituellement avait disparue. Ce qui signifiant que même lui avait été frappé. Même lui, à la volonté si chaleureuse, avait été blessé. Ce constat l'acheva.

Fuuta s'effondra, en larmes, s'accrochant à l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur caramel. Il voulait que ce cauchemar se termine, qu'ils disparaissent tous une bonne fois pour toute.

Car il n'y avait plus que cette solution, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>A la fin du déluge d'éclairs, le père de Yamamoto était sorti de sa demeure, comme tous les habitants qui osaient profiter de l'accalmie pour évaluer l'entendue des dégâts. Et comme une majorité d'entre eux, il se stupéfia. Mais peut-être pas pour la même raison. Bien qu'il découvrit le désastre environnant, il remarqua aussi que dans un périmètre d'une centaine de mètres autour de sa maison, toutes les constructions avaient été épargnées. La rue dans laquelle il vivait continuait un peu, intacte, des deux côtés, avant que la ville à demi-détruite, pleine ruines, de cendres - et, nul doute était possible, de morts - ne reprenne le dessus.<p>

Le paratonnerre que son fils et lui-même avaient fabriqué et installé grâce à l'initiative de Gokudera les avait protégés. Eux, mais aussi leurs plus proches alentours. Et alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer uniquement sur le positif de la situation, un sourire un peu triste prit place sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il pense à remercier son gardien de propriété. L'adulte regretta également d'avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, la veille, qu'avec une cheville foulée, l'adolescent n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Cela était peut-être la manière de penser de leur monde, mais ce n'était ne raison d'en faire sa propre pensée. Le jeune aux cheveux gris avait toujours été plein de ressources, et ce fait se voyait dans cette simple tige en métal, construite il y a trois ans.

Yamamoto et Gokudera se rendirent alors à l'extérieur de la demeure, le dernier s'appuyant sur l'autre tout en l'engueulant. Mais lorsqu'ils posèrent pied dans la portion de rue restante, et virent ce qui se trouvait autour, il se turent. Le sourire de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs vacilla un instant et se remit à sa place. Cependant, Tsuyoshi avait l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus faux et il baissa légèrement la tête à cette constatation.

L'explosif gardien de propriété, un bras autour du cou de son camarade pour se soutenir, en fit de même en découvrant le désastre. Yamamoto, s'il n'avait pas été autant perturbé, aurait pu entendre un léger "Foutu monde..." sortir de sa bouche.

Les trois habitants étaient restés ainsi, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gokudera, sortant soudain de sa léthargie, oubliant son articulation blessée, s'avance brutalement vers l'adulte et ne lui demande où se situait la maison de son sauveur. Et avant même d'avoir attendu la fin la réponse, il s'élança dans la direction désignée par le restaurateur.

- Attends, Gokudera ! Ta cheville ! s'exclama Yamamoto, avant de se tourner vers son père, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire.

- Suivons-le, déclara ce dernier.

Et se mirent à courir à la suite de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, qui n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête. En rapport avec un certain adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Néanmoins, ils ignoraient encore éperdument ce qu'ils allaient voir en le retrouvant.

* * *

><p>Tsuna était figé, le regard porté sur ce qui se trouvait droit devant lui, à quelques mètres.<p>

De grandes ruines lui faisait face, replendissant de douleur et d'espoirs brisés. Un empilement de murs effondrés, de meubles de fortune brisés, de rares objets personnels éventrés. Dont s'échappait un léger filet de liquide de cette couleur qui le hantait dans ses cauchemars. Cette couleur rouge, rouge sang. Et en haut, un enfant hurlait et pleurait.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il décryptait la scène, s'arrêtant aux détails. Dans un premier temps, il avait cru être triste pour l'évènement, pour la scène, parce que personne - il le croyait - ne pouvait rester insensible à cela. Mais alors qu'il fixait pour la troisième fois un reste de couverture ensanglantée dans le tas, dont tombait chaque seconde une goutte plus rouge que transparente d'eau, il se rendit compte que les bâtiment entièrement détruit l'hypnotisait, indubitablement.

Autour se trouvaient d'autres habitations, certaines dans le même état, d'autres à peu près entiers où s'entassaient des dizaines habitants, tous désintéressés de ce sur quoi l'adolescent posait les yeux. Le ciel, en haut, était toujours noir, et bientôt, il se remit à pleuvoir de manière plus forte, bien que faiblement par rapport à la nuit précédente. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains ne voyait rien de tout cela.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque la main de son grand frère se posa sur épaule, se voulant rassurante et consolatrice. Il ne cilla pas lorsqu'un enfant, Fuuta, l'enlaça sur le côté et enfoui sa tête dans ses vêtements, son corps tressautant sous les pleurs. Il ne fit rien lorsque la voix de Gokudera l'apostropha en hurlant alors qu'il accourait vers lui. Il n'entendit pas Yamamoto qui l'appelait et qui commentait l'attitude du gardien de propriété à sa manière, d'un rire inquiet et nerveux, et non moqueur, lorsque ce dernier s'écroula à côté de lui, sa cheville ne le portant plus.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsque les pas du restaurateur martelèrent la rue et s'arrêtèrent à leurs côtés. Il n'écoutait même plus les cris déchirant que poussait l'enfant, au somment de la montagne de débris, implorant sa mère de sortir du tas. Il ne voyait plus, il ne sentait plus rien. Face à lui se déployait une scène tirée de ses souvenirs qu'il tentait de refouler dans un coin de son esprit. Mais sa mémoire s'ouvrait, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, et les évènements d'un jour si particulier repassèrent devant ses yeux.

Une main. Un visage qui sourit. De la joie. Un bonheur infini. Une lumière blanche. Des perturbations. Une chaleur familière. Du réconfort. Un paysage apocalyptique. Du sang. Des ruines. Des gens. Des corps. Des pleurs. Panique. Faim. Soif. Peur. Peur. Encore peur. Désespoir. Rage. Larmes. Et l'enfant qui -

Non ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit de quelle semaine étaient tirées ces images, et la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait détourner son regard de la scène et se sentait si triste à sa vue. Il ne sentit pas, par contre, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes comme cette fois-là, ni l'une d'entre elles devaler sa joue. Le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux... Ce qu'il voyait... Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela lui rappelait trop...

_Étonnement ressemblant, n'est ce pas ? _fit une voix dans son esprit, clairement moqueuse, à propos de ces moments qu'il voulait oublier.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un choc, tant et si bien qu'une nouvelle fois, Tsuna ne se posa pas de questions sur l'origine de cette parole. Ce n'était qu'un problème superflu, à ce moment-là. Et pourtant, seul lui-même savait à quel point ces journées-là était liée à cette personne. Mais qui qu'il soit, il avait raison. Et la dernière barrière qu'il avait mise en place autour de ses souvenirs s'écroula, et ils déferlèrent en émotions.

Peur. Désespoir. Rage. Larmes.

Puis, la dernière chose qu'il fallait pour compléter le tout. L'enfant qui... L'enfant qui s'était avancé, à ce moment, alors qu'-

Non. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne devait pas y penser. Plus y penser. Il ne voulait pas vivre cela encore une fois.

Tsuna fit un pas, comme pour s'extraire de ces pensées qu'il refusait de tout son être. Mais cela ne fit que l'y enfoncer davantage. Ce dont il se rappelait de ces funestes jours l'engloutit encore plus. Et il ne remarqua pas la chaleur autour de son ventre qui disparu en même temps qu'il fit un autre pas, brisant une étreinte. Ni celle qui s'ôta de son épaule à un troisième pas. Et il s'arrêta à nouveau, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Les deux ruines de demeure étaient trop semblables. La situation aussi. Il ne manquait plus que -

_Il ne manquerait plus que j'arrive, et... Kufufufu..._ continua alors la voix et son possesseur, irréfutablement sadique, en toute connaissance de cause.

A ce moment, une autre phrase, prononcée une dizaine d'années plus tôt, refit écho à son oreille, se superposant avec celle qui résonnait dans sa tête. Une phrase hurlée avec tant d'amertume qu'elle aurait pu inhaler tout espoir. Une phrase qui mettait en évidence sa faiblesse. Une phrase vraie, au moment où elle lui avait été lancée. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ferait en sorte que ce ne soit plus jamais le cas.

Et Tsuna, secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, essuyant les larmes dont il venait de prendre conscience d'un revers de son bras, se reprit enfin. Et il avança, surprenant ses camarades qui en étaient incapables, accablés par la nouvelle catastrophe qui venait de leur retirer tout l'espoir qu'ils avaient osé gagner.

- Maman ! J'ai peur ! Aide-moi ! hurlait l'enfant, aux étranges cheveux noirs qui rappelaient un coupe afro, en haut du tas de débris.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains gravit les ruines lentement, voulant éviter le risque de tomber et de se blesser. Il arriva enfin au sommet, où pleurait le curieux petit bonhomme, aux habits qui ressemblaient énormément au pelage d'une vache. Tsuna lui sourit. Le jeune garçon se calma aussitôt.

- Tout va bien, je suis là, maintenant, murmura le plus âgé des deux avec cette voix qu'il avait vu son grand frère employer si souvent pour les rassurer, Fuuta et lui.

L'enfant face à lui le regarda comme s'il était un sauveur inespéré - ce qu'il était réellement, en fin de compte. Et des larmes, d'autres que les larmes de tristesse emplirent ses yeux.

- Je... Dois... Résister... fit-il, avant de fondre en pleurs de soulagement et de se jetta sur Tsuna.

Qui un bref instant, paniqua. Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire ?

Non. Rester calme. Respirer, un, deux. Faire la liste des problèmes. Déjà, il savait rassurer. Mais comment diable faisait-on pour consoler une personne ? L'adolescent au cheveux châtains jeta un regard désespéré à son frère, implorant son aide.

Autant Tsuna pouvait faire preuve d'une grande maturité et d'un grand courage en certaines circonstances spéciales, autant, le reste du temps, il demeurait quelqu'un de peureux qui paniquait facilement. Et qu'on surnommait Dame-Tsuna, lui souffla la voix de sa mémoire. Il demeurait Dame-Tsuna, donc.

La deuxième chose qui brisa toute la gravité de l'évènement, et qui balaya toutes ces vérités irréfutables qui pesaient bien trop sur leur épaules, fut le rire de Dino - un peu trop nerveux pour être totalement sincère, mais toutes les personnes présentes s'y accrochèrent, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Décidément, son petit frère restait son petit frère, peu importe la situation ! Et le regard de ce dernier, encore plus désespéré et déboussolé, ne fit que le faire se plier en deux un peu plus. Et la tension si dissipa.

Une fois le contrôle de ses nerfs repris, il se précipita pour apporter son aide à Tsuna et récupéré l'enfant dans ses bras le berçant. Ce qui tire un grand soupir de soulagement à l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

- Tsuna-nii est la personne qui a le peur de plus de choses au monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Fuuta, les yeux encore rougis de ses pleurs, subitement plus heureux.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit Dino. Désolée, petit frère, mais il a raison, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du concerné.

Du point de vue de Tsuna, il avait l'air bien plus amusé que repentant...

- Je suis d'accord, rigola Yamamoto, brusquement plus à l'aise.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? s'énerva son - sans être au courant - frère, que le fait de ne plus pouvoir se lever ne dérangea soudainement plus.

- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, déclara à nouveau l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs dans sa naïveté.

- Abruti ! Ne dit pas de mal de lui ! hurla le gardien de propriété.

- Stupidera est jaloux ! fit alors l'enfant qu'ils venaient de recueillir.

Tsuna fut apparemment le fait à s'étonner du fait qu'il s'était remit aussi rapidement et de ses paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens.

- Tu vas crever, vache stupide ! fut la réponse du concerné, qui sortit ses explosifs.

- Du calme, Gokudera, proposa Yamamoto en souriant.

- Yamamoto est, de loin, la personne la plus souriante ! continua de s'amuser Fuuta.

Ce dernier lui répondit en souriant, tandis que le restaurateur trouvait les jeunes tellement actifs, aujourd'hui, qu'il avait bien envie de faire la même chose qu'eux, et il se lança dans une bataille du souvenir le plus drôle à propos de ses fils avec Dino, qui lui, parlait de ses frères.

Tsuna fut aussi le seul à désespérer d'entendre de telles histoires, ou à trouver anormal que l'enfant aux habits de vache sortait des grenades de ses cheveux. Il finit par se demander comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une histoire pareille, encore une fois.

Néanmoins, chacun d'entre eux le savaient, au fond d'eux. Cette accalmie n'était arrivée que pour une seule raison, un principe presque malsain qu'ils haïssaient tous plus ou moins, mais qu'ils se devaient de suivre.

Se distraire pour éviter de tomber.

* * *

><p>L'homme qui les surveillait - espionnait serait un terme plus juste - depuis une durée indéfinie, décida qu'il était temps de faire un rapport à son supérieur. Il avait vu de nombreuses choses et découvert pas mal d'information sur leur cible, la personne qu'il observait en particulier - un certain adolescent aux cheveux châtains.<p>

En quelques mouvements habiles et vifs, il s'éloigna et s'aventura dans une salle d'un bâtiment encore à peu près intact. Et poussant un mur qu'on aurait dit fait de briques, il révéla l'escalier qui menait à la base de leur organisation, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. L'homme alla trouver son chef et lui fit un rapport, ainsi qu'aux autres, entrecoupé des remarques de ces derniers et de phrases qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le sujet de leur réunion. Il fallait avouer que la plupart des membres de ce mystérieux groupe se dispersaient très souvent... A vrai dire, il semblait que seul l'individu à qui la surveillance avait été confiée était capable de sérieux.

Néanmoins, tous furent d'accord sur le fait que l'heure était venue de se révéler. Il n'y avait nul doute, le gamin dont il avait mémorisé tous les faits et gestes ces derniers jours était prometteur. Et puis, il avait la flamme, il l'avait fait apparaître, l'homme l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Et évidemment, comme habitude, ce fut au moment de décider de ce qu'ils devaient réaliser que plus personne ne fut d'accord. L'un voulait lui faire connaître l'enfer, l'autre s'en fichait, le troisième était de l'avis de la majorité, un quatrième était complètement à côté de la plaque pour ainsi dire, lui était sensé... Et les propositions de leur supérieur n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Mais comme il était leur supérieur, justement, ce fut lui qui choisit.

Cependant, l'homme qui venait d'arriver, n'étant pas de cet avis, le fit clairement savoir. Ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de protestations, des idées toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que leur chef rétablisse le silence et fasse alors valoir sa position. Néanmoins, cela ne convenait toujours pas à celui qui venait d'achever sa mission.

Finalement, au terme d'un dialogue enflammé - ni le supérieur ni l'homme ne parvenant à s'entendre - la décision fut prise. D'autant plus, sans aucun retour en arrière possible au vu de leur efficacité.

Et l'ordre tomba, irrévocable.

"Kidnappe-le."

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre !<p>

Et pour vous rassurez, au vu du pessimisme de ce chapitre, j'ai deux conseils : vous pouvez aller relire ma note d'introduction au premier chapitre. Ou bien tenter de comprendre quelque chose à ceci : le nouveau problème est en réalité la solution, car les décisions de la société obscure (le surnom que j'ai donné aux personnages de la dernière partie, en attendant que leur identité vous soit révélée^^) sont ténébreuses xD

Bref, j'espère vraiment que ce monstre vous a plu et que les heures que j'ai passées à le construire ont abouti à quelque chose de potable. =)

** Réponse aux reviews :**

_Tsubaki I :_ Ta réponse se trouve au chapitre précédent. Encore merci de suivre cette fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaire^^

_Eysetadeysta :_ J'espère que tu auras les réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre et que tu l'aura trouvé intéressant ! (Et en fait, à la réflexion, tu as vraiment raison, je suis super sadique avec tous les pauvres gens dans cette fic' xD)

_Shifteen :_ Ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire est apprécié^^. Certes, comme tu l'as toi même dit, c'est pas la plus joyeuse (surtout vu ce chapitre xD), mais je fais de nombreux efforts pour la rendre quand même lisible pour un maximum de personnes. Et oui, tu as bien lu, je n'écris que depuis très peu. En fait, j'ai découvert que c'était possible l'an dernier, mais ce n'est que cet été, quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, que je me suis mise vraiment à écrire. Avant, c'était plutôt de la mise en place de scénario. Donc, finalement, si on omet les 4000 mots d'une chose que j'avais tapé pour m'épancher de mes émotions, c'est ma première histoire^^ Et je suis vraiment super contente que tu la trouve fluide, parce que c'est l'une des choses que je voulais le plus de ce que j'écris - j'essaie de faire toujours en sorte d'être bien compréhensible et ordonnée dans mes propos^^ Merci !

Voilà pour cette semaine. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu (oui, je doute beaucoup de mes capacités^^') !

Et surtout, bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui y sont comme moi, on ne sait jamais) !

A la semaine prochaine^^


	8. Espoir et désillusions

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais plus court que le monstre de la dernière fois xD Aussi, la note de fin est assez longue, à cause d'une sorte de bêtisier de la dernière phrase mais qui prend de la place, des réponses aux reviews, et surtout d'une de mes bêtises - pour une fois que j'avais réussi à ne pas faire trente-six pages xD

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe qui doivent subsister - un jour, je relirais toute la fiction ! (Et ce jour-là, j'irais me pendre xD)

Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre, j'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas^^

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre Huit :<em> Espoir et désillusions :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait un enfant. Un enfant surexcité étrangement amorphe, assis sur l'herbe verte d'un parc, le visage triste. Pour la première fois de ses cinq années de vie, il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi penser.<em>

_Depuis qu'il avait acquis la parole, il avait toujours fait rire adultes et enfants avec ses tournures de phrases étranges. Jusqu'à ce jour, où son adorable petite sœur avait dévoilé une vérité qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps, par une phrase totalement banale. Il était arrivé devant elle, comme d'habitude, et brandissant son poing, avait déclaré :_

_- Kyoko, viens jouer avec moi à énormément ! _

_Mais la très jeune fille lui avait répliqué :_

_- Onii-san... Pourquoi tu dis toujours n'importe quoi quand tu es... Euh... Maman a dit quoi ? Ah, oui ! Mo.. Motivé ?_

_Sur le coup, il n'avait su quoi répondre. Avant que la raison d'origine ne lui revienne, écrasante et blessante. _

_Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer ses émotions fortes par les mots._

_Les larmes lui étaient venues aux yeux alors qu'il s'était rappelé que les autres enfants arrivaient tous à parler de leur ressenti, eux. Mais pas lui. Et il était parti en courant, laissant sa sœur dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il voulait tant apprendre le moyen de résoudre ce problème... Autant la raison de sa tristesse pouvait sembler futile à n'importe qui, autant elle était très importante à ses yeux.__ C'est pourquoi le petit garçon avait alors fondu en larmes, au milieu de ce parc._

_Néanmoins, il s'était rapidement relevé. Se laisser abattre n'était pas son habitude, au contraire. Il avait alors brandi son poing, comme toujours, et s'était fait la promesse devant le ciel qu'il trouverait des expressions qui lui permettraient d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il le jurait beaucoup vraiment ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler de sa nouvelle résolution à quiconque, une vive lumière blanche avait entouré le monde. Et l'enfant, face à cette couleur, n'avait pensé qu'un seul mot._

_Extrême._

_De là avait découlé toute sa résolution._

_Dans un autre lieu, mais un même temps, une certaine personne bailla, profondément ennuyée, délaissant même son paquet de marshmallows. Face à lui, lentement mais sûrement, un chiffre augmentait._

_ __« Transfert en cours. Statut : 33%. »__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dans l'ombre du ciel noirci, deux silhouettes parcouraient la cité, se fondant dans l'obscurité. Elles courraient dans les rues boueuses sans un bruit, sautaient de toits en toits quand cela était envisageable, ne produisant aucun son. Cela était impossible au vu des conditions et de l'environnement, flaques et taudis en tôle, mais l'organisation dont ils faisaient partie ne recrutait que les meilleurs, ceux qui ne reculaient pas face à un simple mot qui n'aurait pu restreindre leur capacités. Car, pour eux, tout était réalisable.<p>

Les deux éléments précieux du groupe se déplaçaient ainsi, dans la discrétion la plus absolue, nécessaire à la réalisation de la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du lieu où se trouvait leur objectif, ils ralentirent, presque imperceptiblement, toujours invisibles aux yeux des autres habitants de la ville. Les ténèbres qu'avaient laissé l'orage jouaient en leur faveur, et leur efficacité n'était à ne plus douter.

Aussi, quand ils arrivèrent à une centaine de mètres de leur cible, ils se séparèrent, décidant d'un accord mutuel de se rejoindre seulement avant le lancement de l'opération. Ils connaissaient le terrain, certes, mais la nouvelle catastrophe qui venait de s'abattre sur leur île-monde avait chamboulé tous leurs repères, et ils ne savaient pas la position exacte des autres, ceux qui pourraient les gêner dans la capture de leur victime. Par chance, la plupart des personnes présentes se trouvaient tournées face à la maison en ruines. Ou, plus exactement, toutes sauf celle qu'ils devaient enlever. Les évènements étaient en leur faveur.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent derrière un mur encore entier, dos à tous sauf à l'adolescent qui était leur objectif, mais l'empilement de briques était suffisamment haut pour les cacher, même s'ils se tenaient debout.

- Cible en vue, fit l'un des deux futurs kidnappeurs, un sourire assurément sadique étirant ses lèvres, plaqué contre la surface dure.

- Voiii, déclara l'autre, dans la même position, et cela correspondait à un acquiescement. Bel, tu es prêt ?

Autant ils étaient capables d'œuvrer dans le plus grand silence, autant ils préféraient agir brutalement, mais visiblement. Cette méthode était bien plus drôle, d'après le surnommé Bel, également le plus jeune du groupe, car elle leur permettait de voir les têtes totalement ahuries de ceux qui se trouvaient victimes de leur agissement, et des témoins.

- Ushishishi... fut sa seule réponse, mais celui qui était apparemment son supérieur savait qu'il pouvait traduire ce rire assez particulier par une affirmation.

Et ils se dévoilèrent brusquement, ainsi qu'en une fraction de seconde tout fut réglé. L'ainé des deux fondit sur la cible, l'attrapa et la mit sous son bras tout en continuant sa course, rejoignant son collègue au sommet de la montagne de ruines.

- Le roturier est lent, commenta ce dernier, déjà en hauteur depuis quelques dixièmes de secondes.

- Voiii ! La ferme, Bel ! Ce n'est pas toi qui te tapes le sale boulot ! réagit violemment son camarade car il avait, lui, un poids supplémentaire à transporter, alors que l'autre riait à nouveau.

Mais, professionnel, il se retourna vers les amis médusés de leur victime pour clore ce fichu enlèvement - il n'y avait décidément que lui de sérieux, dans ce foutu groupe ! Il prit alors la parole, indéniablement menaçant du haut de la pile de morceaux, qui assemblés formaient autrefois une maison.

- Voiii, bande de gamins ! commença-t-il en omettant volontairement le doyen de la bande, la personne la plus veille qu'il avait rencontrée en aussi bonne forme ces dix dernières années.

Il se faisait suffisamment chier à faire respecter les ordres de missions aux autres tous les jours pour qu'en plus, il doive se mettre à choisir ses mots pour une stupide bande d'habitants dont il se foutait royalement. Enfin, pas tout à fait, car ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de kidnapper le gosse s'il n'était pas intéressant. Mais là n'était pas la question.

- Si vous voulez revoir votre boss, - il désigna le jeune aux cheveux châtains qu'il tenait - vous n'avez qu'à aller le chercher !

L'autre élément de l'organisation, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ajouta :

- Ce que le requin veut dire, c'est qu'il va falloir nous trouver. Un indice : nous habitons dans le coin. Ushishishi...

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé à cet instant pourquoi il avait livré cette information, il aurait répondu, dévoilant un sourire encore plus grand, que c'était plus marrant ainsi.

Et ils disparurent, laissant un groupe de personnes totalement ébahies au pied des ruines de la demeure, comme s'ils avaient assisté à quelque chose d'inconcevable. Ce qu'était peut-être cette évènement, tout compte fait. Après tout, les enlèvements étaient sensés ne plus être d'actualité depuis une décennie.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Gokudera réagit, les sortant de leur torpeur, de leurs interrogations et de leurs doutes sur le sujet de l'espérance dans ce monde.

Parce que peu importe les problèmes, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains était celui qui les avait liés. Et on ne touchait pas à leur Tsuna sans en subir les conséquences !

L'organisation avait du souci à se faire.

* * *

><p>Au commencement de leurs vies, il y avait eu l'avant. Cette période que la mémoire collective associait à un vague souvenir de joie et de bonheur, bien que Gokudera savait que cela n'avait pas été vrai pour chacun d'entre eux. Certains y avaient été tristes. Et beaucoup d'autres n'étaient plus là pour en témoigner. Mais dans tous les cas, ces temps-là étaient avec nul doute les meilleurs de leurs courtes existences.<p>

Puis, il y avait eu le Grand Caclysme. L'ultime destruction. La chute de leur monde, son effondrement. Et seul était restée émergée une partie du Japon, terre d'accueil des réfugiés de la planète entière. Quand il y pensait, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris trouvait cela vraiment ironique : la fierté des hommes, la "planète bleue" était plus recouverte d'eau que jamais, par un seul et unique océan. Et eux, pauvres humains, étaient plus pitoyable que jamais et s'étaient mis à maudire l'étendue de liquide mondiale, alors qu'ils la considéraient auparavant comme un miracle, la source de tout être vivant.

Le gardien de propriété n'avait pu comprendre un seul instant pourquoi était-ce le lieu où ils habitaient tous désormais qui avait survécu à la catastrophe et pas un autre. Il y avait le facteur chance, l'hypothèse que d'autres morceaux de pays étaient encore habitables. Mais rien n'était prouvé ; et l'origine même de ce qui avait ravagé leur monde était inconnue. Ce qui l'avait conduit à croire que c'était quelque chose qui avait protégé ce territoire, et que ce quelque chose avait rapport avec ce qui avait tout détruit.

Du jour de la presque fin de leur monde, Gokudera se souvenait de nombreux éléments précis, qui formaient pourtant un fouillis incompréhensible. La première chose anormale dont il se remémorait était une grande lumière blanche qui l'avait ébloui, tout d'un coup. Et malgré ce que l'on pouvait en croire à sa couleur, elle était loin d'être bénéfique, et il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait plus aspiré tout le positif qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il gisait à terre, sali par le sol boueux. Il avait vu des habitations aux tuiles arrachées, d'autres détruites, et face à lui, juste quelques kilomètres plus loin, une tornade gigantesque qui arrachait tout. Et puis il y avait cette multitude de cris, partout, de tous côtés, affolés, désespérés. Il avait cligné des paupières ; le paysage avait changé. Cette fois, de l'eau venait à profusion de toute part, noyant tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route. Lui-même, pourtant debout, était trempé jusqu'au haut de ses frêles épaules de cinq années. Les hurlements striaient encore l'atmosphère.

A ce moment, une autre lumière, plus foncée, plus chaleureuse, l'avait enveloppé. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver des choses qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir perdues, sous le choc des images qui s'était étalées sous ses yeux. Avec le recul, il pouvait facilement dire qu'il s'agissait principalement de sentiments positifs, comme cette espérance qui leur faisait désormais à tous cruellement défaut. Et cette fois, quand ses pupilles avaient revu le monde extérieur, il avait fait face à une mer de ruines s'étalant à l'infini. Mais il y avait tous ces gens, aux sourires soulagés, appuyés contre des morceaux de murs, heureux d'avoir survécu.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le désespoir n'était venu qu'après. Lorsque leur unique océan avait commencé à rejeter sur les plages de la dernière île des dizaines de cadavres de noyés. Qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à manger, ni à boire. Que les épidémies étaient devenues maître d'eux sans aucun problème.

En ressassant les évènements et avec sa mère, du temps où elle était encore en vie, il avait découvert que chacun avait vu ces deux sources de lumière. Les témoignages qu'ils avaient réussi à recueillir, tous les deux, de personnes rescapées venant de d'autres endroits, au moment où la pensée empoisonnée qui suintait maintenant de chaque être était encore faible, les avaient fait aboutir à une étonnante conclusion. Du point de vue scientifique, principalement.

Le premier flash, blanc, avait tout détruit. Ou du moins, avait été le déclencheur de toutes les catastrophes naturelles de ce jour-là. Et le deuxième avait tenté de recoller les morceaux. Là, il n'avait pas vraiment d'explications. Seulement la phrase qu'un homme autrefois américain leur avait annoncée un jour.

- Oui, comme vous dites, il y a eu cette grande lumière éblouissante, avait-il commencé, assis sur une pierre, le regard pensif. Et j'ai eu l'impression de chuter, et de me noyer à cause d'une immense vague. Ça devait être un rêve, parce qu'après, quand j'ai pu voir à nouveau, j'étais bien à l'air lire, même s'il n'y avait plus que de l'eau en dessous de mes pieds. Et puis, je suis tombé dedans, vous voyez... Comme si le sol s'était brusquement volatilisé, le temps d'un songe qui n'aurait pas été plus long qu'un battement de paupière.

Gokudera l'avait soupçonné, ce jour là, de ne plus être très lucide. Néanmoins, il s'était vite avéré que tous ceux qui étaient sortis vivants de l'étendue d'eau avaient subi le même phénomène. Ce qui l'avait fait conclure, même si cela lui paraissait inconcevable, que la deuxième lumière les avait sauvé - ou plutôt, ressuscité. Mais uniquement eux, les êtres humains, car de nombreux dégâts devaient être déjà irréversibles, à moins que ce ne soit leur ampleur, trop grande. En fait, c'était comme si quelque chose avait tout détruit, tuant des milliers de personnes, et que le deuxième quelque chose avait ramené tous les humains à leur position initiale, leur redonnant la vie s'il le fallait, mais n'avait rien pu faire face aux dommages matériels.

Il ne voyait que cette explication fantaisiste aux faits que des milliards de personnes au travers du monde - sauf ceux qui habitaient sur la partie encore émergée - aient vu le sol disparaître sous leurs pieds, remplacé par une mer sans fin, en l'espace de deux flash lumineux, entrecoupés d'un rêve. Rêve qui n'en était plus un, selon cette hypothèse invraisemblable. Et d'après cette dernière également, l'on pouvait facilement déduire qu'une terre avait été protégée contrairement aux autres.

Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux gris n'y croyait pas. Ou du moins, n'y avait pas cru. Jusqu'à retrouver la même lumière qui était soi-disant sensée les avoir presque ressuscités dans les yeux de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Encore une chose qu'il lui fallait élucider, car il était purement impossible que des pupilles puissent changer de couleur de cette manière là.

Cependant, le problème n'était pas de connaître ni d'expliquer la cause de ce qu'ils avaient nommé Grand Cataclysme, avant que ces mots ne deviennent tabous. Non, le problème venait des conséquences désastreuses de l'événement, pas tant du plan matériel que du plan moral.

Plus de six milliards de morts. Des milliers de cadavres jetés sur les rives par les vagues. Des continents entiers recouverts par les flots. Des animaux devenus si rares qu'il n'était même plus sûr qu'ils existaient encore. Des tonnes de nourritures perdues à jamais. Une infime source d'eau potable restante, infestée dès une centaine de mètres du sang de son point de départ de ceux qui se battaient pour l'avoir.

Tout cela était horrible, certes, mais ce n'était que des faits. De simples chiffres, indications, neutres. La vérité, l'état d'esprit des habitants était le véritable désastre qu'avait causé la destruction presque complète. La preuve en était qu'en dix ans, personne n'avait été capable de retrouver vraiment l'espoir de continuer à sourire, à avancer dans la joie - sauf un. A ce niveau-là, Gokudera s'estimait l'un des plus chanceux.

Il avait rencontré Tsuyoshi et son abruti de fils, qu'il aimait bien finalement, malgré sa stupidité profonde - bien que ce serait la première et la dernière fois où il l'avouerait, que cela soit clair ! Mais ils avaient la qualité incroyable de cet étirement des lèvres sincère, à certains moments. Aussi, il avait rencontré Tsuna et ses deux frères adoptifs. Deux personnes d'une nature joviale. Et le seul fou qui n'avait pas cette lueur de désespoir qui les caractérisait tant dans ses yeux. Ce pourquoi il l'admirait, irréfutablement. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris s'estimait incroyablement fortuné pour cela.

Néanmoins, les autres, eux, n'avaient pas eu cette possibilité. Bien qu'il ait remarqué, très récemment, que certains, qui s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres, commençaient à reprendre confiance en la vie. Cela l'avait étonné. Une décennie après, le tabou le plus grand de son existence reprenait ses droits, très lentement. L'espoir recommençait à flamber dans leurs cœurs, très légèrement.

Et évidemment, c'était le moment qu'avait choisi leur monde pour se jouer d'eux à nouveau.

Un orage d'une ampleur et d'une importance titanesque s'était abattu sur leur cité. Et malgré le fait que cela datait du jour même, Gokudera pouvait déjà prévoir que cela ruinerait le retour de l'espérance. Au moment où les citoyens y rouvraient leurs esprits, recommençaient à croire en leur univers, il les avait assassinés à nouveau, sans pitié. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris se demandait si les habitants pourraient un jour faire ce geste et croire en cela une autre fois, après cette deuxième catastrophe, qui arrivait vraiment dans le temps le plus mauvais pour cela. A croire que c'était fait exprès.

Le gardien de propriété lui-même ne savait que penser.

Il faisait confiance aux évènements, autrefois. Et le Grand Cataclysme avait détruit cette foi. Que sa mère lui avait rendue. Et que la mort de cette dernière avait brisé à nouveau. Que le jeune aux cheveux châtains lui avait redonné. Et que l'orage lui avait fait perdre.

Comment pouvait-il avoir des certitudes, dans ce contexte là, à la fin ? C'était ce qu'il s'était demandé, alors que devant lui se jouaient trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas entièrement. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que signifiait les larmes de Tsuna, les sanglots de Fuuta, la mine défaite de Dino, le sourire hypocrite de Yamamoto, le regard désespéré de son père, la douleur à sa cheville. Il ne voulait pas choisir ! Croire, ou ne pas croire en leur monde ? Espérer ou se dire que tout était déjà terminé ? Vivre dans une illusion et le bonheur ou vivre dans la vérité et la douleur ?

Gokudera avait regardé de loin, comme s'il n'était pas concerné, la succession des faits. L'enfant pleurait sur les ruines. Son sauveur était allé le chercher. Il lui avait murmuré des mots. Le petit garçon s'était calmé et s'était jeté dans ses bras. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avait paniqué. Dino avait rit, d'un rire trop nerveux pour être sincère. Et les autres avaient suivi, tentant d'échapper à leur souffrance, à la vérité, à ce que tout cela impliquait. Lui-même avait répondu, s'était énervé, tout en étant ailleurs.

Les paroles de Tsuna, depuis le début, résonnaient dans son esprit.

"Je ne te laisserais pas mourir", avait dit son regard alors qu'il croyait sa fin arriver dans l'explosion de ses propres armes. Et il avait tenu parole.

"Je vais te porter", lui avait-il annoncé alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait faire pour se déplacer avec une cheville blessée. Et il l'avait fait.

"Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'aider ?" avait demandé l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains lorsqu'il avait compris ce que sa blessure à son articulation signifiait. Et il en avait trouvé un.

"Je ne t'abandonnerais pas", avait signifié son geste quand il lui avait tendu la main. Et il avait continué à le soutenir.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant", venait-il de chuchoter à l'enfant pour le rassurer. Et peu importe à quel point c'était une phrase banale, toute faite, Gokudera savait qu'il la pensait sincèrement.

Dans ses yeux passa un éclair de lucidité. La sincérité. Là était la solution à son problème, à leur problème.

La question qu'il fallait se poser n'était pas croire ou ne pas croire en leur monde, il le comprenait maintenant. Parce qu'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas y répondre - du moins, pour le moment. Aussi, alors que Tsuna s'était fait enlever en un coup de vent, pour une raison inconnue, et que ses kidnappeurs avaient donné leurs étranges conditions, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris avait fait son choix. Puisqu'il était impossible d'avoir des certitudes dans leur univers pour l'instant, il se raccrocherait à ce qui ne changerait jamais. Et la sincérité de celui qui l'avait sauvé était en première place dans cette liste, comme l'amitié des gens qui se trouvaient à ce moment autour de lui.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remit l'interrogation des croyances à une autre fois, quand leur monde serait plus stable, si cela devait arriver un jour. Ce dernier leur pourrissait suffisamment leur existence pour qu'il ne s'en rajoute lui-même en se torturant mentalement avec la recherche d'une réponse qui n'existait pas - encore. Et Gokudera, le premier, sentit la lueur de désespoir dans ses pupilles battre en retraite et diminuer un peu, presque imperceptiblement.

Alors, au milieu des autres personnes présentes, encore sous le choc, il se redressa, lentement mais sûrement, s'appuyant sur Yamamoto qui était à sa portée.

- Je le retrouverais, coûte que coûte ! s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant leur regard.

Ses yeux brillaient de détermination - un peu effrayante, tout compte fait.

Fuuta acquiesça le premier.

* * *

><p>Quelques groupes de maisons plus loin, deux silhouettes fendaient à nouveau les airs et se camouflaient dans l'obscurité, faisant de multiples détours pour éviter la découverte de leur cachette, ou que le paquet transporté par la plus grande des deux ombres n'arrive à se repérer. Leur mission était un succès total, et ils rentraient à leur base, la cible de leur enlèvement avec eux, les yeux bandés précautionneusement.<p>

L'adolescent qu'ils venaient de kidnapper était perdu, aussi bien par la faute de ce nouvel évènement, que ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la veille. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été, à sa place ?

Le passé qu'il avait tant tenté d'oublier était réapparu sous les traits d'un autre drame, comme sorti de ses pires cauchemar, et il sentait que s'il y repensait ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, des choses qu'il avait désespérément souhaité ne plus voir reviendraient à sa mémoire. Et il ignorait les conséquences que cela aurait sur lui, mis à part qu'elles seraient désastreuses.

Leur monde, qui les avaient abandonnés pendant une décennie, laissant l'espoir renaître après l'avoir impitoyablement éradiqué, leur avait lancé une nouvelle catastrophe, au moment où les souhaits faisaient leur retour dans le cœur des citoyens, les détruisant sur le coup. Tsuna lui-même ne savait plus s'il fallait croire encore, ou tout laisser tomber.

Et puis, il y avait aussi la situation actuelle, dont il ne comprenait ni la raison, ni l'origine, ni les acteurs. Il entendait seulement les respirations régulières bien qu'un peu accélérées des deux jeunes hommes qui l'avaient emmené, et sentait l'air souffler sur son visage, preuve qu'ils avançaient vite. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions, et de s'enfoncer dans les méandres du labyrinthe des questions sans réponse, que brusquement, les deux membres de l'organisation mystérieuse s'arrêtèrent.

Un bruit d'un objet lourd déplacé se fit entendre et bientôt, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains comprit qu'ils descendaient. Ses kidnappeurs habitaient-ils sous la surface, ou étaient-ils simplement arrivés par le toit d'un endroit qui avait de la hauteur ? Il ignorait tout de lieu où il se trouvait, et sa vision rendue inefficace par un bandeau sombre ne pouvait l'aider. Cependant, son ouïe était toujours opérationnelle, et lui indiqua bientôt qu'ils arrivaient dans un lieu où parlaient d'autres personnes, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas rassurant.

Une porte fut ouverte avec fracas par l'homme qui le tenait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il comprit d'après la conversation qui suivit.

- Voiii, enfoiré de boss ! hurla le kidnappeur qui le portait - Tsuna reconnaissait sa voix et son tic de langage. Tu as intérêt à suivre ce qu'on avait prévu !

- Squa-chan, ce n'est pas bien de martyriser les portes, fit une personne que l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains ne connaissait pas, avec le ton d'une mère qui gronde calmement son enfant. Il faut que tu canalises ta colère autrement.

- Rien à foutre ! répondit l'autre en balançant le jeune qu'il portait. Tiens, Lussuria, le gamin !

Tsuna sentit d'autres bras le rattraper, tandis que son autre agresseur, le surnommé Bel, commentait.

- Le requin s'énerve, on dirait. Ushishishi...

- Maa, Squa-chan, ne jette pas le petit comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur, ajouta celui qui le tenait désormais.

A vrai dire, c'était déjà fait depuis un bon moment, et la dispute violente qu'il entendait un peu plus loin entre celui qui l'avait amené jusque là et celui qui était apparemment leur chef n'arrangeait pas les choses. D'autant plus que le groupe, qui l'avait enlevé pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, semblait être composé de personnes assez étranges dont les voix ne lui inspiraient absolument pas confiance. Mais, encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions de plus en plus paniquées qu'on le posa à terre et qu'on lui enleva son bandeau.

Sa première réaction, dès qu'il recouvra la vue, fut de détailler le lieu où il se trouvait - en réalité, il préférait attendre un peu avant de découvrir l'apparence de ceux qui l'avait enlevé, pour tenter de se rassurer au préalable. C'était une pièce assez grande par rapport à celle des nouvelles habitations délabrées, avec une porte de nouveau fermée derrière lui et aux murs étrangement en terre, ce qui donnait à la salle l'impression qu'elle était creusés dans le sol, confirmant l'hypothèse d'une base souterraine. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu détailler les quelques occupants, un objet attira toute son attention, pile en face de lui.

C'était une sorte de grand fauteuil confortable, bien que sa surélévation faisait penser curieusement à un trône, une ressemblance sans doute réalisée pour mettre en valeur celui qui s'y assiérait. Et le fait était qu'il y avait justement quelqu'un dessus, le supérieur des personnes présentes s'il en croyait son interlocuteur, le surnommé Squa-chan, qui hurlait à l'homme confortablement installé des "Enfoiré de boss !" depuis qu'il était entré.

Tsuna dut se retenir d'hurler et de s'enfuir en courant, de manière suicidaire - sa retraite étant coupée par celui que les autres appelaient Bel - lorsque le regard acéré et profondément agacé de l'inconnu qui avait probablement demandé son enlèvement se posa sur lui. Le chef de l'organisation ignora éperdument celui qui continuait de lui crier dessus, et donna enfin la raison de sa présence et de son kidnapping à l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains, toujours complètement paniqué.

- Tu es mon successeur, déchet.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

...

Euh... Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que sa dernière phrase était prévue depuis le chapitre deux. Alors... Naaaaaaaaan, ne me tuez pas, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! *s'enfuit en courant*

Hum... xD

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^ Personnellement, je me suis franchement éclatée en l'écrivant =)

**Note de fin de chapitre** **ou "comment illustrer en direct la bêtise de l'auteure" (Ce qui suit est totalement inutile, mais je vais le laisser comme exemple pour que la fois où vous vous retrouverez avec un chapitre posté en double, vous ne vous inquiétez pas...) : **

_Ce qui a été écrit à l'origine :_ Par contre, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, pour la simple et bonne raison que je m'en vais demain à la neige pour faire du ski jusqu'à dimanche premier janvier au soir, et que je n'aurais avec moi ni ordinateur, ni connexion internet. Certes, je pourrais toujours l'écrire sur des feuilles de papier, comme je le fais des fois, mais il ne sera pas prêt à être posté, du coup. Et puis, aussi, je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le temps, étant donné que je vais passer mes journées sur les pistes, et que je doute de la possibilité d'être capable de skier en écrivant xD. Du coup, il vous faudra attendre deux semaines pour la suite ^^'

Néanmoins, vu que je suis en vacances jusqu'au 4 au matin, il y a peut-être une chance que j'arrive à publier malgré tout le chapitre neuf, non pas le week-end prochain, mais mardi 3 janvier, et que vous ayez donc le chapitre avec deux jours de retard, mais qu'il soit là quand même ! Personnellement, j'y crois pas trop, mais je peux toujours essayer^^

Donc, en conclusion, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, mis à part si j'en ai le temps, et il sera publié dans ce cas-là le 3 janvier.

_Ce qui a été écrit comme justification :_ Poisson d'avril ! (Comment ça c'est pas la date et j'assume pas le fait que tout mon planning a encore changé xD ?)

Bon, en fait, je viens d'apprendre que finalement, je serais chez moi jeudi soir et non pas dimanche soir de la semaine prochaine, donc vous pouvez oublier tout ce qui a été écrit au-dessus, car j'aurais de ce fait le temps de **publier le chapitre huit comme d'habitude**.

C'est bien, non^^ ?

Euh...

Naaaaan, ne me tuez pas pour avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de chapitre alors qu'il en aura un ! *s'enfuit*

... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour ma défense : je vous avez prévenu dès le premier chapitre que j'étais un boulet xD

**Fin de la note inutile**

Maintenant, passons à autre chose xD (D'ailleurs, j'espère vraiment que mes mots d'auteur de six kilomètres de long ne vous dérangent pas -", et excusez-moi franchement si c'est le cas...)

En fait, en écrivant la dernière phrase du chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter là, et je vous fais donc part de ces rajouts intempestifs, que l'on peut considérer comme le bêtisier de ce chapitre :

* * *

><p><em>Direction l'asile :<em>

- Tu es mon successeur, déchet.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Laissez-moi partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

- Le roturier a pété un câble. Ushishishi...

* * *

><p><em>Les qualités de Xanxus :<em>

- Tu es mon successeur, déchet.

Et Tsuna s'évanouit.

- Maa, boss, vous êtes trop direct.

* * *

><p><em>La raison de l'homme qui outrepassa la logique pour s'incruster dans une autre dimension<em>_ : _

- Tu es mon successeur, déchet.

- H-Hein ?

Et le cauchemar commença.

- Héhé...

- Voiii, le bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Traumatiser mon élève dans une autre dimension.

* * *

><p><em>La passion de Lussuria en toutes circonstances :<em>

- Tu es mon successeur, déchet.

- Tu vas en baver, ushishishi... ricana l'un de ses deux kidnappeurs.

- Voiii ! Ta gueule, Bel, tu vas lui faire peur !

- Je crois que c'est trop tard, Squa-chan, constata Lussuria en regardant le cadavre mort de peur à ses pieds. Mais il est si mignon...

Un frisson se fit ressentir par toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

><p><em>Mauvaise réponse :<em>

- Tu es mon successeur, déchet.

Et Tsuna regarda l'homme étrangement.

- Vous vous êtes brûlé comment ?

Ce jour-là, il disparut de la surface du monde.

Dommage collatéral.

* * *

><p>Voilà^^ Ç'a été plus fort que moi xD<p>

Et maintenant, les **réponses aux reviews** :

_Tsubaki I :_ La Varia... Ce chapitre devrait largement avoir dissipé tes doutes à ce sujet xD Quant à Reborn, j'avais en effet dit qu'il apparaitrait, mais je comptais le faire venir dans un bonus, qui finalement, a été annulé. Mais je suis en train de réfléchir sérieusement à son arrivée dans la trame principale^^ Le passé de Tsuna n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, par contre.

Aussi, les éléments, qui étaient pourtant assez regroupés, se sont fait séparer de leur ciel. Est-ce que ça va être positif, ou non ? Ça, tu le sauras la semaine prochaine =)

Et au sujet des fautes, il devrait y en avoir encore plein dans ce chapitre... Désolée ! La prochaine fois, je me relirais beaucoup plus, promis ! Et encore merci pour ta review^^

_Eysetadeysta : _Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le passé de Tsuna et la raison pour laquelle il y a une voix - ou plutôt, Mukuro - qui parle dans sa tête ne seront pas révélées tout de suite^^ Mais, un jour, tu sauras xD !

Quant aux questions, ce chapitre a seulement dû t'en apporter un peu plus, en fait ^^' J'espère que tu as eu quelques réponses malgré tout xD ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire^^

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine !

A la prochaine fois^^

Tsuki =)

Et aussi, avant que j'oublie :

Joyeux Noël à tous^^ !_  
><em>


	9. Situation dégénérescente

**Disclaimer :**

**Rating :** T - uniquement pour le langage dans ce chapitre.

**Note : **Yop, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre^^ ! Bon, un peu en retard, je vous l'accorde, dû à des évènements imprévus. (Comprendre par là : Me suis - encore ! - faite kidnapper par ma famille pour aller je-sais-même-plus-où au dernier moment xD) Résultat : je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre à temps, et du coup, je suis affreusement désolée TT ! Excusez-moi !

En parlant de chapitre, celui-là a une ambiance beaucoup plus légère que les précédents (du moins, je trouve), grâce (ou à cause, on ne sait jamais xD) au point de vue de Tsuna, mais aussi au changement qui se fait peu à peu chez les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture ! ^^

(Ouiii ! J'ai réussi à pas faire un commentaire de deux kilomètres ! Bon, d'accord, je sors xD)

* * *

><p>Chapitre Neuf :<em> Situation dégénérescente :<br>_

_(Parce qu'une situation peut toujours dégénérer)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait un enfant. Un enfant aux yeux déjà aigris par la vie, alors que celle-ci ne faisait que commencer.<em>

_Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir de ce comportement, avec ce qu'il vivait quotidiennement ? Fils illégitime d'un homme qui se prenait pour un ancien noble, son père le haïssait et le lui faisait bien comprendre. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait que s'il vivait dans l'immense résidence traité comme un moins que rien, et pas dans une rue où il aurait eu plus d'estime, il en était sûr, c'était uniquement parce que ce parent qui le détestait tant ne voulait pas voir son image s'effondrer. Foutu riche hypocrite._

_Son langage, du haut de ses cinq ans, était déjà très coloré, et son comportement rappelait celui d'un délinquant. Histoire de montrer à son paternel que lui aussi le détestait profondément. Mais sous ses airs de rebelle, il était un enfant blessé cherchant un réconfort qu'il n'aurait jamais dans son entourage, un enfant qui aimait apprendre et découvrir des choses, et avait une passion indubitable pour l'inexpliqué.  
><em>

_Il avait vécu de cette manière les toutes premières années de sa vie, cachant ses bons côtés et exacerbant ses défauts pour pourrir la vie des gens de la résidence, et bien qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment, un souvenir de cette période le hantait encore quelques fois. Celui de jour où son père l'avait appelé par ce qu'il était, au lieu d'avoir la lâcheté d'éviter ce mot. Bâtard. Cela le désignait, après tout. L'enfant avait souri et lui avait répondu, qu'une fois au moins, il aurait dit la vérité. Il s'était reçu une gifle, évidemment, et son parent lui avait hurlé de quitter sa maison. Sa maison à lui. La maison de cet enfoiré d'hypocrite. Pas la sienne. Car bien que ce n'était que la résidence secondaire que son père avait au Japon, ce n'avait jamais été sa demeure. _

_Néanmoins, personne n'avait eu le temps de faire quoi que soit d'autre, ce jour-là.  
><em>

_Et alors qu'il avait comprit du discours colérique de son paternel que cette gentille femme, qui venait lui donner des cours de piano, était sa mère. Alors que son père désignait la porte dans son dos. Alors que sa demi-sœur les épiait au travers de l'embrasure d'une autre, un air attristé par une cause incompréhensible pour l'enfant qu'il était. Alors que les domestiques et gardes du corps semblaient pétrifiés. Alors que ce docteur, qui avait tellement de filles dans sa fratrie que sa famille devait comprendre une centaine de personne le regardait, les traits figés en une expression indéchiffrable. _

_Alors qu'il croyait que toute sa vie s'effondrait en un instant, quelque chose d'immensément plus grand s'était écroulé. _

_Leur univers, en une immense lumière blanche._

_Dans un autre lieu, mais un même temps, une certaine personne s'ennuyait, sur un canapé, en finissant un énième paquet des mêmes bonbons qu'avaient contenus un peu plus tôt la pile d'emballages vides au pied du meuble._

_- Sho-chan, j'ai plus de marshmallows, se lamenta-t-il d'une voix plaintive. _

_En face du sofa se trouvait un écran, où étaient inscrits des caractères qui changeaient de temps à autres.  
><em>

_« Transfert en cours. Statut : 59 %.»_

* * *

><p>Mais comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?<p>

C'était ce que l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se demandait, assis sur des couvertures, les jambes repliées contre lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, aux mêmes murs que ceux de la grande salle qu'il avait découverte un peu plus tôt, creusée dans le sol comme cette dernière. Les tissus posés en un coin, ainsi que la table bancale présente, mais qui tenait tout de même debout, lui indiquaient que le lieu était une chambre, et que ses propriétaires – et par extension, ceux qui l'avaient enlevé – s'en sortaient assez bien par rapport à une population majoritairement sans habitation qui mourrait de tous les maux possibles et existants. Il aurait presque pu se croire dans un beau rêve s'il n'y avait eu cette porte, verrouillée de l'extérieur par une barre en fer dont il ignorait la provenance, qui lui rappelait qu'il était bel et bien prisonnier.

Ce qui le ramenait à sa question, d'autant plus que les évènements qui venaient de se produire étaient théoriquement impossibles. En effet, le Grand Cataclysme, bien qu'il n'ait fait qu'accroître les décès, avait au moins eu le mérite de faire disparaître certaines choses. Certes, les violences, meurtres, carnages commis pour obtenir des denrées de plus en plus rares étaient devenus quotidiens, aussi, peu étaient les personnes lucides qui se déplaçaient seules désormais, tant le risque d'agression était grand. Lui-même ne le faisait pas, habituellement, sauf lorsqu'il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger ou qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. C'était ce qui s'était passé la veille, d'ailleurs, et les faits lui avaient encore prouvé qu'il avait eu raison de suivre ses pressentiments. Quoique...

S'il n'était pas parti chercher de la nourriture en solitaire, les sangsues ne l'auraient jamais attaqué, il n'aurait pas rencontré Gokudera, et ce dernier ne se serait peut-être jamais tordu la cheville. Cependant, son intuition, malgré cela, avait continué à lui souffler que cette sortie avait été une bonne chose, alors il supposait simplement que l'avenir le lui montrerait, même s'il restait sceptique sur cette histoire. Mais là n'était pas la solution au problème présent, et il reporta son attention et recentra ses pensées sur ce dernier.

Au milieu de tous ses aspects négatifs, la catastrophe qui avait bouleversé leur monde avait néanmoins apporté quelques deux ou trois choses positives. La disparition des enlèvements en faisait partie. Néanmoins, elle avait été remplacée par des actes beaucoup plus graves. Tuer quelqu'un pour avoir à manger était bien plus simple que de kidnapper un de ses proches et de demander une rançon impayable, combien même elle ne consisterait qu'en cinq pauvres bouts de légumes desséchés. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas compris la raison de ce qu'il venait de subir, et avait fini par envisager que ses agresseurs désiraient le restaurant des Yamamoto en échange de sa personne, ce qui aurait été fort probable, tout compte fait.

Mais la vérité qu'il avait apprise dès son arrivée sur le site, toute autre, l'avait profondément déstabilisé. Et, alors qu'il enfoussait sa tête dans ses bras, en pleine réflexion, Tsuna entendait encore la voix du maître des lieux résonner à ses oreilles.

- Tu es mon successeur, déchet, lui avait annoncé celui qui avait ordonné qu'on l'enlève, coupant court à toutes les conversations présentes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé comprendre par cette phrase ? L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se le demandait encore, dans la pièce - ou plutôt, dans sa petite cellule. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était produit ensuite, mais il avait beau tourner et retourner les paroles prononcées dans tous les sens, il n'avait strictement aucune indication. Seulement un "Explique lui, déchet." ordonné par le chef du groupe à l'homme qui lui criait dessus depuis son entrée dans la pièce, suivi d'un "Voiii, pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi pas Bel, d'abord ?" en réponse, d'un "Parce que je suis un prince, ushishishi..." du dernière dénommé, et d'un "Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, vous ne voyez-donc pas que vous lui faites peur ?" prononcé d'une voix doucereuse par celui qui lui avait retiré ses liens.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la salle, complétement perdu. Cette situation n'avait aucune logique ! Tsuna se prit la tête entre ses mains et la secoua de droite à gauche, clairement désespéré. Il se reprit rapidement et s'installa plus confortablement sur les couvertures, en tailleur, avant de respirer un grand coup. Il essaya alors de récapituler ce qu'il savait. Tout d'abord, il s'était fait kidnapper par un groupe de personnes étrange mais indéniablement organisé et expérimenté, pour un prétexte complétement tordu - il était le successeur de leur chef, pour une raison qui le dépassait totalement.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains soupira. Il y avait bien trop de zones d'ombres ! Néanmoins, il savait d'ores et déjà que la mystérieuse organisation ne comprenait que peu de membres - enfin, cette possibilité était plus probable, parce qu'il voyait mal l'existence d'une association comportant de très nombreux membres rester cachée. Mais au vu des faits actuels, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Que savait-il de ces gens bizarres, déjà ?

Il y avait en premier le boss, un homme sans aucun doute colérique, - très - effrayant, qui, d'après les quelques phrases entendues, aimait beaucoup traiter les autres de déchets. Aussi, Tsuna lui aurait bien demandé d'où venait les cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur son visage, s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude que cette action était suicidaire.

Le second était l'homme qui l'avait transporté, que l'un de ses camarades surnommait Squa-chan, bien que cela était peut-être son véritable nom - tout était possible avec ses gens, il en avait l'impression. Ce qui avait le plus étonné Tsuna chez ce dernier étaient ses très longs cheveux. En effet, les poux étant présents un peu partout dans la cité et faisaient d'ailleurs partie des rares espèces animales survivantes, les habitants, filles comprises, préféraient se les couper assez courts avec des objets tranchants divers et variés, plutôt que de se gratter la tête en permanence. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avait aussi remarqué sa voix forte qu'il utilisait sans pitié pour les oreilles de ses collègues, ainsi que les "Voi" incessants qu'il rajoutait dans ses phrases.

Autant le chef du groupe lui faisait peur, autant le troisième, l'autre des deux membres qui avaient effectué son kidnapping, apparemment nommé Bel, ne le rassurait pas du tout, et son immense sourire fou ne faisait qu'aggraver cette impression. Tsuna avait également noté sur lui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, qu'il se considérait être un prince, qu'il avait un rire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, et qu'une longue frange blonde cachait ses yeux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir très bien pour autant - encore une énigme à rajouter à sa longue liste d'interrogations...

Le quatrième et dernier de ceux qu'il avait pu observer correctement, Lussuria selon ce qu'il avait entendu, quant à lui, avait visiblement trouvé le moyen de se colorer les cheveux - il voulait bien croire que les teintes de Gokudera et de celui que Bel surnommait le requin étaient naturelles, mais vert pomme, non ! A vrai dire, il semblait se prendre pour la mère de ses camarades, et aimait beaucoup rajouter un suffixe normalement féminin aux prénoms de ces derniers, ce qui fit que l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains le rangea d'office dans la catégorie des personnes douteuses à ne pas approcher - malheureusement, il semblait que toutes les personnes de ces lieux en faisait partie pour une raison ou une autre.

Tsuna soupira encore une fois et s'étira, avant de changer à nouveau de position. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulé en ne dormant pas la nuit précédente le rattrapa brutalement, et il ne chercha pas à lutter contre. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et de se repasser en boucle les derniers évènements, alors autant dormir. Il ferma les yeux sur une dernière pensées pour ses amis, et s'endormit dans les couvertures d'un sommeil réparateur.

Il fut réveillé un peu plus tard, bien que la très faible clarté de la salle souterraine, due à la lumière qui filtrait de la porte en dessinant ses contours dans l'obscurité ambiante, ne lui permettait pas de se situer dans le temps. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se redressa lentement en baillant, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur lorsqu'il bougea son cou - mais au vu de la position dans laquelle il avait piqué un somme, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux de n'avoir qu'un simple torticolis. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour s'extirper du brouillard du sommeil avant de comprendre ce qui l'en avait tiré.

Quelqu'un marchait vers le lieu où il se trouvait, ne se souciant pas des forts bruits de pas qu'il produisait. La barre de fer bloquant la porte fut retirée dans un vacarme assourdissant, et le surnommé Squa-chan apparut dans l'embrasure de l'ouverture, une étrange chose ronde et plate à la main.

- Voiii, gamin, voilà à manger ! déclara le nouveau venu avec un niveau sonore assez élevé.

Tsuna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui par le changement de luminosité. Il reconnu d'ailleurs la personne entrée par sa voix avant de la voir. L'objet qu'il tenait attira aussitôt son attention, car il lui était inconnu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire ne lui envoie un souvenir lointain, du temps d'avant le Grand Cataclysme, et qu'il ne le reconnaisse.

- U-Une assiette ? s'exclama-t-il avec un ton qui exprimait toute son incrédulité.

Ce fut au tour du kidnappeur de le dévisager. En l'espace de quelques heures à peine, celui qu'il avait sous les yeux venait de voir le monde à nouveau dévasté, de découvrir un enfant pleurant sur un tas de ruines, de laisser une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrir sur un passé qu'il avait voulu oublier - il s'était bien renseigné sur sa cible -, de se faire kidnapper par des inconnus, de découvrir que les endroits souterrains existaient encore, d'apprendre qu'il était le successeur d'une organisation dont il ignorait l'existence, d'être emprisonné dans une petite cellule sombre, sans compter la flamme qu'il avait utilisée la veille et sa nuit sans sommeil qui aurait dû user ses nerfs, et il s'étonnait plus que tout cela de l'existence d'une vulgaire assiette ? Il allait franchement devoir revoir ses priorités, même si à ce niveau-là, c'était pas gagné...

- Tu poseras la question à cet enfoiré de boss, répondit l'autre, en baissant un peu le volume de sa voix.

Celui que Lussuria appelait Squa-chan avait perçu, avec ses sens toujours à l'affut, la légère pointe de sommeil qui subsistait encore dans les mots de son vis-à-vis, et en avait déduit qu'il l'avait réveillé, Bel lui ayant annoncé un peu plus tôt qu'il dormait. Cette constatation avait porté un certain coup à sa fierté. Les autres lui faisaient souvent remarquer qu'il était bruyant, certes, et il aimait les hauts volumes, mais il restait un assassin ! Un assassin, sensé agir dans l'ombre, le silence, qui n'était même pas foutu d'arriver à laisser dormir un gosse épuisé qui avait fait une nuit blanche la veille.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de parler moins fort, voulant prouver - à lui, sûrement - qu'il était capable de ne pas donner des maux de tête à un gamin, ni à le faire fuir avec sa voix forte. Il était n'était pas un individu quelconque, il était le lieutenant de l'une des plus puissantes, voir même la puis puissante, équipe d'assassinat qui existait autrefois, et de l'une des rares qui étaient encore aujourd'hui ! Soupirant en se rendant compte que son boss lui avait tellement tapé sur les nerfs qu'il s'énervait sur des détails futiles, il tendit alors le plat à celui qu'il avait enlevé.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains ouvrit les yeux en grand, et les frotta plusieurs fois lorsqu'il vit le contenu de l'assiette.

- D-De la viande ?

N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il était totalement déboussolé par ce qu'il voyait - car, encore une fois, purement impossible, même si ce mot commençait à être sérieusement menacé de disparition depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'organisation, par un enlèvement sensé aussi ne plus être d'actualité. Néanmoins, son agresseur, habitué aux remarques plaintives de ses camarades, prit cette question pour une déception profonde.

- Voii, tu iras te plaindre à- commença-t-il de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt.

Après tout, la totalité des choses extravagantes de leur demeure souterraine était due à leur boss, qui les prenait bien trop souvent pour des larbins prêts à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Mais il ne se rendit compte qu'il était complétement à côté du sujet qu'après la prise de parole de l'adolescent.

- Mais... Comment ?

Et Tsuna planta son regard perdu dans celui de son kidnappeur, oubliant dans sa surprise sa peur.

- Ushishishi... Le requin ne sait même pas que les roturiers normaux ne mangent que des légumes, commenta alors le surnommé Bel à l'entrée de la pièce, arrivé sans que les deux autres ne le remarquent.

- Voiii ! Et après, c'est toi qui te plains d'en manger tout le temps ?

Les deux membres de l'organisation encore mystérieuse commencèrent une énième joute verbale, qui s'interrompit finalement par une phrase entière de Tsuna, surmontant sa peur réapparue une fois son étonnement dissipé.

- C-Comment avait-vous fait pour avoir de la viande ?

- Et bien, le boss aime beaucoup ça, alors on est allés récupérer il y a dix ans quelques animaux en faisant taire les protestations, et Lussuria en a fait un élevage, à l'abri des regards. Dommage, ça fait moins de monde à éloigner... A jamais, bien sûr. Ushishishi...

L'immense sourire qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres ne laissait aucun doute quand à la manière dont ils s'étaient appropriés les bêtes et faisaient fuir - ou plutôt disparaître - les intrus. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains frissonna, et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur l'une des couverture qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis son réveil.

- Voii, Bel, tu lui fais peur !

- Ushishishi... Le prince laisse le requin bruyant à son travail.

Et il repartit, dans un nouveau rire qui faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la tête à Tsuna. Mais au moins, son passage avait éclairé certaines choses. Le kidnappé commença alors à manger son repas et son premier steak - chaud, en plus ! - depuis une décennie, dans un silence qui mettait étrangement mal à l'aise le plus âgé.

Le surnommé Squa-chan par l'homme à la couleur de cheveux étrange avait l'habitude des disputes, des piques incessantes qu'il échangeait en permanence avec les autres membres du groupe. Cependant, le gamin face à lui semblait avoir un caractère si peu affirmé qu'il finissait par se demander si l'assurance qu'il lui avait vu en utilisant la flamme était feinte, ou les raisons pour lesquelles quelqu'un qui semblait avoir si peu de volonté en avait une suffisamment puissante pour succéder à son boss. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et que ces brefs instants reflétaient sûrement les profonds sentiments de celui qu'il avait enlevé.

- D-Dites ? tenta alors Tsuna, voulant briser ce calme dérangeant.

Il reçu un regard légèrement interrogatif en réponse, qui l'encouragea à continuer.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

L'ainé ne sut que dire. Son vis-à-vis l'avait totalement décontenancé. Il était sensé lui demander pourquoi il était là, pas poser des questions bizarres et absolument déplacées dans le contexte, merde ! Et puis, en plus, ce vouvoiement le perturbait vraiment !

- Parce que Squa-chan est un surnom, n-non ? hésita l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains, pas vraiment rassuré.

Le kidnappeur se reprit. Il était un assassin d'un groupe exceptionnel, un homme pour qui le mot impossible n'existait pas ! Il y en avait mare de cette déstabilisation indigne de son rang !

- Voii, gamin ! Je suis Superbi Squalo, et l'autre taré qui est passé tout à l'heure, c'est Belphegor !

- T-Tsunayoshi Sawada, répondit son interlocuteur, intimidé.

- Je sais.

Et un dixième de seconde plus tard, l'ainé se dit qu'il manquait vraiment de tact. L'autre avait déjà du mal à parler sans bégayer, et il n'arrangeait pas les choses en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Décidément, entre son boss et ce gamin, il allait devenir fou ! Un grand silence s'installa à nouveau, que l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains n'osait plus briser après cette réponse. Il aurait dû se douter, après tout, que ses kidnappeurs s'étaient renseignés un minimum sur lui avant de l'enlever.

Une bonne partie du repas de Tsuna se fit dans cet atmosphère pesante, d'autant plus que l'assassin s'était mis à tourner en rond vivement dans la pièce, en ayant marre de cette absence de bruit qui lui était bien trop inhabituelle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui l'énervait profondément. Et en plus, les seules questions que lui avaient posées le gosse n'était même pas celles auxquelles il s'attendait ! Squalo s'arrêta soudain, faisant sursauter l'autre occupant de la pièce. Il se morigéna et se traita d'idiot - mentalement, bien sûr, il avait sa fierté de redoutable assassin à préserver - pour ne pas avoir penser plus tôt à cette solution.

- Voii, gamin, tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi on t'a kidnappé ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains releva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur lui. Bien sûr qu'il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de son enlèvement. Mais il n'avait pas osé faire part de ses doutes à son agresseur, totalement paniqué à l'idée de déclencher sa colère et d'aggraver la situation présente - car il avait suffisamment d'expérience dans le domaine de la malchance pour savoir qu'elle pouvait encore largement devenir bien pire.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre. Squalo fit brusquement volte-face et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu pour mettre en colère cet enfoiré de boss ? s'énerva l'assassin, visiblement habitué à ce genre de situations au point de reconnaître sans aucun problème de quoi il s'agissait.

Tsuna resta un instant admiratif devant cette capacité ; lui n'aurait pas distingué de différence entre l'explosion d'une dynamite de Gokudera, un coup de tonnerre et ce dernier son. Avant de se rendre compte que la colère du chef du groupe qui l'avait kidnappé devait être encore plus effrayante que ce qu'il croyait.

- Voiii, gamin ! Tu bouges de là et je te tue ! lui lança Squalo, le faisant revenir à la réalité, en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Et Tsuna se retrouva seul, devant la porte grande ouverte, en entendant des bruits qui alimentaient son imagination en visions apocalyptiques, en plein milieu du repaire souterrain de l'organisation qui l'avait enlevé. Il remonta légèrement la couverture sur ses jambes, figé sous la frayeur.

Mais soudain, il sentit brusquement qu'il ne devait pas rester là, et il se jeta sans attendre au dehors de la pièce, oubliant dans sa précipitation la menace du surnommé Squa-chan. Et lorsqu'il entendit une explosion retentir juste derrière lui, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se dit seulement qu'en choisissant cette option plutôt que d'écouter son kidnappeur, il aurait au moins gagné quelques minutes de vie. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, toujours en train de courir dans le labyrinthe souterrain sans se retourner, qu'il traînait avec lui la couverture depuis son départ de la petite pièce.

Et ce qui devait arriver, d'après la loi suprême de la malchance qui s'abattait sur lui depuis sa naissance, arriva. Tsuna se prit les pieds dans le tissu et alla directement faire connaissance avec le sol. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après les avoir fermés par réflexe, il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la grande salle qui avait vue lors de son arrivée qu'une sorte de rayon orange toucha le plafond, qui s'écroula, libérant la lumière du jour, mais faisant aussi tomber avec lui les personnes qui étaient à la surface.

Il fallu moins d'un dixième de seconde à l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains pour comprendre que les évènements dérapaient totalement.

Devant lui, un tas de débris. Autour, les personnes qui l'avaient kidnappé, se balançant des coups de couteaux, d'épées, de pistolets, de parapluies et d'il ne savait quoi d'autre, tout en sons et lumières. Dessus, ses amis et ses frères adoptifs, qui se trouvaient évidemment juste à l'endroit qui s'était effondré, au moment où il s'effondra. Ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement, il en était sûr. A l'entrée de la pièce, lui, les jambes prisonnières dans la couverture, incapable de se relever. Face à ce tableau, Tsuna n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre^^<p>

**Note de Fin :** En passant, j'avoue que quand je l'ai commencé, celui-là, j'avais strictement aucune idée de la suite, pour la simple et bonne raison que mon scénario (un peu) détaillé de l'histoire que je m'étais fait mentalement s'arrêtait là. Mais heureusement, j'ai eu en l'écrivant une soudaine poussée d'inspiration qui devrait bien me laisser quelques chapitres avant une nouvelle pénurie d'idées =) Et je peux vous la résumer sans vous spoiler en une seule phrase :

Ça vous dirait que je m'essaie à l'action ?

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour cette fois - miracle ! /SBAF/ - et à la semaine prochaine ! ^^

**Mini édit de dernière minute :** En fait, j'ai oublié le plus important : Bonne année à tous ! ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Aube Crépusculaire : _Je te remercie pour tes vœux^^. Et aussi, en passant, pour avoir mis cette fiction en s_tory alert_, mais surtout pour avoir écrit une review ! Parce qu'en fait, en voyant le nombre de visiteurs sur chaque chapitre à peu près égal, je peux en déduire qu'un certain nombre de personnes lisent cette fiction, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûre ; alors que, comme ça, avec ton commentaire, je sais que tu la lis, ou du moins l'as lue jusqu'au dernier chapitre, et ça me fait super plaisir^^

Et tu as normalement eu la véritable réaction de Tsuna au début du chapitre : il n'a même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'est retrouvé dans la petite pièce xD. A peut-être au prochain chapitre, alors =)

_Tsubaki I : _D'abord, merci pour tes vœux ! (Comme ça, moi aussi j'oublie pas xD)

Maintenant que tu le dis... Il faudrait aller demander à la mangaka pour connaître les raisons des tics de langage des personnages xD ! Personnellement, j'essaie de donner une sorte d'explication à ces tics aux personnages de cette fic' avec leur passé dans la partie en italique, mais ce n'est pas vraiment très approfondi ^^' Quant à Reborn... En fait, ton commentaire m'a donné une idée géniale (merci^^ !), et je sais maintenant comment il va arriver ! (Et crois-moi, tu as raison de t'attendre au pire xD) Mais ce sera pour dans deux ou trois chapitres, pas avant, je pense.

Ah, tu as remarqué ma préférence du POV Gokudera^^ En fait, si on le voit souvent dans cette fiction, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à faire un POV totalement externe, qu'il fait partie des personnages principaux (et que, comme tu l'as si bien dit, en comparaison avec ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Mukuro... xD). Mais il devrait y avoir pas mal de Tsuna, aussi, et un peu plus de Yamamoto dans des chapitres qui auront une ambiance plus joyeuse, comme celui-là (enfin, il m'a semblé que c'était plus joyeux, mais après xD) ; ainsi que quelques autres POVs d'autres persos.

Toute la vérité sur le Grand Cataclysme... Je pense que je vais finir par faire un chapitre qui ne parlera que de ça avec "l'affaire Tsuna", parce qu'à force de dévoiler seulement des petits trucs de temps en temps, on va jamais y arriver xD

Quant à la phrase de Xanxus... Ben, il s'est énervé au moment où Squalo allait l'expliquer à Tsuna -' (Oui, je ne contrôle absolument pas ce que j'écris xD) Et vu comment la suite de l'histoire se dessine dans mon cerveau, il risque de se passer pas mal de choses avant que ça ne soit revélé^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ (et il normal que je te réponde, car, après tout, j'attends ton commentaire à la fin de chaque chapitre avec tellement d'impatience que le site va finir par m'envoyer un message comme quoi il faut que j'arrête de _stalker_ la page des reviews de ma fiction xD) Euh... Ne prends pas peur après avoir lu ça, hein xD

(Et pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire mieux cette semaine^^ Mais j'ose pas relire la fic' du début, parce que je sens que je vais passer par ma fenêtre avant même d'avoir fini le premier chapitre xD)

A la prochaine fois, alors^^

Tsuki ~


	10. Recherches infructueuses

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Rating :** T.

**Note : **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de la très courte longueur de ce chapitre, et des fautes qu'il contient surement encore. A la base, il devait y avoir une autre partie, mais les multiples bugs de mon ordinateur, ainsi que le fait que j'ai commencé à l'écrire assez tard dans la semaine car un OS sur un jeu vidéo accaparait toutes mes pensées ont fait qu'elle sera présente dans le prochain chapitre^^'

En plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé ce chapitre qui ne me plaît pas vraiment... Ah, je suis vraiment désolée TT !

Mais bon, bonne lecture quand même^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre Dix :<em> Recherches infructueuses :<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait deux enfants. Deux enfants qui avaient à peine vécu cinq années, mais qui connaissaient déjà nombres de malheurs.<em>

_Le premier était un garçon dont les yeux vairons bleu et rouge avaient causé la peur dans son entourage, et qui avaient incité la famille mafieuse à laquelle appartenait ses parents à mener des expériences sur lui. Il avait deux ans de conscience du monde. Deux ans à haïr ceux qui l'avaient engendré et l'organisation criminelle qui voulait faire de lui leur arme secrète, se moquant des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur sa santé et de ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'assomme - ou tue, il ne savait pas, mais cette deuxième hypothèse était tellement plus plaisante - l'un des scientifiques. Il avait fait passer cet acte sur le dos d'un autre, profitant de la tension créée par une guerre prochaine entre familles ; les adultes avaient commencé à s'entretuer ; et il était parvenu à s'enfuir, en blessant - ou assassinant - plusieurs au passage.  
><em>

_La deuxième était une fille, dont l'un des yeux était caché par un bandeau, enfant battue par ses parents parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire tout ce qu'ils lui demandaient - des tâches pour la plupart irréalisables à son âge. Ces derniers appartenaient aux même groupe de mafieux que le garçon, et projetaient de lui faire subir aussi des expériences, afin de faire d'elle une combattante hors-pair et sans faille. L'autre enfant l'avait délivré dans son évasion, alors qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce sans lumière, l'avait soigné de ses blessures, et elle lui en était infiniment redevable._

_Ils étaient deux enfants, que personne n'osait aborder à cause de - ou grâce à, selon les situations - leurs pupilles, comptant uniquement sur eux-même pour survivre, dans le bâtiment désaffecté où ils s'étaient installés. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils partageaient leur butin de la journée, quelques fruits et un poulet volés sur le marché de la ville, dans la salle où ils avaient élu domicile, le garçon entendit un murmure indistinct, dont il ne comprit qu'un seul mot._

... venir...

_Il leva la tête, regardant à droite et à gauche, mais la seule chose qu'il vit était la pièce où se trouvait toutes leurs maigres affaires, les nuages par les fenêtres, ainsi que la petite fille qui mangeait son repas à côté de lui. Le chuchotement reprit, au moment où il allait continuer de déguster la nourriture dans sa main.  
><em>

... prévenir...

_- Tu n'as rien entendu, ma petite Chrome ? l'interrogea-t-il._

_Elle avait beau avoir le même âge que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme un grand frère avec elle._

_- Non, Mukuro-sama, lui répondit-elle avec ce respect qu'elle lui témoignait._

_- Kufufufu, j'avais cru-_

... vite..._ reprit la voix._

_Il s'arrêta de parler pour mieux écouter, au cas où la mystérieuse personne tenterait à nouveau de communiquer avec lui. L'enfant se leva, interrompant son repas, et effectua un tour de la pièce, regardant dans les couloirs qui y menait, avant de retourner en marchant à son lieu de départ._

_- Mukuro-sama ?_

_- Ce n'est rien, ma petite Chrome. J'avais juste cru entendre une voix._

_Une vive douleur lui vrilla soudainement le crâne, et il s'arrêta net à quelques pas de la petite fille, tombant à genoux. Un flot de paroles se déversa dans sa tête, alors que son amie s'inquiétait et l'appelait inutilement._

Il faut les prévenir ! Ça va arriver ! Pas bon ! Pas bon ! Vite ! Bientôt ! Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! Ils vont mourir ! Il faut les prévenir ! Non ! Trop tard ! C'est bientôt ! Non !_  
><em>

_La voix était paniquée, pleine de douleur ; et il haleta, comme si les sentiments de l'inconnu étaient aussi les siens, tandis que le débit de mots accélérait, jusqu'à l'ultime._

Maintenant !

_Et une lumière blanche engloutit leur monde, sans que les deux enfants n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
><em>

_Dans un autre lieu, mais un même temps, un écran faisait défiler un compte en pourcentage.  
><em>

_« Transfert en cours. Statut : 69 %. »_

_Les chiffres inscrits s'inversèrent._

_« Transfert en cours. Statut : 96 %. »_

* * *

><p>Le jour d'après l'orage, le soleil, derrière la couche de nuages gris habituelle pour la cité, se leva sur un paysage dévasté par la foudre et le déluge qui s'y étaient abattus la veille. Des petits ruisseaux marrons trop teintés de rouge pour être constitués uniquement du liquide vital et de boue sillonnaient le sol à plusieurs endroits, détourné par des ruines et quelques rares habitations encore entières. Auprès de certains bâtiments effondrés, un bras ou un autre morceau d'un corps humain dépassait entre deux morceaux de tôles et venait ajouter aux minuscules cours d'eau quelques gouttes écarlates.<p>

Des habitants, ne vivant plus que pour survivre, commençaient déjà à récupérer des demeures effondrées tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour garnir la leur ou en reconstruire une. Quarante pour cent de la population de la ville - et par extension, du monde - venait de périr dans cette nouvelle catastrophe, soit plus de quarante mille personnes. Mais personne ne s'en préoccupait, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé, car s'attarder sur l'évènement aurait signifié être le prochain à mourir. Le passé n'était ressassé que par les fous en ces lieux, le futur n'y existait pas ; seul comptait le présent.

Leur univers avait encore gagné la partie, tuant dans l'œuf l'espoir au prélude de sa renaissance. Et ils ne pouvaient toujours rien y faire, impuissants.

Cela avait fait pleurer de rage Gokudera lorsqu'il l'avait compris, la veille. Mais, suite à l'enlèvement de la personne qu'il respectait le plus, sous ses yeux, ce dilemme avait été relégué pour lui au second plan, et il avait franchi un pas sur le chemin de la volonté, repoussant la lueur de désespoir qui brillait dans les yeux de chacun au fond de ses pupilles, déclarant qu'il allait le retrouver.

Dino, face à cette scène, et en voyant le petit frère qu'il avait désespérément tenté de soustraire aux horreurs de ce monde, et qu'il sentait dépérir de jour en jour acquiescer joyeusement à la proposition du gardien de propriété, se comportant enfin comme toute personne de son âge avant le Grand Caclysme, n'avait pu que sourire. Les amis de Tsuna étaient sans aucun les meilleurs qu'il aurait pu trouver. Il avait alors déclaré qu'il était partant pour la recherche, bientôt suivit de Yamamoto, du père de ce dernier, et de l'enfant qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

Tous, pourtant quelques minutes plus tôt démoralisés, englués dans les sombres pensées que causaient leur univers, arboraient désormais des mines déterminées, un fait incroyable en ce monde.

- Tsuna est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, hein ? avait lancé le fils du restaurateur en riant, ayant lui aussi remarqué ce soudain changement.

Cette phrase avait été le début d'une nouvelle bataille, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris s'étant outragé du fait que l'abruti, selon ses termes, ait douté un seul instant de ce fait, et la vache stupide - toujours d'après lui - en ayant rajouté une couche. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas hypocrite, cachant des phrases douloureuses que personne n'osait prononcer. Ils s'amusaient réellement. L'adulte blond rit d'ailleurs en pensant à la tête qu'aurait fait l'absent s'il avait su qu'il s'amusait en détruisant encore plus les ruines à côté d'eux à coups de grenades et dynamites.

Le soleil étant en train de se coucher à ce moment-là, les deux aînés du groupe avaient décidé de reporter au lendemain leur rechercher, jugeant qu'ils étaient tous fatigués et qu'ils seraient plus efficaces après une bonne nuit de sommeil, faisant fi des protestation qu'un certain gardien de propriété. Les deux familles s'étaient donc séparées, se donnant rendez-vous devant la maison des Yamamoto le lendemain matin.

C'est pourquoi Dino, accompagné d'un Fuuta souriant et de l'enfant aux habits de vache qui dormait encore, marchaient avec entrain vers leur destination, ignorant le macabre spectacle qui se déroulait partout autour d'eux. Il y avait un autre problème qui accaparait toute leur attention - la disparition de Tsuna. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rencontre, ils furent accueillis par un Gokudera de mauvaise humeur.

- Tch. Vous avez été longs, maugréa-t-il, appuyé contre l'un des murs du lieu où il habitait.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sortit alors de la demeure, souriant comme à son habitude.

- Gokudera était tellement impatient de commencer les recherches qu'il a voulu détruire toutes les maisons aux alentours pour vous voir venir de plus loin ! déclara le nouveau venu.

Son vis-à-vis allait lui répondre sa manière de penser lorsque l'aîné d'entre tous débarqua lui aussi dans la rue, l'interrompant, deux objets à la main.

- Voilà, c'est prêt, annonça-t-il au gardien de propriété en lui tendant ce qu'il tenait, que Dino reconnu comme étant deux béquilles.

Le jeune aux cheveux gris grogna en les attrapant, ce que l'adulte, habitué à son humeur massacrante, interpréta comme un remerciement. Le blond s'avança alors vers eux, et commença à parler du sujet qui les intéressait tous.

- Je propose que l'on se sépare pour faciliter les recherches.

Plusieurs réponse fusèrent en même temps.

- Je vais avec Yamamoto-nii ! s'exclama Fuuta, joyeux.

- Hors de question que je sois avec cet abruti !

- Lambo-san veut être avec le monsieur, se réveilla soudain le plus jeune.

- D'accord, je veux bien, déclara Tsuyoshi.

Et sans que Dino ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva seul devant la demeure. Gokudera s'était en allé à grand renfort de béquilles d'un côté, tandis que les duos formés par Yamamoto et son petit frère ainsi que l'adulte aux cheveux noirs et l'enfant aux habits de vache étaient partis à l'opposé. Il décida donc d'avance dans une toute autre direction, motivé.

Les autoproclamés enquêteurs commencèrent à rassembler des indices, ne pensant qu'à leur but, ignorants du massacre dont ils étaient l'auteur. Ce ne fut que quelques instants après leur séparation que Fuuta interrogea l'adolescent à ses côtés.

- Dis, Yamamoto-nii ?

Son interlocuteur tourna la tête vers lui, et le petit garçon continua.

- Dino-nii est parti avec qui ? interrogea-t-il, désirant connaître ce que faisait son grand-frère.

- Et bien, je crois qu'il s'est retrouvé tout seul, déclara le fils du restaurateur, insouciant, et son cadet le remercia avec un sourire.

Mais il fallu encore plusieurs minutes, après qu'ils aient tous les deux interrogés infructueusement plusieurs passants, qui les observaient tous étrangement, croyant à des fous - bien que Yamamoto et Fuuta, ignorant, n'en comprirent pas la raison et trouvaient ces regards de travers plutôt drôles - pour que l'enfant réalise la situation. Il s'arrêta alors net dans sa marche, les yeux écarquillés, faisant se retourner vers lui son camarade.

- Yamamoto-nii, tu m'as dit que Dino-nii est parti tout seul ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama joyeusement son vis-à-vis.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain leva vers lui des yeux effarés. Ils avaient fait une bêtise presque irréparable en bafouant une règle élémentaire. Ne jamais, au grand jamais, laisser un certain adulte blond tout seul. Et lorsque Fuuta lui expliqua la situation, Yamamoto répondit simplement en riant.

- Ça a l'air marrant !

Une grande explosion retentit du côté des demeures en dur, et il n'y avait nul doute pour le cadet que son plus grand frère y était impliqué pour une raison ou une autre.

Il espéra simplement qu'ils le récupèreraient entier.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Oui, déjà, et j'en suis la première déçue TT... Ce chapitre était pourri, j'ai honte ! *part en pleurant beaucoup plus loin*

...

La semaine prochaine, je vous fait un chapitre de trois kilomètres de long pour me rattraper, promis ! ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Aube crépusculaire :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et tu m'as également donnée une idée pour la suite, alors doublement merci xD Par contre, tu n'auras les réponses à tes questions qu'au chapitre suivant, alors à peut-être la semaine prochaine ! ^^

_Eysetadeysta :_ Je me suis en effet demandée où tu avais disparue, avant de laisser mon imagination en mon manque de confiance en moi me démoraliser à moitié xD Mais tu es de retour, youpi !^^ Et oui, les prochains chapitres auraient dû t'apporter des réponses. Mais celui-là ne sert à rien (oui, ça me reste en travers de la gorge... Je suis nulle, excuse moi TT !) alors tu auras les réponses à plusieurs de tes questions au prochain^^ Merci pour ton com' ^^

_Tsubaki I : _L'arrivé de Reborn va surement être retardée, à cause de ce chapitre (TT), mais rassure-toi - ou pas -, il rôde xD. Je compte faire pas mal de POV différents la prochaine fois, tu pourras me dire celui que tu préfères, comme ça^^

Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes le Squalo que j'ai fait, parce que j'avoue avoir du mal avec les personnages "méchants", et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les rendre un peu plus sympathiques, c'est plus fort que moi xD, alors si ça passe bien, c'est super^^ Et, oui, j'avoue, je suis une stalker de tes reviews. (Que, vu ce chapitre, je ne mérite pas... Bouhouhou... TT)

L'histoire sur les cicatrices était en effet un clin d'œil au bonus du chapitre précédent. Décidément, tu remarques tout^^ D'ailleurs, je compte faire un chapitre sur le Grand Cataclysme, je me suis décidée. Et ce sera aussi le chapitre de l'apparition (corporelle, pas mentale xD) de Mukuro !

"Tsuna, les pieds dans la couverture, qui regarde le carnage" : tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu es proche de la réalité xD

La réponse à ta question aurait dû être dans ce chapitre. Mais elle sera dans le suivant. (Parce que celui était nul TT...)

Oui, en effet, ton aide pour la correction ne serait pas de refus xD Mais j'ai du mal à voir comment on pourrait faire...

Au niveau des couples, il n'y en aura pas normalement (sauf un crack pairing sous-entendu dans un bonus totalement loufoque prévu pour dans quelques chapitres xD)

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre n'était pas si catastrophique, et à la semaine prochaine^^

Tsuki~


	11. Rassemblement désastreux

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Rating :** T - langage, langage...

**Note : **Voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je ne sais pas s'il est aussi long que prévu, mais en tous cas, personnellement, je l'aime bien^^

La plus grande difficulté que j'ai rencontrée pour vous le présenter a été de rassembler ses morceaux - parce qu'entre la partie sur le site, celle dans mes documents sur mon ordinateur, celle sur deux feuilles éparpillées dans le bazar de ma chambre, celle au milieu des feuilles volantes de mon sac de cours, et les quelques phrases sur mon portable, j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir xD

Aussi, je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes qui m'ont échappé.

Et surtout, bonne lecture =) !

* * *

><p>Chapitre Onze : <em>Rassemblement désastreux :<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait un enfant banal, un enfant de cinq ans comme il en existe tant d'autres, et dont la seule particularité était peut-être cette joie omniprésente dans son attitude. <em>

_Sa vie était monotone, les jours s'y ressemblaient, pareils les uns aux autres._

_Jusqu'à cette matinée là, où toute sa famille était attablée dans l'arrière boutique du restaurant que tenaient ses parents, dans la pièce qui était leur cuisine._

_- Alors, fiston, tu travailles bien à l'école ? lança son père, assis sur une chaise, interrompant ses activités pour se concentrer sur le bambin encore ensommeillé qui venait d'ouvrir la porte._

_La question était plutôt incongrue pour la situation, mais le petit garçon, relevant la tête, lui afficha un sourire un peu endormi, auquel la mère renvoya alors une mine attendrie._

_- Je crois que c'est pas trop pour moi, déclara le plus jeune en passant une main dans sa nuque, un peu gêné, avant que son expression joyeuse ne devienne radieuse. Mais je fais ce que je peux ! _

_Les deux adultes rirent, et l'homme prit l'enfant sur ses jambes, tandis que la femme s'asseyait à proximité et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant leur bonheur, à parler un peu de tout, avant que la mère ne s'adresse à son fils avec tendresse, après qu'il ait annoncé qu'on le traitait parfois d'idiot à l'école._

_- Tu sais, Takeshi, moi je trouve ça très bien que tu souries tout le temps. _

_Le petit garçon lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et elle continua._

_- Parce que ça veut dire que tu es heureux. Et, à mon avis, il vaut mieux passer pour quelqu'un de bête et être joyeux, qu'être triste et que les autres croient que l'on est intelligent. _

_- D'accord ! hocha-t-il la tête, profondément convaincu.  
><em>

_ Les parents rirent encore une fois, bientôt suivis par leur fils, avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne, un peu plus sérieuse, sans se départir pour autant de ses lèvres étirées et de sa gaité._

_- Alors, promet-moi que peu importe les circonstances, tu continueras à sourire, parce que c'est ça qui te permettra d'avancer dans le futur._

_L'enfant ne comprit pas les paroles immédiatemment. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps. _

_En une fraction de seconde, dans une puissante lumière blanche, sa vie monotone vira au cauchemar. Et lorsque le monde qu'il connaissait se brisa sous des catastrophes naturelles surpuissantes, lorsque le sang fut partout, lorsque sa mère mourut et disparut sous ses yeux impuissants, il ne put que pleurer, encore et toujours. Néanmoins, quand le crépuscule tomba sur cette atroce journée, laissant une terre dévastée, et son père désespéré, comme de trop nombreux autres, en sanglots, les larmes de l'enfant s'arrêtèrent de tomber._

_Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Un sourire teinté de tristesse, certes, mais un sourire avec une touche de bonheur._

_Il n'avait que cinq ans. Il avait encore toute une vie à découvrir, fusse-t-elle semée de désastres et de morts. Et il n'était pas seul._

_Il y avait cette promesse indestructible, gravée à jamais dans son être, les derniers mots de sa mère._

_- Ne soit pas triste, Papa, on va tout reconstruire.  
><em>

_Dans un autre lieu, mais au même moment, un éclat de fureur passa presque imperceptiblement dans les pupilles de celui qui pouvait voyager entre les mondes.  
><em>

_« Transfert en cours. Statut : 96 %.__ » avait brièvement affiché l'écran avant de revenir au pourcentage précédent, comme si le chiffre n'avait été qu'une illusion._

_Et les nombres continuèrent d'augmenter.  
><em>

_« Transfert en cours. Statut : 81 %. »_

* * *

><p>Eau.<p>

Une bulle traça son chemin dans le liquide, telle une méduse remontant à la surface de l'océan.

Mais ici, la matière où était née la vie des milliards d'années plus tôt n'était présente qu'en quelques dizaines de litres, à peine assez pour remplir le cylindre de deux mètres de haut pour un de diamètre aux parois de verre. La pièce, qui semblait couverte d'un voile grisé fait en réalité de poussière, était un laboratoire, si l'on en croyait les instruments posés un peu de partout, et les lavabos omniprésents. Sans quelques débris d'éprouvettes et plusieurs autres objets cassés qui gisaient ci et là, on aurait pu croire que l'endroit avait été déserté du jour au lendemain par les scientifiques qui le tenaient surement autrefois.

Cependant, les traces de sang séché à plusieurs endroits, et qui dataient visiblement du même moment que de l'abandon du lieu, laissaient plutôt entrevoir une fin d'occupation houleuse, avec une bataille ou bagarre sans doute.

A vrai dire, sans ces faits, la seule particularité de la salle était ces grand tubes qui partaient du sol pour toucher le plafond, dans le coin de la pièce à l'opposée de la porte. Tous étaient fendus, voire même brisés, et l'eau qu'ils contenaient auparavant s'était évaporée depuis des lustres - sauf dans le cas de l'un, encore intact. Ce dernier luisait, éclairé en ses extrémités par des ampoules internes au cylindre ; et la lumière bleue, tamisée, lui donnait un aspect fluorescent, presque irréel face à l'obscurité environnante.

C'était également dans cet aquarium immense que naissaient des bulles, régulièrement, au rythme des respirations de la personne qui y dormait depuis plus de dix ans.

Dormait n'était pas le terme exact, ni l'inconscience ou le coma. Il aurait plutôt fallu dire que le corps d'un individu reposait dans cette prison de liquide - qui finalement, n'était peut-être pas uniquement composé d'eau - sans qu'aucun esprit n'y habite. Ce n'était pas qu'il était mort, non plus. Seulement que depuis une décennie, son enveloppe charnelle et son mental s'étaient séparés l'un de l'autre, la première partie demeurant ici, n'attendant plus une libération qui ne viendrait jamais ; la seconde voyageant à travers le monde, invisible aux yeux de presque tous, errant dans l'univers comme un fantôme, amputé de la moitié de son être.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps pour lui de redevenir un, il le savait. Il avait beau être puissant, dangereux, un peu fou aussi, surement, il avait atteint la limite de son pouvoir. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il y avait aussi les faits récents, qui lui prouvaient qu'il était l'heure de faire son retour, en chair et en os - cela allait être drôle, si drôle !

Une autre lumière illumina alors le laboratoire, à son entrée. L'esprit, sous la forme d'une petite sphère violette, s'approcha du jeune homme autrefois enfant qui flottait dans le liquide, enchaîné, un masque à oxygène encore actif sur le visage.

- Me revoilà, cher corps... Kufufufu...

Une parole et un rire brisèrent le silence des lieux pour la première fois depuis dix longues années, se répétant en écho sur les murs, tandis que la lueur violette entrait dans l'individu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. L'être se compléta, dans une douleur sourde et brutale, sans songer un instant à ce qui l'avait amené jusque là.

Tout avait commencé à sa naissance, en fait. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette famille mafieuse avide de pouvoir, peut-être sa vie se serait-elle déroulée autrement...

Et il n'y aurait jamais eu cette rencontre, ce jour-là, avec ce petit garçon aux cheveux châtains qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aider.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'ils avaient décidé de se séparer pour rechercher celui qui l'avait sauvé en toute âme et conscience, le sang de Gokudera n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il s'était précipité le plus vite que ses béquilles et sa condition le lui permettaient. Il avait parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres, s'était engouffré dans une autre ruelle, avant de s'arrêter brutalement.<p>

Il venait de réaliser que peu importe la rapidité avec laquelle il avançait, cela ne changerait rien au résultat. La cité était beaucoup trop vaste, et près ici voulait aussi bien signifier quelques centimètres qu'une vingtaine de kilomètres, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun indice du lieu où l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avait été enmené, les kidnappings n'étant plus sensés être d'actualité.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil au sol sale et poussiéreux et à ses pieds nus, laissant le désespoir reprendre le dessus sur son âme. Relevant la tête, il avait scruté l'horizon morne de taudis et de ruines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était demandé ce qui pouvait être pire que des demeures et des humains au bord de l'agonie. Maintenant, il savait que c'était ces mêmes objets, ces mêmes êtres, mais sans une seule once de vie. La mort de la ville était plus douloureuse encore à ceux qui survivaient à sa lente extinction.

Le fait qu'il avait trouvé des personnes qui tenaient à lui ne changeait rien - des amis si leur monde le lui permettait. Gokudera avait soupiré, et il avait repris son avancée à une vitesse plus modérée. Connaître des individus qui ne le considéraient pas comme un être voué à la mort, et vice-versa, était toujours mieux dans l'instant présent. Mais lorsque ces personnes disparaissaient, que ce soit par le décès, telles sa défunte mère, ou par un enlèvement, pour l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains qu'il admirait tant, que restait-il ?

Un gouffre béant bientôt comblé de l'antonyme de l'espoir dont leur monde se faisait une joie de disséminer.

Il voulait retrouver son sauveur, certes, et il s'était juré de le faire. Mais en voyant ce que cela sous-entendait, il avait compris que la fructification de leur recherches aurait été un miracle. Son pied avait buté dans un caillou, auquel il avait jeté un regard noir, bientôt remplacé sur son visage par une expression plus sérieuse et attristée.

Une explosion avait alors retenti un peu plus loin, et il s'était fugacement demandé si son sauveur pouvait y être lié, avant de se morigéner pour éviter de se blesser avec des espoirs vains, ne pouvant tout de même pas s'empêcher d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

Gokudera n'avait oublié qu'une chose.

Les miracles existaient, et la détermination dans les yeux de Tsuna en était la preuve même.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il était finalement arrivé sur les lieux du bruit, Gokudera n'avait rien pu apercevoir au milieu du nuage de poussière face à lui, soulevé par le souffle de l'explosion. Grognant et jurant devant cette brume opaque qui l'empêchait même d'apercevoir ses pieds, il y avait pénétré, tentant d'oublier ses yeux et sa gorge qui le piquaient. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas fait trois pas que deux voix avaient retenti, lui donnant de précieuses informations sur la situation.<p>

- Dino-nii ? avait interrogé une première, que l'adolescent aux cheveux gris avait identifié comme étant celle de Fuuta, qui cherchait visiblement l'adulte blond.

- Ah, je crois que je l'ai trouvé, avait déclaré joyeusement l'abruti - il n'y avait que ce crétin pour ne pas s'inquiéter de l'état du grand frère de son sauveur, en sachant que ce dernier était surement présent lors de l'explosion, selon ce qu'il avait compris.

Plusieurs paroles fusèrent en même temps, et Gokudera en conclut qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.

- Lambo ?

- Je... Dois... Résister... avait alors fait l'enfant avant de fondre en larmes - d'après les sons qu'il percevait à cet instant, le voile grisé qui recouvrait la zone rendant encore inutile sa vue.

- Ça va, petit ? avait demandé le restaurateur.

- Ah, désolé, je suis tombé ! s'était exclamé Dino, et il n'y avait nul doute pour l'adolescent aux cheveux gris qu'il passait sa main dans sa nuque, l'air gêné.

- Dino-nii fait toujours n'importe quoi quand Tsuna-nii et moi ne sommes pas là ! avait joyeusement déclaré l'enfant qui aimait appeler les autres ses frères et ses sœurs.

La fumée s'était un peu dissipée, suffisamment pour que le gardien de propriété puisse apercevoir la scène. Devant lui, un cratère de cinq mètres de rayon et une trentaine de centimètres de profondeur siégeait, dans lequel se trouvaient Lambo, le crétin de blond et le père de l'abruti, à terre, couverts de suie ; mais aussi l'idiot décérébré et Fuuta qui les aidaient à se relever. Aucun d'eux ne tournaient la tête en sa direction, et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, lorsque Dino s'était décidé à expliquer ce qui s'était passé à son petit frère.

Gokudera avait ainsi appris que le jeune adulte était une véritable catastrophe ambulante lorsque ses frères adoptifs n'étaient pas présents, bien qu'il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience ou ne pas s'en soucier - et cela faisait un abruti de plus dans son entourage. Ledit boulet, au prix de trois ou quatre chutes, et après avoir essuyé maintes tentatives de meurtre sur sa personne par les objets aux alentours qui semblaient être attirés par sa tête, avait retrouvé la vache pleurnicharde et le plus vieux du groupe, qui effectuaient leurs recherches du côté des maisons en dur.

Évidemment, c'était ce moment qu'avait choisi un caillou malin pour tendre un piège à Dino, qui était tombé juste à côté de Lambo, le projetant à terre, et qui n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose que de laisser malencontreusement tomber de ses cheveux une grenade. Encore, cette dernière n'était pas dégoupillée, ce qui aurait dû, en toute logique, clore l'incident. Mais le père de l'idiot qui vivait sous le même toit que lui n'était pas le père d'un abruti pour rien, et il avait ramassé l'explosif, le retournant dans tous les sens pour se remémorer son nom et sa fonction, retirant au passage la sécurité.

Le gardien de propriété ne savait pas ensuite s'il devait remercier le crétin de blond d'être aussi maladroit, maudire cette aptitude qui lui aurait permis de se débarrasser de trois idiots qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs, ou désespérer face à la situation ; mais toujours était-il qu'en chutant une nouvelle fois, Dino avait fait rencontrer le sol à Tsuyoshi qui en avait lâché la grenade, qui avait explosé juste assez loin pour ne pas les blesser, ce qui expliquait cependant la saleté sur leurs vêtements.

Quant à Yamamoto et Fuuta, ils étaient venus en courant vers le lieu du bruit dès qu'ils l'avaient entendu, le plus jeune des deux faisant immédiatement le lien avec les catastrophes qu'étaient capable de produire son grand frère laissé loin de sa famille d'adoption. Et voilà qu'ils étaient tous là, réunis au premier problème, à croire qu'ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'on- Non ! Il n'avait rien de commun avec cette bande d'idiots ! Absolument rien !

- Gokudera-nii ? avait alors fait la voix fluette de Fuuta, le tirant dans ses pensées. Tu es là, toi aussi ?

- Je passais dans le coin quand j'ai entendu une explosion, et je me suis demandé ce que ça pouvait bien être, avait-il répondu avec la plus mauvaise foi possible, tout en tentant de faire comprendre à son cerveau qu'il n'aurait jamais des idées semblables à celles des personnes à côté de lui.

Yamamoto avait alors ouvert la bouche, s'apprêtant à lancer l'un de ses joyeux commentaires, lorsque une autre explosion avait retenti.

Et le sol s'était effondré sous leurs pieds dans un rayon de six mètres autour de l'endroit où avait explosé la grenade, n'épargnant pas Gokudera.

Foutue journée qui n'en finissait pas - en vérité, elle venait à peine de commencer.

* * *

><p>Squalo, en entendant divers bruits de lutte et d'explosion, avait laissé seul le gamin dont il avait la responsabilité dans sa pièce, lui ordonnant expressément de ne pas bouger, pour aller à la salle centrale de leur base. La première chose qu'il avait vu en y arrivant avait été les quelques grands cratères parsemant ses parois, qui ne pouvaient être dûs à autre chose qu'aux pistolets de son enfoiré de boss. Et, en apercevant ce dernier, les armes braquées vers l'un des points d'impact qui fumait encore, preuve de son implication dans les faits, le regarder sans une once de culpabilité – le contraire aurait été étonnant –, il avait craqué.<p>

- Voiii, enfoiré de boss ! Arrête de détruire les murs, on-

Un tir dans sa direction l'avait coupé, l'obligeant à s'interrompre pour esquiver correctement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à clamer ces opinions sur cet évènement, la voix de son interlocuteur avait retentit.

- Ferme-là, déchet.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme aux cheveux était loin de s'avouer vaincu - Lussuria disait de cette attitude qu'il était masochiste, et Bel, suicidaire.

- Voiii ! avait-il hurlé encore plus fort. On a besoin de ces murs, mer-

Et sous les yeux d'un Tsuna coincé dans sa couverture, qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'avaient encore remarqué, leur attention drainée par le conflit, le chef des assassins avait à nouveau tiré sur le membre de son organisation. Mais, cette fois, le rayon orange qui sortait des pistolets - et qui aurait une nouvelle fois intrigué l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains s'il n'avait pas été si effrayé - avait fini sa course dans le plafond de terre qui s'était effondré sur une zone de douze mètres de diamètre.

La poussière avait alors envahi son champ de vision, l'empêchant de voir où était passé Belphégor, autrefois à sa droite ; Squalo, juste à côté de l'endroit qui s'était écroulé ; et leur supérieur, à quelques mètres de son siège - les autres présents auparavant ayant visiblement profité de l'intervention brutale du jeune homme aux longs cheveux gris pour s'éclipser, ce qui expliquerait les explosions qui l'avaient poussées à s'enfuir de la petite salle où il se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il avait vu correctement à nouveau, Tsuna avait dû se retenir de mettre hors service le seul membre qu'il pouvait utiliser correctement, c'est-à-dire sa tête, en la frappant contre le sol. A ce niveau-là, il ne pouvait même plus parler de coïncidences ou de malchance, la seule explication envisageable était qu'il avait été maudit à sa naissance et doté du fabuleux pouvoir d'attirer les ennuis. Ce qui l'amenait à la situation présente.

Le boss de l'organisation, à l'opposée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, paraissait toujours autant furieux, et les deux armes qu'il tenait dans ses mains semblaient prêtes à abattre n'importe qui, y compris ses alliés. Squalo brandissait une épée, dont l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains ignorait la provenance, défiant quiconque de se mettre au travers de son chemin, à la gauche de son supérieur. Bel exposait quant à lui des dizaines de couteaux, un sourire plus sadique encore qu'à l'accoutumée traversant son visage.

Mais ce qui avait le plus étonné l'adolescent était ce qu'il y avait sur le monticule de débris du plafond - ses amis, tous ses amis.

Yamamoto, déjà relevé, fut le premier à scruter le lieu où ils avaient atterris et à le repérer.

- Ah, salut, Tsuna, déclara-t-il tranquillement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres - visiblement, cette histoire d'enlèvement ne l'avait pas plus inquiété que si cela avait été un jeu, mais ce fait ne perturba pas le jeune aux cheveux châtains, qui finissait par s'habituer à son insouciance.

Tsuyoshi était en train de s'occuper de Lambo qu s'était visiblement fait mal, et Gokudera, à terre, lui jetait tantôt des regards admiratifs, et observait tantôt sa cheville blessée avec des envies de meurtre, cette dernière l'empêchant de rejoindre son sauveur.

- Yo, petit frère, lança Dino, soudainement plus décontracté à sa vue, son inquiétude se dissipant.

Quant à Fuuta, il se mit à courir vers lui en hurlant son prénom, rayonnant de joie. Mais Tsuna fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, qui se justifia lorsque l'enfant s'arrêta brutalement dans son élan, évitant juste à temps un tir qui passa entre les deux.

- Avance d'un pas, déchet, et tu es mort, intervint le chef de l'organisation, et aussi investigateur de l'attaque, détruisant jusqu'à la moindre miette l'ambiance de retrouvailles.

Un silence se fit alors, empli de tensions.

Jusqu'à ce que Squalo ne le brise, car il ne portait pas l'absence de bruit dans son cœur - et qu'il y en avait marre, à la fin !

- Voiii ! Ce que cet enfoiré de boss veut dire, c'est que si vous voulez récupérer le gamin, il va falloir me passer sur le corps !

- Et à moi aussi. Ushishishishi... rajouta Belphégor, toujours partant pour une quelconque bataille.

- Allez-y, déchets, leur ordonna leur chef, et il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Si les autres assassins avaient été présents, ils se seraient rangés à ses côtés, soucieux de ne pas provoquer une nouvelle fois sa colère - il n'y avait que Squalo qui était suffisamment suicidaire pour lui désobéir de temps en temps.

Tsuna, les jambes toujours bloquées dans sa couverture d'une telle manière que le seul mouvement qu'il pouvait essayer était de ramper à l'aide de ses mains, était pétrifié, ses yeux apeurés fixés sur les deux personnes qui l'avaient enlevées un peu plus tôt, désormais placées entre lui et ses amis. Belphégor riait, sa voix provoquant des frissons à l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains, des couteaux stylisés dans les mains, tandis que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés brandissait une épée, prêt au combat.

Dans l'espace entre eux, le seul individu que le désespoir n'atteignait pas distinguait ses camarades, dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit - Gokudera était à terre, incapable de se relever ; Fuuta tremblait dans les bras de Yamamoto ; Lambo pleurait dans ceux de Tsuyoshi ; et Dino était encore recouvert de trop nombreux blocs, cailloux et tas de terre. Néanmoins, lorsque Bel, indéniablement sadique, lança une vingtaine de ses armes en direction des nouveaux venus, Tsuna ne cilla pas.

Il avait eu le temps de croiser les yeux de son grand frère.

C'est pourquoi, à la place de voir du sang s'écouler de ses victimes, le membre de l'organisation découvrit les capacités de l'une des personnes qu'il avait visé, même s'il avait plus tiré dans le tas qu'autre chose. L'adulte blond, perdant sa maladresse par la présence de ses deux petits frères, s'était dégagé, relevé, placé face à ses adversaires, et avait utilisé son fouet pour intercepter tous les couteaux. Les armes tombèrent au sol dans des bruits étouffés par la terre dont il était fait.

Belphégor sourit encore plus en comprenant que l'un de ses opposants était en mesure de se battre.

- Ushishishi... Intéressant...

Dino se contenta de replier son fouet dans sa main en un seul mouvement, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Je ne laisserais pas mes petits frères et leurs amis se faire blesser.

En parlant de ceux-là, Gokudera, toujours à terre, n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter avec mauvaise foi - peut-être jaloux que le jeune homme soit capable de défendre son sauveur et lui non.

- Tch. Alors c'est à cela qu'il servait, lança-t-il à propos de l'arme du blond.

- Dino-nii est très fort pour le manier, lui confirma Fuuta en souriant.

Cependant, aussi fort qu'il était, le plus vieux des trois frères ne pouvait pas faire grand chose face à Squalo, muni d'une épée. Aussi, lorsque ce dernier, ne voulant pas se battre contre des personnes qui n'en était pas capable, se jeta sur lui, il ne put qu'esquiver en se décalant vivement vers la droite. Son nouvel adversaire, expérimenté, se retourna avant même d'avoir finit sa lancée. Il s'arrêta de ce fait face au blond, faisant ainsi échouer le plan de l'autre, qui comptait sur le fait qu'il lui serait de dos pour le désarmer d'un coup de fouet bien ajusté.

Dino grimaça une seconde avant de se reprendre, et tout en esquivant le nouvel assaut de l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés, il fit dévier de leur trajectoire trois couteaux lancés sur Yamamoto. Les objets terminèrent leur course dans le mur, à une quinzaine de centimètres de Lambo, qui commença en pleurant à farfouiller ses cheveux à la recherche d'une grenade. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de faire un autre mouvement que le chef de l'organisation prit la parole.

- Je m'ennuie, déchets, déclara-t-il d'une voix modelée par une fureur froide et puissance, bien qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une trentaine de secondes depuis son ordre.

Et il tira simultanément un coup de ses deux armes sur Gokudera et l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui l'aidait à récupérer ses béquilles.

Squalo n'eut qu'une seule pensée à cette instant.

Si les deux gamins survivaient, il voulait bien croire en leur enfoiré de monde.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans un complexe souterrain oublié depuis des années, deux yeux s'ouvrirent au milieu d'un cylindre de liquide à grandeur humaine.<p>

L'un était bleu océan, bleu mer miniature comme celle dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps. L'autre était rouge sang, rouge meurtres et conséquences de sa haine irrépressible.

_Je suis de retour, Tsunayoshi-kun._

* * *

><p>Fin. (Du chapitre, hein xD !)<p>

Bon, voilà, comme vous l'avez vu, il risque de se passer de nombreuses choses dans les prochains chapitres, et un personnage qui n'arrêtait pas de s'incruster est enfin apparu en vrai^^

Je me suis aussi essayée à une esquisse de combat - j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop désastreux xD !

Sinon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le début de ce chapitre, ma motivation s'étant envolée, mais au courant de la semaine - surement grâce aux deux revieweuses, en fait - elle est finalement revenue, et je suis prête pour une bonne dizaine de chapitres au moins, maintenant ^^ !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Eysetadeysta : _Merci pour ton petit mot, qui m'a redonné du courage juste au moment où il m'en fallait ! Tu peux être fière, la moitié de ce chapitre a été écrite uniquement grâce à toi^^ !

_Tsubaki I :_ J'ai été vraiment soulagée en voyant ta review (Youpi ! J'ai pas fait fuir tous les lecteurs xD !) et plusieurs séquences de ce chapitre ont été tapées sous la bonne humeur que ta review m'a apportée - tu vois, les ondes positives, ça marche /SBAF/ xD !

Cette fois, tu as le plaisir de voir Mukuro en vrai. Même si tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé xD Mais, rassures-toi, la révélation approche^^ Et le coup de Tsuna et sa couverture, y'en a un peu dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup plus dans le suivant =)

Je suis rassurée pour l'écriture - je craignais que mes sentiments négatifs ne le détériorent, alors tout va bien =)

(Et tu peux écrire des pages si tu veux, je les lirais toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! /SBAF/)

Bref, merci beaucoup pour ton com' ^^

A la prochaine fois,

Tsuki^^


	12. Conséquences progressives

**[EDIT : En raison d'un problème de temps et d'ordinateur, le chapitre Treize sera publié un peu plus tard que prévu - lundi soir ou mardi soir. Je suis vraiment désolée ^^', mais je préfère vous offrir un chapitre entier plutôt qu'un morceau bourré de fautes comme cela s'était produit l'autre fois. Merci de votre compréhension^^]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Résumé : **Suite au Grand Cataclysme, l'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs. Seul le désespoir subsista... Et le ciel continuait à regarder ce monde agoniser, sans la possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments...

**Rating :** T - pour le langage et le passé de deux personnages.

**Note :** Il doit encore y avoir plein de fautes dans ce chapitre, alors je m'excuse encore une fois... Mais bon, étant donné que je n'ai commencé à l'écrire que ce matin - je sais, c'est pas bien de faire les choses au dernier moment xD - soudainement super inspirée, je suis plutôt contente du résultat =). En fait, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, pour faire un chapitre de la même taille j'avais besoin d'une semaine, et là, je suis contente d'avoir réussi en un jour^^ !

Alors, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre Douze :<em> Conséquences progressives<em> :

* * *

><p><em>Les chiffres continuaient de défiler les uns après les autres, mais celui qui voyageait entre les mondes se crispa lorsque le compteur atteignit quatre-vingt seize. Les lettres s'embrouillèrent alors, laissant place à un L.<em>

_Il y avait un enfant. Un enfant qui n'eut pas de chance, même avant sa naissance._ _Car, alors que sa mère était en train d'accoucher, une lumière blanche avait envahi le monde accueillant qu'il était sensé découvrir. Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, la première chose qu'il avait vu avait été sa mère baignant dans son sang, et un paysage cauchemardesque qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Le Grand Cataclysme avait frappé, détruisant la conscience de ceux à qui il avait eut la bonté de ne pas arracher la vie._

_Ailleurs, un écran reprit son affichage normal et le pourcentage termina de grimper, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le maximum. Et Byakuran n'avait pu empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir lorsqu'il avait vu la mention qui indiquait que le transfert était terminé._

_Et alors qu'un être apparaissait dans un monde, un autre avait sombré, emportant dans sa chute ses habitants._

_Ainsi avait été détruit le monde de Ghost._

* * *

><p>Une jeune adolescente marchait dans une rue, ni trop vite, ni trop rapidement, le visage fermé, concentrée sur son objectif. Les ruines et habitations précaires autour d'elle ne pouvaient la détourner de sa mission, pas plus que les ombres que projetait le soleil levant sur les bâtiments ne l'effrayaient. Elle avançait sans voir les habitants mourant à terre, les fous qui erraient en hurlant des choses absurdes, et les autres qui cherchaient inlassablement de quoi se nourrir. Ce qu'elle avait à faire était plus important même que de se désoler de cette vision et d'arrêter de croire en une amélioration aberrante.<p>

Aujourd'hui, elle allait pour la première fois rencontrer en chair et en os la personne qu'elle admirait le plus au monde.

Son unique œil visible - et peut-être même intact, l'autre étant caché par un bandeau noir - s'illumina à cette pensée. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle allongea le pas, avançant plus vite vers sa destination, tout en repensant aux moments qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, bien qu'il n'était pas totalement là .

Le jour où elle avait rencontré son mentor n'était pas glorieux. Ses parents, non contents de la battre chaque jour, voulant la voir réaliser en quelques heures des choses qui nécessitaient des mois d'entrainement intensif, avaient décidé de l'envoyer dans le laboratoire. Dans le groupe de mafieux dont sa famille faisait partie, ce dernier était un lieu de recherche et d'expérimentation pour la création de nouvelles armes, mais aussi un lieu redouté par les enfants, depuis qu'une terrible rumeur avait circulé.

On disait qu'alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, un garçon avait été amené à ce centre, où l'on lui faisait subir des choses terribles, le transformant en une sorte de monstre inhumain. Les adultes n'avaient jamais démenti ces bruits, si bien que tous les plus jeunes avaient fini par y croire, restant le plus loin possible de cet endroit terrifiant. Chrome, elle - car c'était le nom de la désormais adolescente - y avait cru un bref moment, avant que le traitement que lui faisaient subir ses parents ne coupe tous liens avec les autres enfants. Épuisée, blessée, elle n'avait même plus la force de réunir le courage de sortir de sa maison pour jouer.

Mais ces histoires lui étaient revenues en mémoire, lorsque, du haut de ces cinq petites années, elle avait surpris une conversation des deux personnes qui l'avaient engendrée avec l'un des scientifiques de l'effroyable lieu, qui projetaient de la transformer elle aussi en sujet d'expérience. Ce jour-là, l'image de l'enfant-monstre qu'elle avait en tête s'étaient faite remplacer par celle d'un enfant souffrant, poussé à bout, qui ne désirait que sortir du laboratoire - car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'imaginait désormais qu'il était, même si elle n'était toujours pas sûre de son existence.

En écoutant ces mots terrifiants qui sortaient de la bouche de ses parents, elle avait voulu s'enfuir, mais que pouvait faire une petite fille face à des adultes ? Au final, elle s'était retrouvée conduite dans le lieu cauchemardesque, et enchaînée au fond d'une cellule. De là, elle avait eu la preuve de l'existence de l'enfant de la rumeur, quand elle avait entendu ces hurlements qui faisaient presque trembler le bâtiment.

Heureusement pour elle, sa détention n'avait pas duré plus d'un jour. Le soir de celui où elle avait été enfermée, le garçon qui subissait des expériences depuis sa naissance avait craqué et le laboratoire s'était rempli de bruits de lutte, de coups, de corps qui tombaient. Quelques heures après que le dernier eut cessé, elle avait entendu des voix, de l'autre côté de la porte en fer de la pièce où elle était enfermée. Elle avait d'ailleurs reconnu parmi elles celle de ses parents - si elle pouvait encore les considérer ainsi.

De ces discutions, elle en avait compris que tous les scientifiques étaient morts, et que les seuls encore vivants dans le complexe était elle, dont le reste des mafieux présents ne savaient pas encore quoi faire, et l'autre enfant, qu'ils avaient décidé de laisser dans sa prison de verre, en guise de punition. Malheureusement pour eux, leur plan ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme ils l'avaient prévu, et quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu Mukuro.

L'enfant était alors presque squelettique, et les vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang qu'il portait, bien que très serrés, flottaient presque autour de lui. Ni ce fait, ni le liquide écarlate sur son vis-à-vis ne l'avaient cependant perturbée, car son attention toute entière s'était portée sur les yeux de l'autre. L'un était bleu, comme il aurait dû être et comme les siens, mais l'autre était rouge, traversé d'une pupille où était inscrit un nombre dans leur langue, le japonais, indubitablement non naturel, et elle en avait conclu que là était le résultat des expériences des scientifiques.

Le petit garçon - il devait être à peine plus vieux qu'elle - l'avait délivrée, et elle l'avait suivi, enjambant les cadavres de ses parents et des autres adultes, fuyant en courant le bâtiment qui failli s'effondrer sur eux. Ce jour-là, une famille mafieuse avait été décimée de l'intérieur ; et elle s'était fait son premier ami.

Le véritable problème ne s'était révélé qu'après.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils avaient rapidement dû s'organiser, et trouver de quoi survivre, une tâche particulièrement difficile à leurs âges. La chance avait cependant été avec eux, car ils avaient rapidement découvert un lycée désaffecté et abandonné, où ils s'étaient installés. Quant à la nourriture, ils la volaient à tour de rôle sur le marché. Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fait qu'elle avait remarqué. Mis à part elle, personne ne semblait voir son ami, et lorsque quelqu'un le percutait, la personne lançait un regard étonné au lieu de la collision, comme si l'enfant n'existait pas à ses yeux.

Elle lui en avait parlé, mais il avait rapidement changé de conversation, et elle n'avait pas insisté. Le sujet avait arrêté de la préoccuper, et ils avaient continué leur petite vie deux ou trois semaines, jusqu'à un certain jour, où il avait répondu à l'une de ses questions sans ouvrir la bouche, directement dans son cerveau. Mukuro avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'elle avait rêvé, mais Chrome le connaissait trop bien, et savait repérer lorsqu'il mentait.

Il lui avait finalement avoué que son corps était resté dans le dernier étage du laboratoire, qui était souterrain, et que seul son esprit se trouvait dans leur actuelle demeure, un peu comme s'il était un fantôme. Il avait ensuite répondu à ses questions, lui annonçant qu'il pouvait toucher des objets que s'il le voulait, que ce qu'il mangeait était envoyé à l'autre moitié de son être, le mental n'ayant nul besoin de se nourrir, et qu'il ignorait pourquoi elle seule était capable de le voir, et pourquoi il avait réussi à séparer son être en deux.

L'enfant aux yeux vairons ne lui avait pas dit explicitement, mais elle avait compris qu'il avait préféré lui cacher ce fait pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en veuille de ne pas l'avoir libérée le jour de leur fuite, ce qui aurait, de toute manière, conduit à sa mort, car elle n'aurait pu sortir du bâtiment à temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Ensemble, ils avaient découvert qu'il leur était possible de communiquer par la pensée, ce qu'ils faisaient désormais lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et ils avaient vécu ainsi, jusqu'au moment où, une semaine après, l'esprit du garçon s'était connecté à un autre que le sien, et qu'avait eu lieu le Grand Cataclyme.

Suite à cette entente des pensées d'une autre personne que Chrome, Mukuro avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie, et il n'avait plus eu la force de se faire apparaître un corps, ou de posséder une personne - une autre de ses capacités dont ils s'étaient rendus compte - et il s'était contenté d'apparaître sous la forme d'une petite lumière violette. L'enfant aurait pu retrouver la possibilité qu'il avait de créer une image de lui-même en regagnait de la puissance avec de la nourriture, mais cette dernière était devenue tellement rare qu'il avait dû se contenter de cette nouvelle forme, et d'engloutir de cette manière les quelques légumes flétris qu'ils arrivaient à trouver.

Il était resté près de la jeune fille ainsi durant dix années, à l'exception du jour où il était allé découvrir qui était cette autre personne dont il avait intercepté les pensées, empruntant en passant un peu d'énergie à son amie. Chrome savait ce qu'il s'y était passé, Mukuro lui ayant raconté, et connaissait de ce fait Tsunayoshi Sawada sans même l'avoir rencontré. Étant liée par l'esprit à l'enfant aux yeux vairons, elle était également le témoin de toutes ses insertions dans la tête du petit garçon aux pupilles marron.

Néanmoins, en ce jour, le désormais adolescent qu'elle admirait le plus au monde arrivait à la fin de ses possibilités, son pouvoir n'était plus suffisant pour permettre à son esprit de vivre loin de son corps. Profitant du fait que la pluie de l'orage avait révélé les minces ouvertures qui donnaient accès au sous-sol du laboratoire qui abritait son corps, en laissant son eau s'y écouler et déblayer les passages, il y était retourné quelques minutes plus tôt.

La jeune fille marchait ainsi dans sa direction, pour le libérer finalement. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'elle était arrivée sur les lieux qu'au moment où elle failli rentrer dans l'un des murs en ruines, témoin de la partie du bâtiment qui émergeait autrefois de la terre. Le laboratoire ressemblait désormais tant aux autres maisons en dur écroulées, qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de le reconnaître, si son ami et mentor ne lui avait pas représenté plusieurs fois au cours de la dernière décennie.

Elle enjamba un petit muret, sûrement une vingtaine de fois plus haut autrefois, et se retrouva ainsi au milieu de ce qu'il restait du lieu. Suivant les indications que Mukuro lui donnait par la pensée, elle réussit à ouvrir un passage suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser, dans ce qui était autrefois un escalier. Chrome s'y aventura, et à l'aide de celui qui la considérait comme sa petite sœur, elle parvint à la salle où il reposait depuis tant d'années.

Il était là, au fond, dans un tube, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, ses cheveux immensément longs ondulant dans le liquide au rythme de ses inspiration. Faisant fi des objets brisés à terre, des traces de lutte et des squelettes qu'elle avait aperçus en chemin, elle continua à le détailler avec admiration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard amusé, seul signe qu'il ne dormait pas.

_Alors, ma petite Chrome, on oublie ce pourquoi on était venue ? _

Ses joues s'empourprèrent suite à la remarque, qu'elle savait pertinemment vraie - elle était tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation de celui qu'elle admirait tant, et qu'elle n'avait plus vu que sous la forme d'une petite lumière depuis dix ans, qu'elle en avait oublié sa mission.

_Mukuro-sama !_ lui reprocha-t-elle mentalement, gênée, en détournant la tête dans une tentative de cacher les couleurs sur ses joues.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres témoignait cependant de sa joie de le revoir, et celui qui se considérait comme son grand frère ria mentalement dans sa tête.

Tandis qu'elle commençait sa libération, en vidant le tube de son liquide grâce à un écran de contrôle qui marchait miraculeusement encore, elle le réprimanda au sujet du dernier message qu'il avait adressé à Tsuna, ce à quoi il lui répondit mentalement que les réactions de l'autre adolescent étaient tellement drôles qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Soupirant face à son sadisme incorrigible pendant qu'il rigolait machiavéliquement dans son cerveau, elle le libéra enfin de l'emprise du cylindre de verre.

Plus de tout habitué à se servir de son corps, Mukuro serait tombé à terre si Chrome ne l'avait pas retenu. Il lui annonça alors - toujours par la pensée - son intention d'aller rendre visite au jeune aux cheveux châtains, mais elle lui répondit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrive d'abord à se resservir de ses membres.

_Kufufufu, je suis capable de marcher tout seul_, lui affirma-t-il.

Les deux pas hésitants qu'il réussit à faire avant de retomber dans les bras de l'adolescente ne convainquirent pas cette dernière, et elle pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'entraine un peu avant de se déplacer. Il parvinrent rapidement à un compromis, Mukuro n'étant pas vraiment en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit. Ils allèrent ainsi à la rencontre de Tsuna, le jeune aux yeux vairons s'appuyant sur Chrome, dans une bonne humeur incomplète, car il restait frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ce fait fut cependant relégué au rang de détail lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où se trouvait l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Et, en voyant toutes les personnes présentes, Chrome entendit Mukuro penser que cela allait sûrement être encore plus drôle que ce qu'il avait prévu - son ami était décidément irréfutablement sadique.

* * *

><p>Gokudera n'avait pas réellement compris ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Il avait vu une attaque de cet enfoiré qui avait enlevé son sauveur foncer en direction de lui et de l'autre abruti, et la culpabilité du regard de Dino.<p>

Un instant si court qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de battre des paupières plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la situation actuelle. Le rayon orange avait dévié vers le plafond troué et s'était perdu dans le ciel, tandis que l'adolescent châtain était juste devant lui, en train de pousser un cri de douleur en se cognant contre le sol, toujours saucissonné dans cette même couverture. La seule chose qu'il avait aperçue avait été un éclat orange, apparu et disparu si vite qu'il aurait été impossible que ce dernier soit humain.

Et pourtant, c'était la vérité, et il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. La scène était la même que deux jours auparavant. Tsuna lui avait encore sauvé la vie, repoussant les limites de l'inenvisageable.

Les kidnappeurs n'en menaient pas plus large. Squalo, bien que déjà témoin d'un évènement semblable, dut résister à la tentation de demander à son voisin de le pincer - s'il avait été moins stupéfait, il se serait rendu compte que cette demande était suicidaire, la personne la plus proche de lui préférant planter des couteaux à ce simple geste. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas assez fou pour formuler sa question, et ce dernier était également sous le choc.

- Déchet.

La voix de leur boss, sans appel, les ramena tous à la réalité, et pour l'avoir longtemps côtoyé, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux gris savait qu'il était aussi éberlué qu'eux.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il, bien que la question était plus un ordre qu'autre chose.

La phrase résonna quelques secondes dans la salle souterraine désormais à ciel ouvert. La voûte qui surplombait leur monde était toujours aussi nuageuse, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si leur univers n'avait pas vu disparaître des milliers d'êtres humains la veille.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Dino, ce que seul Tsuyoshi remarqua, l'enfant au pelage de vache étrangement silencieux dans ses bras. L'adulte blond connaissait tous les faits et gestes de son petit frère adoptif depuis sa naissance.

Enfant, il avait rencontré ses parents d'une manière originale, un jour où il avait décidé de participer à la vente de gâteaux organisée par sa classe pour financer quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait plus. Sa boîte de cookies en main, il avait commencé par sonner aux portes des habitants du quartier où il habitait lorsqu'il était au Japon. C'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré les Sawada.

Après plusieurs échecs, dont des portes qui lui avaient été refermées brutalement au nez, ou des propriétaires absents, il s'apprêtait à renoncer, n'ayant vendu que le quart de ses biscuits, à une seule et même personne de surcroît. Le ciel s'était même couvert et une fine pluie commençait à tomber, lorsqu'il avait sonné chez la famille de son futur petit frère.

Une femme au ventre rond et aux cheveux bruns clairs lui avait ouvert la porte, souriante.

- Oh, bonjour ! avait-elle fait joyeusement.

Il avait dû frissonner à ce moment-là, car elle lui proposa aussitôt de rentrer au chaud dans la maison, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui exposer le but de sa venue.

- Merci beaucoup ! l'avait-il chaleureusement remerciée.

La future mère de Tsuna avait ri, avant de lui annoncer :

- Installe-toi où tu veux, je vais aller faire du thé !

Et la jeune femme s'était en allée, laissant Dino seul dans le salon, désemparé. Il avait laissé son regard courir sur la pièce, regardant les photographies épinglées sur l'un des murs, représentant l'adulte qu'il venait de rencontrer et un homme blond, qui devait être le père de l'enfant dans son ventre. Nana Sawada était revenue quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses à la main, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, pétrifié dans l'entrée de la pièce. Ils s'étaient attablés et avaient commencé à parler ensemble ; et Dino avait tout de suite trouvé la future mère de l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains très gentille.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la demeure une heure après, il avait vendu tous ses gâteaux - et en avait même mangé quelques uns -, il avait avec lui un parapluie que lui avait prêté la jeune femme, et il était le bienvenu dans la maison de cette dernière. L'aimant déjà beaucoup, il était régulièrement retourné la voir, et avait ainsi rencontré Iemitsu, son mari, lui aussi très sympathique.

De fil en aiguille, ses parents étaient devenus amis avec les Sawada, et les deux familles se rendaient régulièrement visite, s'envoyant des lettres, des cartes et des mails lorsque les Cavallone retournaient séjourner quelques semaines en Italie. Le jour de la naissance de Tsuna, trois mois après la première rencontre, c'était les parents de Dino qui avaient rassuré le futur père, les grands-parents de l'enfant qui naissait n'ayant pu se déplacer.

Par la suite, le jeune blond s'était souvent occupé de l'enfant aux cheveux châtains, jouant avec lui et le gardant lorsque Nana allait faire les courses et que le plus petit était trop fatigué. Dès qu'il allait en Europe, il s'arrangeait pour prendre des nouvelles de Tsuna tous les jours. Rapidement, les deux garçons étaient devenus de très bons amis, s'entendant à merveille, et se considéraient déjà comme frères, tant et si bien que le premier jour d'école du plus jeune, ce dernier avait dit à sa maîtresse qu'il n'était pas enfant unique, quand bien même c'était absolument le cas.

Dino aimait beaucoup le châtain, trouvant sa maladresse affligeante adorable - il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas plus adroit - et sa timidité attendrissante. Sa gentillesse était aussi incroyable, comme celle de ses parents, mais s'il avait fallu le décrire, ce n'était pas ces mots qu'il aurait employé.

Le blond aurait plutôt dit qu'au fond de lui, Tsuna possédait une volonté à toute épreuve, tellement charismatique qu'elle ralliait à elle toutes les autres, bien qu'elle ne se manifestait qu'en cas de problème.

Il se souvenait ainsi du jour mémorable où ils étaient tous deux seuls à sa maison, et qu'en voulant rejoindre le plus jeune à la cuisine, il était tombé dans l'escalier de la demeure des Sawada. La suite n'était qu'un trou noir pour lui, mais il avait compris ce qui était arrivé grâce aux récits des autres. Tsuna, en entendant le bruit, était venu voir ce qu'il se passait et l'avait découvert à terre, inerte et inconscient, baignant dans une flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait - sa tête avait heurté le sol avec violence.

L'enfant châtain, comprenant que la situation était grave, au lieu de paniquer et pleurer comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, avait décidé de tout faire pour l'aider. Ne sachant comment fonctionnait le téléphone, il avait décidé d'aller chercher de l'aide en la voisine toujours chez elle qui habitait un peu plus loin. La poignée de la porte étant trop haute, il avait empilé plusieurs livres pour se faire un marche-pied, et était sorti dans la rue une fois l'obstacle franchi.

Sans prendre le temps de refermer après son passage - la vue d'un corps peut-être sans vie dans l'entrée aurait de toute manière fait fuir n'importe quel potentiel cambrioleur - il était passé en courant devant les chihuahuas qui l'effrayaient tant d'habitude, ne leur accordant même pas un regard, et était allé trouver la dame toujours présente, qui avait appelé les secours.

Ces derniers étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, et il s'était avéré que grâce à la rapidité de l'enfant, Dino n'avait pas perdu trop de sang, et que sa blessure n'était pas extrêmement grave. Les médecins et la voisine s'était cependant posés des questions sur la manière dont il était parvenu jusqu'à la demeure de cette dernière, en le voyant se réfugier dans les jambes de l'un d'entre eux aux aboiements des animaux de la maison qui séparait celle des Sawada de celle de la femme.

Le blond ne gardait de souvenirs de cette histoire qu'un bandage à la tête durant plusieurs semaines, et de solides maux de crâne durant cette période. Néanmoins, du plus loin qu'il se rappelait, c'était la première fois que la volonté de Tsuna s'était réellement manifesté. Il y avait eu d'autres fois après celle-là, où son petit frère avait réalisé des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire en temps normal, comme le jour où il avait amorti la chute d'un enfant, en poussant sur deux mètres un matelas de gymnastique en quelques secondes, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le décaler d'un centimètre cinq minutes auparavant.

Dino avait même surpris, dans l'un de ces moments, une lueur orangée au fond des pupilles de Tsuna, ce qui était inconcevable - les yeux ne pouvaient pas changer pas de couleur, mis à part dans les rêves ou les livres. Il projetait d'en discuter avec lui quand était arrivé le Grand Cataclysme. A partir de ce moment, sa seule préoccupation avait été de retrouver son petit frère, ce qu'il avait réussi, quelques jours après la catastrophe.

Les yeux vides de l'enfant aux cheveux châtains ce jour-là l'avaient marqués à tout jamais, avant qu'ils ne se rallument avec cette volonté qui lui était si caractéristique, et ses questions sur cette particularité propre à celui qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps avaient été oubliées dans un recoin de son esprit. Tsuna avait continué à faire ces choses habituellement impossible pour lui - et quelques fois, pour une grande majorité de la population.

Dino en avait su plus à ce sujet le soir du jour où son petit frère avait rencontré Gokudera. Le plus jeune des deux lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa rencontre avec l'autre adolescent, et lui avait parlé de cette chaleur qui s'était insinuée en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il désirait quelque chose du plus profond de son cœur ; mais qui n'avait jamais été aussi puissante que ce jour-là. Il lui avait déclaré que c'était comme s'il brûlait dans des flammes sans en subir les effets néfastes.

Le blond était resté sceptique face à cette affirmation. Cependant, il avait bel et bien aperçu, quelques minutes auparavant, cette lumière orange qui s'était déplacée à vive allure, qui avait détourné le rayon qui filait vers Yamamoto et Gokudera, et qui ne pouvait que venir de Tsuna, le seul à avoir bougé durant cette seconde, et effectuant le même trajet que la lueur.

Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qui se passait réellement lorsque son petit frère voulait ardemment quelque chose, mais il n'y avait nul doute pour lui que cela était puissant, incontestablement assez pour permettre à Tsuna de se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable, et d'oublier toutes ses peurs.

Revenant au présent, il se rendit compte que le regard de l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains s'était également assombri, et Dino se demanda si cela était parce qu'il repensait lui aussi au passé, ou pour une autre raison. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, bien qu'il avait déjà dû faire cela plusieurs minutes, au vu de la colère dans les pupilles du chef de celui qui avait enlevé Tsuna, que les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent.

Comprenant aussitôt ce que cela signifiait, il échangea un coup d'œil avec le jeune homme aux long cheveux gris qui étaient un peu plus tôt son adversaire, et ce dernier acquiesça.

Une fumée opaque envahit soudain la zone, empêchant toutes les personnes présentes de voir même leurs pieds. Mais Squalo, plus proche de Tsuna et des deux autres adolescents à terre que Dino, s'était déjà placé devant eux pour les protéger d'un éventuel danger, tout comme ce dernier qui en avait fait de même avec Fuuta et Tsuyoshi avec Lambo.

Une silhouette émergea alors du brouillard, laissant se pointer vers elle toutes les armes des habitants de la cité qui étaient sur les lieux, et les regards méfiants ou terrorisés de ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas ainsi que réagit l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains, pour une raison très simple.

Parce qu'il connaissait l'intrus.

- M-Mukuro !

* * *

><p>Fin du chap' !<p>

Comme vous venez de le voir, ce chapitre était plein de flashbacks, et j'ai aussi essayé de donner les sentiments de Dino et de Tsuna face à son hyper-mode, dont ils ne savent encore rien. Et puis, surtout, j'ai enfin réussi à faire arriver Mukuro et Chrome ! Yattaaaaa /SBAF/ xD

Peut-être l'avez-vous compris, peut-être non, mais le chapitre qui viendra la semaine prochaine sera le fameux "spécial Grand Cataclysme" et vous saurez ENFIN (oui, à ce point xD) ce qu'il s'est passé durant la première rencontre de Tsuna et Mukuro^^ (Enfin, si j'arrive un peu à contrôler ce que j'écris, parce que sinon, je vais jamais m'en sortir et vous allez finir par ne jamais savoir xD)

Alors, à la prochaine fois ! ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Eysetadeysta :_ Ce chapitre-ci était plutôt fait de souvenirs que de combats, mais j'espère qu'il t'aura plût quand même ! Tu as dû normalement avoir les réponses à certaines de tes questions, mais la semaine prochaine t'en apportera plus^^ - même s'il faudra attendre encore pour Tsuna et l'histoire du successeur. Je suis super contente que tu trouves ça intéressant, en tout cas =) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^

_Tsubaki I :_ Les ondes positives créent des miracles ! Hum, je m'égare, là xD Et comme tu as dû le voir, ce chapitre était encore plus rempli de Mukuro que le précédent ! Et aussi, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, le "spécial Grand Cataclysme" et certaines révélations, c'est la prochaine fois^^

(Bon finalement, y'a pas eu trop de Tsuna et sa couverture, mais il y a des chances qu'il la garde encore un petit moment, alors... xD)

Oui, tu as raison, le fait qu'on en sache peu sur les parents des amis du héros laissent plein de possibilités - même si dans cette fiction, il y a une grande tendance à ce qu'ils finissent tous par mourir -'

Bon par contre, je t'avoue que le "Eau" n'était absolument pas fait exprès xD. En fait, c'est juste que comme la plupart du temps, je n'arrive jamais à commencer à écrire, j'ai pris l'habitude de débuter avec des mots simples ou des actions toutes bêtes - ainsi, j'ai débuté cette histoire avec "Il regardait", il me semble^^

La partie en italique de ce chapitre-ci n'était pas très développée - voire pas du tout, mais en même temps, je voulais vraiment parler de Lambo, et il n'était même pas né xDMais en tous cas, je suis contente que la précédente t'ait plu^^

Oui, pour Dino, je voyais mal comment rajouter plein d'hommes en plein milieu, alors je me suis dit que ça serait bien comme ça^^ Et en effet, Tsuyoshi est aussi doué que Dino avec la grenade, mais il faut aussi dire que Yamamoto peut être pas mal à ce niveau avec son insouciance xD (Y'aurait que lui pour sortir un truc genre "Ah, je crois que je viens de faire sauter le monde." avec un air cent pour cent décontracté xD)

Suite à l'apparition de Mukuro, il ont un peu zappé le combat, mais ne t'en fait pas, ils en ont pas fini ! Et je suppose que le fait que tu es suivi est en effet un bon point^^

Ah, Xanxus... (Je crois que ça veut tout dire xD)

L'hyper-mode a remporté une première bataille sur la couverture, mais le match n'est pas fini xD

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu et merci beaucoup pour ton com' ^^ ! (Et tu peux continuer de m'envoyer des ondes positives, ça marche super bien /SBAF/ xD)

(Ah, oui, les fins aussi me rendent très triste. C'est pourquoi je me suis décarcassée à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait éviter cette nostalgie finale. Et c'est aussi pourquoi je sais quelle sera la dernière scène de cette fiction depuis le chapitre deux, mais je resterais muette comme une tombe ! ^^)

_Djeday :_ Wow, et bien, merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur^^ (J'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose de bien ! Yattaaaaa /SBAF/ xD) Non, plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment contente de voir que des personnes peuvent apprécier ce que je fais^^

Quand à la baisse de régime du chapitre dix, je pense que c'est dû au fait que mon état d'esprit se ressent dans ce que j'écris, et qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais super stressée par mon oral blanc de français, et le stress ne me réussit pas bien du tout ^^' Mais j'espère m'être rattrapée avec la semaine dernière et celui-là^^

Ah oui, les fins de mes chapitres... Euh... Celle de celui-ci est peut-être même pire que la précédente xD Mais si je coupe toujours à des moments cruciaux, c'est simplement parce que j'adore ce genre de fin en tant que lectrice^^ (oui, je suis maso, je sais xD) J'espère en tous cas que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, et à peut-être la semaine prochaine^^

(Quant à Reborn, je VEUX l'incruster dans le prochain chapitre, mais après... xD)

Merci pour ton com' ^^

A la semaine prochaine,

Tsuki^^


	13. Eclair blanc

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr – même si un jour, j'écrirai un livre, et je ferai des fictions dessus, comme ça je pourrai dire qu'ils m'appartiendront et je traumatiserai tout le monde /SBAF/ xD !

**Note :** Avant de me faire lyncher – oui, vous avez parfaitement le droit de me pendre – je tiens à expliquer les raisons de ce retard. En fait, la première semaine d'absence est due à mon anniversaire – le samedi 28 janvier, j'ai eu quinze ans 8D ! - et la deuxième à la veille de ce stupide bac blanc qui m'a considérablement stressée. Et je fais vraiment rien de bien quand je suis stressée... Alors, vraiment vraiment désolée TT !

Pour tenter de me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude – il fait environ 7000 mots sans mes commentaires – et il devrait répondre à pas mal de vos questions^^ Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi.

En avant pour le retour sur le Grand Cataclysme, et bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre Treize : <em>Éclair blanc :<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Il y avait des mondes où Tsunayoshi n'était qu'un adolescent, normal, sans problèmes – si l'on excluait son incorrigible maladresse. Des univers où il venait de naître, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà décédé. Des lieux où il vivait entouré d'amis, ou seul dans le désespoir le plus absolu. Mais ce qui n'avait jamais changé était cette détermination chaleureuse qui brillait dans ses yeux pour tous, presque à son insu, ainsi que sa malchance indéniable. Néanmoins, il n'y avait nul autre endroit où sa relation avec les autres était aussi puissante, et irrémédiablement, nul autre endroit où sa chance n'était moins présente qu'en ce monde voué à la destruction pour les désirs d'un homme qui avait trop de pouvoir.<em>

_Et jamais il ne souffrit plus que là-bas, durant les premières années de sa vie. A cause d'une stupide connexion, qui lui envoyait des ondes de douleur à chaque fois qu'une personne mourrait. Et évidemment, il fallut que ce soit cet univers que choisisse celui pour qui les différentes dimensions n'étaient pas une barrière, afin de mener son expérience sur les transferts. Et, bien sûr, cette dernière devaient forcément globalement échouer, causant la mort de presque tous les êtres._

_Fichu karma._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tsuna reprit connaissance, il gisait au sol, dans le salon de sa maison. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur ce paysage familier, et après avoir papillonné des paupières quelques instants, il s'appuya difficilement sur ses bras pour parvenir en une sorte de position assise. Son regard s'arrêta sur le téléphone, posé sur un meuble qui lui paraissait si haut qu'il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ce qui se trouvait dessus. D'habitude, il ignorait comment s'en servir ; mais en voyant l'objet, un souvenir flou de sa main appuyant sur les touches sans aucune hésitation le traversa.<p>

Rejetant cette pensée dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine, il regarda la grande horloge et le calendrier numérique accrochés au mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il entra dans une profonde réflexion, tentant de se rappeler comment déchiffrer les caractères, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. D'après ce dont il se souvenait, ce dernier indiquait une date de deux jours en avance. A moins que...

Il avait mal, si mal - à la tête, peut-être, même s'il n'arrivait pas à localiser le lieu de sa souffrance - qu'il lui était incapable de réfléchir correctement, ou de se remémorer des évènements plus récents que ceux datant d'une semaine auparavant. La dernière chose qu'il lui venait en mémoire était le départ de Dino pour l'Italie, six jours plus tôt d'après ce qu'il lisait, même s'il doutait encore de la véracité de cette affirmation, venant à peine d'apprendre les nombres. Le nom de son ami blond se répéta à l'intérieur de son esprit tel une interrogation, et il était sûr que ce mot était la clé de ces faits disparus de sa tête.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, alors que ses souvenirs revirent enfin.

Il y avait dans ce qu'il manquait quelques instants plus tôt à sa mémoire des jours normaux, banals, où la seule chose remarquable était l'absence de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il y avait aussi les mails que ce dernier lui envoyait, tous les soirs, et que sa mère lisait à voix haute car il n'avait pas encore appris à le faire tout seul. Et puis, il y avait ça. Cet horrible pressentiment qui l'avait pris aux tripes, l'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit, de fermer l'œil ou de penser à autre chose pendant deux jours entiers. Cette sensation qu'un événement terrible allait se produire, de plus en plus forte. Cette catastrophe qui s'annonçait, de plus en plus précise.

Il était allé en parler à ses parents un soir, mais ceux-ci avaient fini par le convaincre de s'endormir – cela s'était déroulé trois jours plus tôt d'après le calendrier face à lui. Il avait enfin réussi à rejoindre le pays des rêves, exténué, et avait commencé à songer à de grands et forts robots, dont il faisait partie, aidant des gens en difficulté. Et puis, tout avait basculé. Il avait vu des paysages, des scènes dignes d'une apocalypse, des lieux tâchés d'un rouge omniprésent, des terres peuplées englouties sous les flots de tsunamis, des cyclones se ruant sur les côtes en arrachant au sol tout être vivant. Il s'était réveillé, tremblant et en sueur.

Avec l'horrible certitude que ce qu'il venait de voir serait la réalité dans quelques heures, et que cela était l'origine de ce pressentiment terrifiant.

La première chose qu'il avait faite, ensuite, avait été d'aller trouver ses parents, et de tout leur raconter. Mais qui aurait cru qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans, qui avait seulement l'air d'avoir fait un simple cauchemar, venait de prédire ce qui allait réellement se passer ? Personne. C'est pourquoi les deux adultes l'avaient à nouveau réconforté, et l'avaient recouché. Mais cette fois, Tsuna avait décidé de ne pas écouter leurs paroles, sûr de lui-même jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Aussitôt sa mère et son père rendormis, il était allé dans le salon, profondément inquiet. Il s'était demandé qui pouvait le croire, lorsque la solution lui était apparue d'elle-même. Une photographie, dans un cadre accroché au mur, le montrait lui ainsi que Dino, souriants. Il avait alors attrapé le téléphone dans la pièce, aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, et, sans aucune hésitation, avait composé un numéro qu'il n'avait que vaguement entendu une seule fois, avec un appareil qui lui avait toujours semblé si mystérieux dans son fonctionnement.

Alors que le téléphone sonnait, le doute avait fini par s'infiltrer dans son esprit, et il s'était demandé s'il n'inventait pas des histoires, ou ne devenait pas paranoïaque – bien qu'à l'époque, il ignorait absolument comment se prononcer ou s'écrivait ce mot que sa mère lui avait une fois expliqué. Mais quand la voix du blond, extrêmement ensommeillée, avait retenti dans son oreille, il avait su qu'il ne se trompait pas, et qu'il devait absolument faire ce dont il avait eu l'intention.

Sans réfléchir, il avait supplié à Dino de revenir au Japon, et plus ce dernier ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette demande et refusait, plus il était certain qu'il était impératif que son frère adoptif le fasse. Tandis que son pressentiment s'intensifiait, devenant presque douleur, il entendait le tremblement de sa voix augmenter, et sa vue devenir floue. Son ami accepta finalement sa demande, mais il n'en fut même pas soulagé. Car, à ce moment, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il était sûrement déjà trop tard.

Les dernières heures dont il se rappelait avaient été à se morfondre, à angoisser, à tenter de dénouer ce nœud qui lui compressait le ventre, à pleurer, à demander à quelqu'un d'arrêter cette certitude qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il en était même venu à maudire cette intuition, à la rejeter, ou à vouloir s'assommer avec n'importe quel objet, du moment qu'il perdait connaissance et ne ressentait plus cette terreur qui le compressait.

Et puis, il y avait eu la lumière.

Blanche, infinie, éclatante. Malsaine.

Tsuna avait soupiré à cet instant, relâchant un peu cette pression qui l'empêchait de faire autre chose qu'attendre. Mais il savait cependant que cela n'était que le commencement. Et l'horrible douleur était apparue, si puissante qu'il en avait même plutôt souhaité passer sa vie avec l'angoisse de quelques minutes auparavant, qu'une seconde de plus avec ce nouveau sentiment. Il s'était évanoui.

L'enfant se cala alors contre le mur, repliant ses frêles jambes contre son torse avant de les entourer avec ses bras fins. Maintenant que ses souvenirs lui avaient été rendus, il comprenait mieux pourquoi deux jours avaient passé sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, et pourquoi une douleur assez forte, bien que très faible par rapport à la première, semblait irradier de tout son corps. Il ignorait par contre la raison pour laquelle elle semblait liée à la vie des autres.

Car la souffrance qu'il ressentait venait de là, il le savait comme il avait su pour les multiples catastrophes. C'est pourquoi il ignorait, finalement, si le fait qu'elle était plus faible était une bonne chose, parce que cela signifiait que moins de personnes mourraient. Et au vu de ce qu'il avait aperçu dans son rêve prémonitoire, cela ne pouvait que dire qu'il restait moins de personnes pour décéder.

Malgré cela, il gardait encore l'espoir inutile que derrière la vitre dans son dos, tout était comme avant. Que Dino allait rentrer dans la maison d'une seconde à l'autre, lançant joyeusement un ''Alors comme ça, tu voulais me voir, petit frère ?''. Que son père allait descendre les escaliers en prenant à peine le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, en retard à son travail comme toujours. Que sa mère allait bientôt arriver et lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas encore prêt pour aller à l'école.

Qu'un peu plus loin, d'autres enfants se moquaient de sa maladresse et du fait qu'il était bon à rien en attendant l'heure de rentrer en classe. Que sa maîtresse désespérait déjà aux bêtises qu'il allait encore faire dans la journée. Que tout était normal, comme si sa terrible angoisse n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, et que tout le monde allait rire de lui pour cela.

Mais il savait, comme l'on sait qu'un arbre est un arbre, et que la Terre est ronde. Et quand bien même il aurait tout donner pour ne pas avoir cette certitude, cela était indubitable.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, ne laissant voir d'elle qu'une touffe de cheveux châtains. Il ne réagit pas, en proie à une détresse sourde, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et qu'une personne l'enlaça avec la douceur dont ne pouvait que faire preuve les mères.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté, Tsu-kun.

Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire, et suffit à briser le dernier espoir futile que rien n'avait changé. Nana Sawada ne mentait jamais, et le grondait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de briser cette règle. Et il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais fait une blague de cette importance, même un premier avril. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, tout était vrai. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa génitrice, sanglotant de plus belle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire infiniment triste de la jeune femme, qui lui brisa le cœur.

Pensant que rien ne pourrait être pire, il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui, et il aperçut un monde détruit, pire que dans son plus affreux cauchemar. Car cette fois, c'était la réalité.

Tsuna se blottit à nouveau contre Nana, des dizaines de perles d'eau salée tombant de ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes que son petit corps le lui permettait, Tsuna resta assis, dos collé contre la paroi, le regard vide. Il hésitait entre culpabiliser, en vouloir à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas écouté, pleurer ceux qui n'était plus là – ou, tout simplement, ne penser à rien, rester indifférent et faire disparaître ce poids qui affaissait ses épaules bien trop jeunes.<p>

Son être choisit finalement cette dernière possibilité, fuyant les tourments trop importants. Il observa ainsi ses parents effectuer des va-et-viens entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur pendant un temps indéterminé d'un regard vide, avant de se mettre lui aussi en mouvement. Il sortit, étouffant la sourde douleur de son cœur face au paysage dévasté, et marcha un peu, ignorant de mieux en mieux les cadavres ensanglantés et les personnes qui pleuraient à leurs côtés.

Il y avait bien cette petite voix, au fond de lui, qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était, mais elle demeurait impuissante. Et alors que la réalité prenait de moins en moins d'importance aux yeux de l'enfant aux cheveux châtains, le ciel se grisait au-dessus de leur monde en ruine, perdant sa chatoyante couleur azurée.

* * *

><p>Ce qui était autrefois une jolie petite ville à côté de celle, plus grande, de Namimori, n'était désormais plus qu'un champ de ruines, de souffrances et de désolation – toute comme cette dernière, d'ailleurs. Le Grand Cataclysme avait frappé, ne laissant qu'un monde à l'agonie derrière lui. Un simple morceau de continent émergé d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres carrés, deux ou trois pauvres animaux par-ci par là, et la même chose en végétaux, était tout ce qu'il restait de leur bel univers florissant et invincible. Et encore, cela aurait pu être pire, Mukuro le savait.<p>

Bien qu'il trouvait la situation particulièrement drôle – voir ces humains pleurer et maudire ce monde qui les avait trahis était tout bonnement hilarant à ses yeux – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser plusieurs questions. Étant présent à l'extérieur uniquement par l'esprit, son corps reposant dans une machine prévue pour lui fournir de l'énergie pendant encore une bonne dizaine d'années au fin fond d'un laboratoire, il était particulièrement sensible aux émotions et aux volontés des autres.

Cet aspect que lui conférait son état était bien entendu contre son gré, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cela était très utile quelques fois, comme en ce jour. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui que le flash blanc était dû à la détermination d'une personne qui n'était plus ou pas de ce monde, tout comme la seconde lumière, orangée, était la conséquence du souhait d'une autre. Bien qu'il ne pouvait connaître l'identité de la première, Mukuro avait des liens privilégiés avec l'autre, qui n'était autre que la voix paniquée qui s'était infiltrée dans sa tête quelques secondes avant les multiples catastrophes qui avaient failli détruire leur monde entier.

Avide de savoir comment un enfant qui paraissait si jeune, presque de son âge, pouvait avoir un si grand pouvoir, et aussi de cette puissance en elle-même, il s'était mis à la recherche de cette mystérieuse personne, s'aidant pour cela de la connexion que l'autre avait lui-même créé. Malheureusement, dans un premier temps, le petit garçon qu'il essayait de localiser n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie, sauf un cri de douleur déchirant, un bref instant. Quelques minutes plus tôt, cependant, il semblait avoir repris connaissance, un peu sonné, puis perdu, avant que tous ses sentiments ne se transforment en tristesse et en un désespoir sans fin.

Mukuro avait beaucoup rit de ce fait, ainsi que de l'abattement extrême des habitants de la dernière ville tenant encore en partie debout. Ainsi, il avait fallu que leur monde en arrive à ce point pour que chacun se rende compte à quel point il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et ce, depuis le commencement. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que les sentiments positifs n'étaient pas superflus, alors que tant de personnes se faisaient assassiner en permanence, alors que des centaines d'entre deux se suicidaient un jour, alors qu'il existait tant de misère.

Il avait vu tout cela de ses propres yeux. Il avait côtoyé la face obscure de leur univers, celle dont chacun niait l'existence jusqu'à se retrouver prisonnière de ses griffes. Il avait eu le malheur de naître dans une famille mafieuse corrompue par le pouvoir. La souffrance, la douleur, l'espoir qui fait survivre, futile, avant que l'on ne se rendre compte qu'il n'existe de toute manière rien d'autre que les blessures, la dure loi du plus fort, l'impuissance, il connaissait tout cela. Et tout comme personne n'était jamais venu le chercher alors qu'il agonisait au fin fond d'un laboratoire, personne ne les aiderait tandis que leur monde les avait finalement abandonnés.

Les pleurs des survivants qui s'interrogeaient sur la raison de ces milliers de décès étaient vraiment hilarantes à ses yeux. Il avait seulement envie de leur dire, du haut de ses cinq ans : « Voilà la vrai nature de ce en quoi vous avez toujours cru. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? ». Esquivant un tas de briques brisées et une flaque rougeâtre, il sourit en imaginant les différentes réactions que pourraient avoir les habitants s'il leur annonçait cela.

_Du nouveau, Mukuro-sama ?_ l'interrogea alors Chrome par la pensée au sujet de celui qu'ils recherchaient.

_Notre ami est seulement en train de se détruire mentalement, kufufufu... Mais cela, tu le sais déjà, n'est ce pas, ma chère Chrome ?_ déclara-il, clairement amusé, et elle répondit affirmativement.

La jeune fille étant en connexion avec lui, au prix d'un léger effort, ils s'étaient arrangées pour qu'elle puisse également entendre les pensées de celui qui était sans contexte la personne dotée de la plus grande détermination, enfouie ou non, de tous ceux dont le cœur battait encore – surtout si ce petit garçon était en effet à l'origine du sauvetage à moitié raté des humains et du dernier morceau de terre émergé, comme Mukuro le supposait. Et, en prenant en considération le fait qu'il ne se trompait jamais, cet enfant devait être l'être le plus intéressant à ses yeux actuellement.

Car il était dans ce cas sans aucun doute celui qui souffrirait le plus, et le voir se briser ne serait que plus grisant. Et cette destruction avait déjà commencé ; en témoignait la presque allégresse de l'enfant qui avait séparé son être en deux, laissant son corps dans un tube en verre.

D'après ce qu'il entendait dans sa tête, celui qu'il cherchait était sorti de sa maison, avait fait un léger tour, ses émotions se repliant au plus profond de lui-même, et retournait actuellement dans la demeure. Mukuro décida de s'approcher de l'endroit où il avait cru localiser son lieu de vie, espérant le croiser en chemin. L'enfant aux yeux vairons était conscient que ses pensées ne reflétaient pas son âge, mais il avait toujours été en avance par rapport aux autres de l'extérieur au niveau de la réflexion, il le savait – peut-être était-ce cela que l'on appelait autrefois être surdoué ? - ; et les scientifiques ne s'étaient pas gênés pour lui apprendre à maîtriser parfaitement le japonais et son vocabulaire, notamment au sujet des émotions. Pour qu'il puisse leur décrire parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, qu'ils disaient.

Alors que la battisse encore entière qu'il définit comme étant l'habitation du garçon apparut soudainement devant lui, au détour d'un monticule de ruines, à une cinquantaine de mètres, il remarqua un enfant aux cheveux châtains, figé en plein milieu de l'allée. Il sut aussitôt qu'il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'avança alors vers lui, le détaillant au fur et à mesure de sa progression, mais l'autre, ne semblant pas l'avoir remarqué, lui tournait résolument le dos.

- Ravi de te rencontrer ! lança Mukuro d'un ton joyeux, ne pouvant contenir l'euphorie, prémisse de sa folie qu'il croyait juste à cet instant.

Son interlocuteur se retourna et lui jeta un regard vide qui lui tira un sourire, tandis qu'il entendait, tel un chuchotement dans sa tête, une petite voix soufflant qu'il était effrayant.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Tsunayoshi Sawada, répondit l'enfant en face de lui d'un ton absent.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada,_ s'exclama doucement, mais joyeusement, le plus profond du cœur du petit garçon dans l'esprit de Mukuro.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce phénomène – c'était décidément bien trop ironique, et bien trop hilarant. Étonnement, il n'avait jamais douté que le jeune châtain pouvait le voir, et ce, avant même de l'avoir rencontré, car il paraissait très improbable que l'autre ne puisse détecter un esprit s'il était capable de presque protéger un monde à son âge ; et en lui répondant, Tsuna avait confirmé ses capacités.

- Ainsi, tu peux me voir. Très intéressant. Kufufufu... déclara-t-il avant que son hilarité ne reprenne le contrôle de l'apparence de son corps qu'il pouvait donner à ceux qui le voyaient grâce à son pouvoir.

Son vis-à-vis lui renvoya un regard toujours aussi dénudé d'émotions, pendant qu'une minuscule voix, de plus en plus faible, s'apeurait au fond de l'enfant.

- Je me demandais ce que cela faisait de découvrir la véritable nature de ce monde, après tant d'années à croire en une illusion. La pitié, la tolérance, la gentillesse et le bonheur n'ont jamais vraiment existé. Ce n'était que des mensonges... Le monde est si cruel, n'est-ce pas, Tsunayoshi-kun ? demanda Mukuro, réemployant ce vocabulaire des sentiments qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un coup d'œil vide, et l'enfant châtain se détourna de lui pour entreprendre de marcher vers sa maison. Le petit garçon aux yeux vairons resta pour sa part en plein milieu du chemin, figé, les ultimes paroles de la petite voix qui représentait les émotions presque disparues de son interlocuteur résonnant dans sa tête, en boucle. Les dernières paroles du cœur de Tsuna, désormais éteint. Trois petits mots, et le bouleversement qu'ils pouvaient signifier.

_C'est faux._

Mukuro aurait pu se dire qu'il n'avait pas compris cette parole, et dénier une quelconque signification. Mais leur sens était si clair. Il serra brusquement les poings, la colère douloureuse cachée derrière sa griserie se déversant dans tout son corps et son esprit. Comment cela, « C'est faux. » ? De quel droit cet enfant aux cheveux châtains pouvait prétendre que leur monde n'était pas cruel et horrible, après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

De quel droit pouvait-il déclarer que la souffrance des habitants n'était qu'un accident ? Que la quasi-apocalypse qui venait de frapper leur univers n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, une maladresse ? Comment pouvait-il affirmer que le ciel voulait leur bonheur, après ce qu'il avait infligé à tous ? Après sa vie qu'il avait passé derrière une vitre, dans un liquide inconnu ? Après les massacres, les guerres, la pauvreté, la misère, la faim, les catastrophes naturelles ? Après ces familles déchirées, ces gens qui s'entretuaient pour de la nourriture ?

Comment osait-il ne serait-ce que penser cela ?

Prenant une grande respiration, Mukuro se força à se calmer et à refouler ces pensées brûlantes de colère, tant qu'elles en devenaient lancinantes. Ce qui était faux, c'était bel et bien l'affirmation de l'autre enfant. Pas cette certitude absolue qu'était la corruption de leur monde. Et il n'envisagea même pas la possibilité qu'il pouvait avoir tord - quand bien même il n'y avait que la vérité qu'il faisait mal.

Car il avait raison, et la preuve même de sa suprématie n'était-elle pas la mort du seul esprit qui pensait le contraire ?

De nouveau allègre, le petit garçon aux yeux vairons reporta son attention sur Tsunayoshi, qui ouvrait à cet instant même la porte de sa maison avant de s'y engouffrer. Il prit alors la même direction que ce dernier un peu plus tôt et s'avança vers la battisse, d'une démarche joyeuse mais pas réellement pressée. Jusqu'à que ce qu'il n'entende un grand craquement, le figeant sur place à nouveau. Et la demeure devant lui commença à se fissurer, presque au ralenti à ses yeux, tandis que ses occupants filaient vers une mort certaine.

Mukuro aurait pu faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, soit se délecter des cris d'horreur et de la mort lamentable et pitoyable de celui qui avait peut-être la plus grand volonté de tous les survivants. Il aurait pu, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil, il le ressentit brusquement. Et, ce jour-là, l'enfant aux yeux vairons fit une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire sciemment pour quelqu'un d'autre que Chrome, et encore. En cette journée funeste et malchanceuse, il sauva la vie d'une personne.

Et, alors que le ciel agonisait comme leur monde, envahi par une couleur terne qui le vidait de ses forces, un petit garçon se jeta dans l'habitation d'un autre, fracassant presque la porte, et en tira en sautant par la fenêtre un jeune châtain, usant tout son pouvoir pour devenir le plus matériel possible. La maison de Tsuna s'écroula brusquement, laissant place à un silence total autour d'eux. Les autres habitants étaient bien trop occupés avec leurs propres problèmes pour s'occuper de l'effondrement de la maison d'une tierce personne, mais si un seul avait jeté un coup d'œil vers les deux enfants figés devant les nouvelles ruines, il aurait vu le désarroi de Mukuro.

Ce dernier, haletant, ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction, perdu. Le geste qu'il venait de faire était à l'encontre de tous ses principes, de toutes ses croyances. Les sentiments qui l'y avaient poussé étaient ces mêmes sentiments qu'il répugnait de tout son être.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix plaintive de Tsuna le tira de sa torpeur, pour le plonger dans une incompréhension encore plus grande. Comment aurait-il pu répondre à cette question, en sachant qu'il n'en connaissait pas lui même la réponse ? Il ne savait pas. Jamais, de toute sa courte vie, quelqu'un avait fait une action comme celle-là à son encontre. Il était sûr que l'enfant à côté de lui le pouvait autrefois, avant que la voix de son cœur ne meure, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il ferait lui-même quelque chose de tel un jour.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le châtain, pleurant presque – et Mukuro se rendit compte à cette instant que ses émotions n'étaient pas mortes, justes endormies.

Respirant calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration qui s'était emballée, le petit garçon aux yeux vairons s'assit en tailleur, face à la demeure tout juste écroulée, son interlocuteur replié contre lui-même à terre juste à côté.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en toute franchise, et le ton de sa voix reflétait son trouble.

Son voisin bougea, se serrant un peu plus en boule sous la douleur morale.

- Maman... geignit ce dernier, avant de fondre en larmes. Papa... Pourquoi ?

Mukuro n'aurait pas dû comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, n'ayant jamais connu que des parents qui ne le considéraient pas comme leur enfant et s'amusaient à le voir se tordre de douleur ; néanmoins, les sentiments de son vis-à-vis se déversaient directement dans sa tête, tels s'ils étaient siens, et il eut lui aussi envie de pleurer.

- Je pourrais poser la même question, tu sais ? lança-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes de pleurs et de gémissement de l'autre enfant, toujours aussi chamboulé.

Tsuna tenta de sécher les gouttes d'eau salée qui roulaient sur ses joues et de se redresser pour l'écouter, mais ces dernières ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler. Il se passa encore un instant, Mukuro rempliant ses jambes contre son jeune corps immatériel, et son voisin tentant de calmer le tressautement de ses épaules, avant que le premier ne reprenne la parole. Ils était tous deux dépassés par les évènements, surplombés par ce ciel indéchiffrable.

- Pourquoi crois-tu tant en ce monde, alors qu'il veut notre mort et qu'il est si pourri ?

Et, à la plus grand surprise de l'enfant aux yeux vairons, Tsuna lui sourit au travers de ses larmes.

- Parce que ce n'est pas lui à qui on doit en vouloir, et que, de toute manière, le reproche et la vengeance ne créent que plus de tristesse et de haine.

Mukuro secoua la tête, et répliqua – au point où il en était au niveau de ses certitudes, ce n'était pas une phrase de plus ou de moins qui allait tout changer. Et puis, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, au final. Des enfants perdus, démesurément tristes.

- Alors, pourquoi il m'est arrivé tout ça ?

- Tu as juste pas eu de chance, répondit le châtain comme si cela été une évidence, conscient qu'il avait dû arriver des choses assez graves à son interlocuteur pour qu'il ne soit pas présent à cet endroit entièrement.

Le petit garçon aux yeux vairons hocha la tête, pas réellement convaincu, et il se releva.

- La prochaine fois, Tsunayoshi-kun, je ne serais pas là qu'en moitié, déclara-t-il encore un peu confus, avant de retrouver ses repères. Et nous verrons bien laquelle de ta version ou la mienne sera la vérité, kufufufu... Cela promet d'être intéressant.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça, mi-joyeux mi-effrayé par cette étrange personne qu'était Mukuro, et ce dernier repartit, sûr de sa conception du monde – ce dernier était indéniablement digne de méfiance et de haine. Et comme cet incompréhensible écartement dans ses croyances qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt en sauvant quelqu'un le perturbait, il finit par se dire que cela était dû à l'incroyable charisme de Tsuna, et qu'il considérait de ce fait ce dernier comme une sorte de petit frère tout en restant son ennemi. Un rire cristallin envahit son esprit suite à cette réflexion, et il sut qu'une personne n'avait pas perdu une seule miette des derniers évènements.

_Kufufufu... Te moquerais-tu de moi, ma chère Chrome ?_

_Non, Mukuro-sama._

Mais le grand amusement que trahissait leur voie ne convainquit aucun des deux, et le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle riait à nouveau. Un détail problématique effleura alors son esprit, sans toutefois le gêner très longtemps.

_Oya oya, je crois crois que j'ai trouvé, _déclara-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose, venant de réaliser la solution au seul fait qui l'embêtait.

Chrome, de là où elle était, haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quoi l'enfant voulait parler, et craignant le pire – Mukuro avait toujours des idées tordues, après tout.

_Tsunayoshi-kun... Si je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon corps la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je n'aurais qu'à posséder le tien. Kufufufu..._

Un frisson de peur se fit ressentir dans la connexion, alors que la seule fille des trois soupirait en secouant la tête, se disant que son ami était bien capable de mettre cette idée à exécution ; et que ce dernier riait, égal à lui-même. Chrome fut soudainement prise de compassion, plaignant le pauvre Tsuna d'avoir croisé la route de Mukuro et d'être entré en contact plus ou moins volontairement avec lui.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, l'enfant aux yeux vairons retrouva la petite aux cheveux de la même couleur que les siens, et ils rentrèrent à l'endroit où ils vivaient depuis presque le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que celui qu'elle admirait plus que tout s'était pris d'intérêt pour une autre personne que lui-même, bien que cette dernière était plutôt malchanceuse au vu du caractère de Mukuro. Mais après le Grand Cataclysme et la mort de ses parents, nul n'aurait pu dire comment le garçon aux cheveux châtains aurait pu avoir plus de déveine.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha derrière la couche grisâtre, avant que l'obscurité ne prenne possession de l'espace, Tsuna pleurait de plus belle, les corps ensanglantés de ceux qu'il avait tant aimé dépassant de ce qu'il restait de leur maison à ses côtés. Son désespoir et sa détresse n'allaient qu'en grandissant, et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'autre enfant ne parvenait plus à le distraire. Loin au-dessus de lui, ce qu'il restait du magnifique ciel bleuté qui peuplait ses rêves se déchirait au rythme de ses larmes, perdant tout de sa magnificence.

En quelques jours, les survivants se mirent à détester et haïr la voûte, la tenant presque comme responsable de leurs malheurs, tandis qu'on murmurait, au travers de la ville, deux mots qui n'avaient un sens que pour eux, pauvres être déchus de leur espérance. Car la simultanéité des successions de catastrophes qui avaient frappé leur univers en tous lieux ne pouvaient être une coïncidence – le Grand Cataclysme.

Et alors que ce terme cristallisant leurs tourments, leurs peines et leurs désillusions devenait tabou, Dino retrouva l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son frère assis sur un morceau de mur, du sang sur ses vêtements, le regard vide de tout. L'adolescent blond se figea à cette vision, un sentiment d'incompréhension profonde s'emparant de son cœur face au tableau de ce petit garçon toujours si joyeux et déterminé derrière sa maladresse attendrissante à ce point détruit. Dès que Tsuna le remarqua, le visage du plus jeune fut frappé de stupéfaction, avant qu'un soulagement immense n'envahisse ses pupilles.

Le cadet se jeta sur l'aîné qui ne saisissait plus rien, et fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois – décidément, il ne faisait que cela cette semaine – en murmurant quelque chose comme « Ce n'est pas vrai... ». La vision du monde de Mukuro était fausse, et il faisait démesurément confiance en ce ciel que tous haïssait. Il ne croyait toujours pas en la mort de sa mère, cette personne si chaleureuse et gentille qu'elle laissait entrer tout le monde dans sa maison et leur servait du thé comme à de vielles connaissances même si elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques secondes. Ni au décès de son père, souvent absent, mais si joyeux et rieur, qui s'amusait tant avec lui.

Il aurait tout donné pour ouvrir les yeux, et se rendre compte que les huit derniers jours n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il avait rêvé de ce pressentiment, de ces décès, de cette nouvelle face de leur monde. Mais la douleur, bien trop puissante, ne cessait cruellement de lui rappeler que tout n'était que réalité. Il aurait tant voulu avoir le temps de grandir, de ne pas devoir réfléchir à des choses si horribles à son âge. Mais leur monde et leur sublime ciel lui avaient arraché cette croyance, le laissant dans une souffrance si forte qu'il se demandait s'il ne deviendrait pas fou en peu de temps à ce rythme.

Alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur les vêtements désormais froissés et mouillés de Dino, il ne put que se dire que malgré tout, il croyait en leur univers, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et, au-delà de l'épaisse couche de nuage qui cachait l'azur de la voûte les surplombant, il pouvait encore percevoir ce bleu qui l'avait toujours rassuré. Bien qu'il n'était encore alors qu'un tout petit enfant, il prit la décision d'ouvrir les yeux des autres sur ce fait, un jour, pour que tous puissent à nouveau croire au bonheur – et s'il pouvait les sauver en se transformant en un grand et fort robot comme dans ses songes, c'était mieux !

Une profonde lueur de détermination prit place dans ses pupilles ce matin-là, contrastant avec le désespoir qui se lisait chez tous. Ses épaules arrêtèrent de tressauter, et il essuya ses larmes avec ses bras, avant de relever la tête vers son grand frère qui le regardait inquiet. Il lui fit son plus lumineux sourire.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, Dino-san !

Son interlocuteur ne put que laisser son visage s'illuminer à son tour, et entraînant Tsuna loin de ces ruines qui l'avaient marqué à jamais, il lui parla avec enthousiasme de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et de comment ils allaient se débrouiller pour vivre tous les deux. Le plus jeune fit par la suite plusieurs cauchemars du jour de la mort de ses parents, et n'arriva pas à en parler au blond, mais celui-ci ne lui en voulut jamais. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit bâtiment en dur que l'aîné avait repéré lors de ses recherches afin de retrouver son petit frère.

Trois jours après leurs retrouvailles, ils trouvèrent un bébé affamé et abandonné, auquel le jeune châtain promit de l'aider en le prenant dans ses bras, ce qui calma ses pleurs. Ainsi leur trio se forma, avec ce nouveau petit frère qu'ils nommèrent Fuuta, et dont Dino s'occupa comme un père.

Le Grand Cataclysme tua des milliards de personnes, détruisit la vie d'un million d'autre, et réduisit à néant toutes les terres émergées, sauf une. L'espoir fut rayé de tous les cœurs, et seul le désespoir subsista, plus puissant que jamais. Mais, malgré tout, il existait encore des gens qui souriaient et riaient gaiement, croyant à ce bonheur que les autres jugeaient inutile ou hypocrite. Des personnes comme eux – Dino, Tsuna, Fuuta.

Le ciel, bien que déchiré et à l'agonie, ne pouvait être détruit tant que quelqu'un croyait en lui. Et ainsi commença sa longue quête pour rassembler ses fragments, ses éléments dispersés et disséminés. Et comme lui, à moins qu'ils ne soient confondus, le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains débuta sans s'en rendre compte la recherche des personnes qui pouvaient l'aider à atteindre son objectif – sauver leur monde. La détermination flambait des ses pupilles, entrainant avec elle toutes les autres, tandis que la voûte autrefois azurée le soutenaient du mieux qu'elle pouvait en tentant de diminuer sa malchance.

Byakuran avait détruit leur monde en y lançant le Grand Cataclysme. Mais il ignorait qu'il y avait ainsi réveillé la volonté d'une des trois parts de l'équilibre des volontés des univers autrement nommée Trinisette, endormis dans cette dimension depuis tant de temps que peu se rappelaient de leur existence.

Le Grand Cataclysme aurait pu se nommer autrement - le Réveil des Vongola.

Et Tsuna, déchiré par la peine mais plus déterminé que jamais, en faisait indéniablement partie.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre !<p>

**Petite (Hum xD) note de fin :** En fait, je crois que vous venez de lire le plus long chapitre de cette histoire. Et oui, même le monstre d'il y a quelque temps est légèrement plus petit xD ! Et je crois que c'est aussi le chapitre dont je suis la plus satisfaite de mon travail, notamment la dernière partie (oui, celle qui fait trois kilomètres xD). J'espère franchement que ça vous a plu^^ ! (En plus, j'adore le chiffre treize OwO !)

A un moment, je crois que les personnages doivent être légèrement OOC, aussi, mais après il faut dire qu'il ont dix ans de moins que ceux qu'on connaît, et du coup, j'ai essayé de montrer comment ils auraient pu être avant, un peu différent mais toujours eux quand même. Mais bon, si ça se trouve, j'ai totalement raté ce que je voulais faire xD

A propos des âges, aussi, j'ai voulu rester quand même réaliste, d'où la discutions entre un Mukuro et un Tsuna complètement dépassés. Je me suis aussi basée sur ce que je me rappelle de moi-même quand j'avais leur âge. Mais bon, après, je suis peut-être pas vraiment un exemple, car je me souviens, pour l'anecdote, d'avoir tourné en rond pendant une demi-heure dans le hall de la maternité en m'interrogeant sur la vie, la naissance et la conscience d'être quelqu'un alors que j'avais quatre ans et demi - j'avais VRAIMENT des occupations bizarres, j'avoue Oo. A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi mon coup ^^'

Donc, bilan de ce chapitre : Tsuna s'en est pris plein la tête tout le long (entre son angoisse, la douleur, la parole de sa mère, le surplus de tristesse, Mukuro, la mort de ses parents, la perte de sa maison, les idées de Mukuro...), et en plus, j'ai justifié tout ça au début du chapitre. ... Je suis un monstreuuuuuuuuh ! *part se pendre* (Au moins vous n'aurez plus à le faire pour mon retard /SBAF/)

A la semaine prochaine ! (Et sans faute, cette fois, parce que je suis tellement motivée que je crois que je vais commencer à écrire le début du prochain chapitre maintenant xD ! Encore désolée pour le retard, d'ailleurs TT)

Tsuki^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Tsubaki I :_ Je crois que ce chapitre bat tous les records de longueur xD Par contre, la suite des évènements du précédent ne te sera dévoilée que la prochaine fois^^ (Et c'est vrai qu'en fait, l'image de Tsuna poussant un matelas de gym est vraiment drôle xD) Compte sur Mukuro pour noter cette magnifique histoire d'amour entre Tsuna et la couverture, en tout cas ! Je fais finir par marquer "**Parings :** CouverturexTsuna. Et oui." dans la note d'avant chapitre du numéro quatorze xD

Et quant au spécial Grand Cataclysme, j'espère qu'il aura été aussi bien que ce que tu l'imaginais^^

Euh... Vu ce qui vient d'arriver aux parents de Tsuna, je crois que je peux aller m'enterrer d'office. (OMG ! J'ai tué Nana et Iemitsu Oo ! Je suis un double monstreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !) Tsuyoshi est sans doute le personnage le plus chanceux de cette histoire, en fait Oo. (Et je crois que les maladroits ne doivent leur survie qu'à la chance qu'ils ont piqué à Tsuna. Et ce dernier au fait que... Il est le héros ? Bon, d'accord, mon explication est pas crédible xD)

Et Mukuro a ENCORE empiété sur le moment d'action que j'avais annoncé quelques chapitre plus tôt -' !

La Varia est une bande de fous, sans aucun doute. Mais je reste persuadée que Mukuro est pire xD

Et t'en fais pas, je connais la scène de fin depuis le tout premier chapitre. Mais, après je sais pas du tout comment je vais en arriver là Oo Et vu la vitesse à laquelle se passent les choses, je crois qu'on est encore très loin de ne serait-ce la moitié de l'histoire^^ ! La raison principale de cela est justement le fait qu'il manque encore des tonnes de personnages xD

Et sinon, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de mon retard TT ! J'espère que tu seras encore là malgré ça, et merci pour ta review^^

_Eysetadeysta :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton com' =)

Dans ce chapitre, tu as dû ENFIN savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de la première rencontre de Tsuna et Mukuro, et tu as dû aussi avoir la réponse à plusieurs de tes questions^^ (Et j'espère qu'il n'en aura pas soulevé des tonnes d'autres, sinon je crois que je vais jamais arriver à toutes y répondre xD)

J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu, et à la prochaine fois^^ ! (Si tu es encore là, malgré mon retard dont je suis pas du tout fière TT)


End file.
